


Нулевой Километр

by KNDRT



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Business, Casual Sex, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Moscow, Not a Love Story, Oral Sex, Russia, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNDRT/pseuds/KNDRT
Summary: – У тебя есть какие–то другие планы на вечер? – спросил Стрелецкий.Вот теперь все четко вставало на свои места – и приглашение на презентацию книги, и мутная история с утверждением макетов, и особенно оброненное нефтяником «не скучай» на фуршете после лекции.Директор департамента хуй–запомнишь–чего его клеил. Прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, в ресторане с морепродуктами и без бургеров Женю клеил мужик.И сдавать ему до конца жизни высшую математику каждый день, если это не так.





	1. Ты должен нас спасти

Времени катастрофически не хватало. Не хватало с самого утра, вне зависимости от того, во сколько срабатывал будильник – пожалуй, его было бы недостаточно, даже если бы кто–то изобрел персональную машину времени. Вроде как, повесил себе браслет с чипом на руку, и живи в понедельнике, сколько хочешь, пока не переделаешь все дела. Или, – раз! – и остановил воскресенье. На недельку. Ту, которая зачетная, например. 

Да, замечательно бы было. 

До тех пор, пока в один прекрасный день не увидишь в расписании три понедельника. 

Так думал москвич Женя Гордеев, бессильно свесивший с разложенного дивана правую ногу в тщетной попытке встать. Нога мерзла, потому что ночью он открыл окно, и зимний воздух выхолодил его комнату до того состояния, когда из–под одеяла лучше не вылезать. От мысли о трех понедельниках Женя тяжело вздохнул, почесал лоб под несвежими волосами, осторожно высунул наружу правую руку и решил, что холод обязательно выгонит его в ванную. 

«Айфон», лежащий на полу, по второму разу играл «Переплетено» Оксимирона [1], и Женя не сразу осознал неприятную истину – «Переплетено» не было сигналом будильника. 

Это была мелодия звонка.

– Жень, – недовольно сказала трубка, когда он наконец подцепил мобильник и прижал его к уху, не открывая глаз. – Ты про новый приказ знаешь?  
– Нет, – простонал он старосте. – А что там? Очень важно?  
– Важно, а то бы не звонила, – в трубке кроме Ленкиного голоса слышался шум и какие–то окрики. – В общем, если прогуливаешь больше шестидесяти учебных часов за семестр без справки, тебя отчисляют.  
– А я что, прогулял больше?  
– Ну, у тебя пока тридцать шесть, – невозмутимо ответила Лена. – А после двадцати надо писать объяснительную, если у тебя, конечно, справки нет. Получишь выговор и все, гуляй дальше.  
– А, ясно, – Гордеев облегченно вздохнул, прикинув, что выговор, в общем–то, это сущая мелочь. – А когда нагуляю шестьдесят, меня прям отчислят?  
– Жень, у нас тут есть ребята, которые уже успели прогулять сто восемьдесят часов, – в трубке зазвенело сразу два телефона, судя по дурацкому дребезжанию – деканатских, и Лена заговорила потише. – Так что никто тебя трогать не будет. Но за выговором приезжай сегодня.  
– Окей, – сказал он. - Я вечером заеду.  
– Давай, – ответила Лена. – Только не забудь, что деканат работает до шести.  


Женя скинул мобильник на одеяло, повернувшись на другой бок. Проблемы, конечно, надо было решать по мере поступления, но приказ о прогулах в списке задач на сегодня не лидировал никаким образом. Ни по важности, ни по срочности. 

Пунктом номер один была практика. 

С ней Жене повезло. Пока большая часть его однокурсников уже собиралась ночевать в рекламных агентствах и носить кофе дизайнерам, сдающим номера лайфстайл–журналов за сутки до дедлайна, чтобы набраться практики до того момента, как их курс выпустят в свободное плавание с дипломом в зубах, он весьма кстати вспомнил, что подруга его мамы работает в книжном издательстве. 

Первые три недели после начала практики все шло отлично. Женя приходил в издательство после института, прилежно ресайзил рекламные баннеры, исправно фонтанировал бредовыми идеями на брейнштормах (которые, к слову, по необъяснимым причинам пару раз были приняты в работу) и торчал в «Фейсбуке» – ровно до того момента, как в пятницу вечером разверзся ад.

– Я только что был на срочном совещании с маркетингом, – максимально трагично изрек арт–директор их редакции Андрей Григорьев, встретившись взглядом с Женей. – У нас аврал.

За следующие пятнадцать минут Гордеев осознал прописную истину: из офиса нужно было валить в шесть вечера, как сделали два других дизайнера. Они как будто пятой точкой почуяли неладное – а Женя, в силу неопытности, решил дождаться Андрея и посоветоваться с ним насчет макета пресс–волла для книжной ярмарки. В итоге, помимо совета, он получил домашнее задание: придумать обложку для скучнейшей книги под предварительным названием «Проблематика внедрения инноваций в нефтегазовую отрасль России». И нет, это был не учебник. Это была рукопись Вадима Стрелецкого, топ–менеджера какого-то подразделения «Роснефти». 

– В общем, они урезали сроки, и на разработку и утверждение эскиза у нас есть неделя вместо двух, – Андрей театрально вздохнул, запустив пятерню в волосы. – Это Катин проект, но она в отпуске до двадцатого. Ты должен нас спасти. 

Спасти! Женя покрутил в пальцах перо от планшета, смутно подозревая, что Григорьеву просто не хотелось разгребать скучный проект до катиного возвращения – и поэтому он решил скинуть реализацию на самое дно, чтобы потянуть перед клиентом время. 

– Композиция из голографических лаптей и балалаек не подойдет?

Зато с чувством юмора у начальника все было в порядке, и шутка прокатила.

– Смертельно обидишь автора, – Андрей кивнул в сторону жениного компа. – Я тебе перекинул ТЗ. Зацени.

Женя обновил почту. Творческое задание занимало три вордовских страницы убористым текстом, из которых он уцепил взглядом, что ранимый автор родился в Ярославле, получил красный диплом РГУНГ им. Губкина, стажировался в Германии, работал в бла–бла–бла и имеет многолетний опыт в российском нефтяном бизнесе. 

– Если будут вопросы к автору, пиши Юле Сергеевой, – сказал Андрей, поднявшись со стула. – Она курирует проект. И добавляй меня в копию.  
Окей, – Гордеев посмотрел на него, постаравшись изобразить на лице крайнюю степень заинтересованности в свалившемся на него задании. – Я все понял! Никаких шуток, все серьезно, огромные роботы выкачивают нефть под знаменами «Роснефти». 

– Звучит как песня, – улыбнулся Григорьев. – Но давай все-таки посерьезнее, окей? В понедельник обсуждение с клиентом. 

И понедельник, конечно же, наступил практически сразу. Во вторник вечером Женя на всякий случай спросил у менеджера Юлии, нет ли у клиента еще каких–то пожеланий – и их не оказалось. Среду он провел за переписыванием пропущенных лекций, пока Андрей пропадал на совещаниях и был слишком занят для того, чтобы контролировать процесс жениной работы, а в пятницу… как раз в пятницу, примерно в час ночи, Гордеев вдруг осознал, что времени осталось позарез. 

Деваться было некуда, и он, запивая бургер «Рэдбуллом», к пяти утра собрал эффектный коллаж на заданную тему, решив, что у нефтяного топ–менеджера вряд ли есть тонкий дизайнерский вкус.

Теперь, после бессонной ночи, он с чувством выполненного долга досушил волосы феном, нашел в завалах шмоток в шкафу футболку и джинсы, влез в кеды и, уже закрыв за собой дверь трехкомнатной квартиры в сталинском доме на Лялином переулке, включил музыку на «Айфоне». 

На улице было фигово. 

То самое «фигово», когда идет мокрый снег, но под бурой жижей на дорогах все еще есть не растаявший лед. Женя свернул с Лялиного на Яковоапостольский, решив не срезать по грязным дворам, поскользнулся около мелодично позванивающей колоколами церкви и влился в жиденький людской ручеек, терявшийся в теплом вестибюле «Курской» радиальной. 

Издательство, в котором Гордеев проходил стажировку, находилось в трех минутах ходьбы от «Баррикадной». Когда он вышел из метро на улицу, по грязной Кудринской площади, размешивая серую жижу колесами, медленно ползли машины; он спешно перебежал ее, едва дождавшись зеленого, купил в палатке «Колу» и нырнул в двери издательства. 

Женя вспомнил о том, что должен был приехать к девяти, только у ресепшена. В один из двух лифтов набивались сотрудники, второй застрял где–то на третьем этаже, и Гордеев уже собрался идти по лестнице, когда красная «тройка» на электронном табло дрогнула и сменилась двойкой. Он присоединился к разделившейся толпе и нагло закрыл двери прямо перед носом у оказавшегося последним мужчины. Ну, серьезно, в лифте было не так уж и много места. 

«Кола», как назло, оказалась лайт. Невкусная и несладкая. А просил, вроде, обычную. 

Женя поморщился, недовольно закрутив крышку. Даже «Кола» – и та была сегодня против него. Определенно, день не заладился с самого утра – и теперь катился коту под хвост, особенно когда на пороге их дизайнерского отдела появился тот самый мужик, которого Гордеев обломал лифтом, а за ним – одетая уж как–то слишком не по–будничному менеджер Юля. 

– Вадим Александрович, это Евгений, – сказала она. – Дизайнер нашего проекта.  
– Здравствуйте, – Женя протянул руку, сделав вид, что не запомнил его в лифте. – Сейчас я вам все покажу. 

Стрелецкий кивнул, коротко пожав его ладонь, и подтащил к себе свободный стул. И пока Юля говорила ему что–то про смену чернового названия, а Женин компьютер лениво грузился, сам Гордеев искоса разглядывал Стрелецкого. 

Выглядел он, впрочем, не вполне стандартно для человека с красным дипломом РГУНГ им. Губкина, многолетним опытом в нефтяном бизнесе и непроизносимой должностью. У него не наблюдалось ни выпирающего над поясом брюк живота, ни старательно зачесанной лысины, ни хоть сколько–нибудь отожравшейся на нефти морды. Стрелецкий был подтянутый, с коротко остриженными, густыми темно–русыми волосами, и на его лице не было сытой надменности и равнодушия человека, смотрящего на мир с высоты своего положения. Он улыбался, говорил с Юлей о пока только планировавшейся презентации книги, и вел себя вполне располагающе. 

– Вот, – сказал Женя, развернув экран к Стрелецкому настолько, насколько хватило запаса. – Примерно так. 

Утром собственный креатив уже не казался Гордееву отличным решением задачи. И, похоже, Стрелецкий придерживался аналогичного мнения. Если не хуже. 

– Это что? – наконец, после затянувшегося молчания, спросил он, и его голос прозвучал уже не так дружелюбно, как раньше. – Евгений, вы себе так представляете инновации? 

Сидящая рядом с Женей Юля ощутимо напряглась, но не подала виду – а Гордеев, в свою очередь, подавил в себе негодующий возглас «это мое осознанное решение, и я так вижу». Вместо этого он перевел взгляд с экрана компьютера на Стрелецкого, и как можно спокойнее ответил:

– Это гротескная метафора будущего нефтегазовой отрасли. 

Звучало просто невероятно. Гордеев даже успел порадоваться тому, как лихо он завернул нефтяника, когда тот вдруг резко усмехнулся и, глядя Жене в глаза, медленно, делая акцент на каждом слове, произнес: 

– Это, Евгений, группа гигантов, страдающих микроцефалией. Они волокут черное дерьмо из ниоткуда в никуда. 

Взгляд Стрелецкого стало почти невыносимо выдерживать. Нефтяник смотрел на Женю примерно так, как смотрят на щенка, только что обоссавшего белый ковер в гостиной; сидящие напротив дизайнеры Дима и Маша, до этого обсуждавшие другой проект, затихли и явно прислушивались. 

– Вадим Александрович, – Юля, наконец вышедшая из временного оцепенения, улыбнулась и подалась чуть вперед. – Мы будем вам благодарны, если вы конкретно сформулируете, что именно вам не нравится.  
– В целом, а не в деталях, – добавил Женя, бросив на Сергееву короткий благодарный взгляд. – Это метафора, ее не стоит воспринимать буквально. 

Во всем был виноват чертов Андрей. Молодец, скинул свой косяк на них, а сам застрял на очередном совещании. Гордеев пошевелился на своем стуле, не зная, кого он сейчас ненавидит больше – начальника или Стрелецкого, который мог бы просто сказать, что ему не нравится весь макет, а не опускать его вот так – в деталях, смакуя каждое слово. 

– Эту метафору я вижу в каждой второй статье любого экономического журнала, – сухо уточнил Стрелецкий в ответ на просьбу Юли. – Это далеко не ново. 

«Точно так же, как далеко не ново десятилетиями сидеть на нефтяной трубе, свесив ноги». Женя закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего – и просто уставился на Стрелецкого, чувствуя себя гипножабой [2] с канала 2x2. 

– Вадим Александрович, мы услышали вас, – сказала Юля, сложив руки и принявшись крутить по пальцу блестящее кольцо. – Я передам ваш проект сегодня же более опытному сотруднику. Евгений параллельно сдает сессию, возможно, с нашей стороны было…  
– Юлия, – Стрелецкий остановил ее неожиданно мягким тоном; похоже, что отдельно взятая Сергеева не вызывала у него гнева. – Свою работу вы уже сделали, и у других дизайнеров, я думаю, ее тоже достаточно. А вот Евгений пусть подумает еще.  
– Я подумаю. 

На большее – и цензурное – Женю уже не хватило. Стрелецкий вышел из кабинета в сопровождении Юлии, и, едва закрылась стеклянная дверь перегородки, Маша и Дима практически одновременно выглянули из–за своих мониторов. 

– Вот же говнюк, – с чувством высказался Дима. 

Стрелецкого отчетливо хотелось насильно отправить в ссылку обратно в Ярославль. Вместе c Андреем, который спустя полчаса после того, как нефтяник покинул издательство, накатал Гордееву письмо о том, что вообще вся идея с микроцефалами была, конечно, шуткой, и «нельзя же понимать все буквально». И что Стрелецкий хочет видеть готовый макет не позже утра понедельника. На что Женя коротко ответил, что он, конечно, все переделает – потому как бодаться еще и с Андреем было совершенно неохота.


	2. Честная сделка

Утром воскресенья предательски болела голова. Разумеется. Потому что в субботу вечером, встретившись с друзьями после внеочередного рабочего дня в издательстве, Женя не ограничился пивом, закупленным для «пати на хате», как назвал ее Танин, в оптовых масштабах – и теперь расплачивался за «ерш», смешанный уже в желудке.   
Чувствуя, как противно подкатывает к горлу, Женя нащупал под ногами тапочки и добрался до ванной, по пути постаравшись как можно бодрее сказать собиравшейся на работу матери «доброе утро!»

Слава богу, его не стошнило. Проторчав под прохладным душем минут двадцать, Гордеев пришел в себя, вспомнил, как вчера они вышли во двор серегиного дома с пивом, распиханным по карманам – и он, с трудом удерживая селфи–палку одной рукой, снимал скульптурную группу «корчи на детской площадке», составленную из нетрезвых тел. 

На кухне мама, уже накрашенная и с уложенными волосами, допивала йогурт. 

– Я вчера шумел под утро, – Женя опустился на табуретку, подтащив к себе свиную нарезку. – Не разбудил тебя?   
– Нет, – она покачала головой и засунула в стоящую перед ним кружку пакетик чая. – Тебе таблетку дать, горе?   
– Ага, – он щедро плеснул себе кипятка, вдыхая вкусный ягодный аромат. – А хлеб есть, мам? 

Каким будет ответ, он примерно предполагал. 

– Ну, если ты его купил вчера в два ночи, то есть.   
– Понятно, – Женя вздохнул, отрывая кусочек нарезки пальцами. – А что еще купить надо?   
– Что хочешь, – мама потрепала его по голове и поцеловала в щеку, отставив липкий след от помады. – Я на диете. Закрой за мной дверь, опаздываю. И свинина кажется уже несвежая, Жень. 

Последняя фраза долетела до Жени уже из коридора. 

Дожевав предположительно несвежую нарезку, Женя налил себе еще чаю и подумал о том, что если он забудет купить какие–нибудь пельмени или макароны, на диету рискует сесть и он. Вынужденную. С обедом в институтской столовке и гамбургером под вечер. 

Светлана Гордеева очень не любила готовить. 

Он усмехнулся, вспомнив, как написал в третьем классе в сочинении, что маме некогда кормить его по вечерам, и обычно супы и кашу варят бабушка или папа. Но от этого мама, конечно, все равно остается самой лучшей мамой в мире. И самой красивой. 

Через полчаса, когда Женя допивал вторую чашку чая и списывался с Таниным «вКонтакте», в фейсбучном мессенджере объявилась менеджер Юля. Как оказалось, завтра Стрелецкий никак не мог заехать в издательство, потому что улетал в срочную командировку. А так как говнюку просто уперлось лицезреть макет в присутствии дизайнера, вариант оставался один – встретиться с ним сегодня вечером, иначе запарывались сроки сдачи тиража в печать. 

«Я договорилась с Андреем, он засчитает тебе оставшиеся три дня практики, – написала Юля в конце сообщения. – Стрелецкий будет в районе Менделеевской около восьми. Твой номер у него есть, ближе к вечеру он позвонит и уточнит, где именно. Умоляю, скажи что ты не занят!»

Женя вздохнул и отхлебнул еще глоток чая. Сделка была честной – пара часов возможного унижения взамен трех дней рабства. Новый макет, который он нарисовал в субботу, не был издевательским, Григорьев отписал, что все отлично, и Стрелецкий, по идее, должен был остаться довольным. Поэтому Женя ответил Юле, что готов подъехать куда угодно – хоть в Бибирево, лишь бы покончить с нефтяником скорее. 

«Отлично!»

Сообщения от Юли посыпались как автоматная очередь. 

«Спасибо!»  
«Вот его номер!»  
«Ты супер! :) »

В восемь вечера Женя отогревал замершие руки о чашку горячего кофе в баре, примостившемся на изогнутой, как интеграл, улице Чаянова. В зале было темно, играла негромкая музыка, и на место для деловой встречи этот бар не походил вообще. 

Стрелецкий звонил ему уже дважды. Сначала назвал адрес бара, а потом, через полчаса, сообщил, что сможет подъехать скорее всего к девяти. Ситуация была бестолковой. За час Жене стало невыносимо скучно; официантка, периодически интересующаяся, не желает ли молодой человек чего–нибудь еще, наверняка считала, что его девушка опаздывает на свидание. 

Интересно, что она подумает, когда вместо девушки к нему за столик подсядет мужик в костюме. 

– Мне еще кофе, – Женя пролистал меню, зацепившись взглядом за страничку с закусками. – И тапас. 

Заказ ему принесли одновременно с тем, как к его столику подошел Стрелецкий.

– Извини, что заставил тебя ждать, – нефтяник пожал ему руку и присел напротив. – Ты к восьми приехал? 

Как будто его действительно это интересовало. 

– Я отлично провел время, – не особо стараясь, соврал Женя. – Вот новый макет. 

Стрелецкий равнодушно скользнул взглядом по экрану развернутого к нему «Макбука» и обратился к официантке, подошедшей принять заказ. 

– Эспрессо, пожалуйста. И стейк средней прожарки.   
– Я пересмотрел концепцию, – Женя уперся локтем в стол, напомнив о макете. – Как вам, Вадим Александрович? 

Он уже был готов услышать очередное обличительное описание своей работы, но Стрелецкий просто поднес руку к ноутбуку и захлопнул крышку, посмотрев Жене в глаза. 

– Скучно, – он тонко улыбнулся, постучав ухоженными пальцами по крышке «Макбука». – И очень похоже на школьный учебник по экономике. 

Вот теперь Женя, кажется, был готов поверить во все истории о безумных клиентах. В том числе и о тех, которые издеваются нарочно. 

– Вам нужна была серьезная обложка, – произнес он в ответ. – И у вас, разве, не учебник?   
– Думаешь, что серьезно – то же самое, что скучно? – спросил Стрелецкий, проигнорировав пассаж об учебнике. 

Женя отпил большой глоток кофе, первый раз в жизни жалея о том, что в барах больше нельзя курить – так хотя бы можно было идеально потянуть время и подумать над ответом.

– Ну я могу нарисовать вам синтетических единорогов, которые скачут по инновационной нефтяной радуге.   
– Отлично, – без малейшей тени иронии сообщил ему Стрелецкий. – Я жду от тебя этот вариант. 

Да ладно. Серьезно? Для издевательств это было уже слишком. Как и для внимательного, изучающего взгляда нефтяника, от которого вдруг резко захотелось закрыться чем–нибудь. 

– Я вряд ли успею реализовать эту идею, Вадим Александрович, – закрыться было нечем, поэтому Женя занялся выуживанием из рюкзака налички. – Моя стажировка заканчивается. Ваш проект передадут штатному дизайнеру, но я обязательно расскажу ей о ваших пожеланиях. 

Стрелецкий ответил не сразу. Женя подсунул купюры под свою чашку, и потянулся к ноутбуку, чтобы забрать его – но чужая рука, так и лежащая поверх светящегося яблочного логотипа, прижала крышку плотнее. Сдвинуть «Макбук» с места не удалось. 

Вот теперь он уже точно ничего не понимал. Стрелецкий окончательно сбил его с толку, и Гордеев моргнул, подняв на нефтяника взгляд. 

– Евгений, – сказал Вадим Александрович. – Я думаю, у нас с тобой все получится.

Сраная хуйня. Может быть, он опять спал, и это была часть бреда, в котором Стрелецкий сейчас превратится в Кинг Конга и ускачет к одной из сталинских высоток? Или это особые топ–менеджерские психологические приемы, направленные на дезориентацию собеседника? Вот только с какой, нахрен, целью? 

– Без ноутбука у нас вряд ли что–то получится, – произнес Женя, изо всех сил надеясь, что сейчас его разбудит телефонный звонок или что–то в этом роде. 

Но звонка не было. Стрелецкий убрал руку, и женин «Макбук» наконец смог вернуться в рюкзак. 

– Ты прав, – нефтяник улыбнулся ему и отрезал аккуратный кусок мяса от поданного стейка. – Надеюсь, ты успеешь нарисовать до среды новый макет. 

Ну, вот, это же то, чего Женя ждал – избавления от этого дурацкого проекта. И всего–то нужно подождать среды, ничего с ним не делая. Гордеев поднялся из–за стола, и, забрав свою куртку со стоящей рядом вешалки, ответил Стрелецкому: 

– В любом случае, с макетом все будет в порядке. До свидания, Вадим Александрович. 

За окнами бара сыпал крупный, пушистый снег, и уже на улице Женя вдохнул морозный воздух, раздумывая над тем, как быть дальше. Париться с макетом еще три дня страшно не хотелось, но, с другой стороны, он бы с удовольствием запихнул готовую обложку Стрелецкому поглубже в глотку, чтобы больше не слышать никаких правок и пожеланий. 

Фигурально выражаясь, конечно.


	3. Красная Шапочка возвращается

Пары на утро понедельника Женя проспал. Выключив компьютер полвосьмого утра, он решил, что подремлет часа полтора и как раз успеет к десяти в институт; но подлый организм сыграл с ним шутку, повторявшуюся пару раз в неделю. 

Она называлась «Ну, отключи будильник, поспи еще пятнадцать минут, он ведь все равно будет звонить еще раз», а потом приобретала форму «Кажется, идти в универ уже поздно» 

В итоге будильник был проигнорирован четыре раза свайпом по экрану вправо, и только когда холодный солнечный свет начал лупить в лицо, выбравшись из–за угла соседнего дома, а мамин голос откуда–то из коридора неопределенно спросил: «Жень, ты учишься по понедельникам или нет, я все никак не пойму?», Гордеев осознал свою ошибку. 

Но, разумеется, было уже поздно. 

На экране мобильника высвечивалось без пяти двенадцать. Прощай, дизайн–проектирование, лекция и семинар. 

– Завтракать будешь? 

Мама сидела по центру углового дивана на кухне, устроив перед собой на сложной подставке из сахарницы и упаковки шоколада планшет. 

– У нас есть еда? 

Женя с недоверием посмотрел на пакет сока и йогурт, который мама неспешно размешивала с входящим в комплект клубничным вареньем. 

– В холодильнике, – она облизнула ложку и повернула планшет в женину сторону, требуя внимания. – Как думаешь, мне пойдет?  
– Ага, – Женя скосил глаза на экран, прежде чем открыть дверцу двухкамерного «Аристона», проведшего большую часть своей двухгодичной жизни в запустении. – Очень.

Еда действительно была. Значит, забежав вчера в торговый центр после работы за лаком для ногтей или чем–нибудь еще в этом роде, мама заглянула в продуктовый отдел. 

– Аллилуйя, – Женя вытащил с полки внушительную пластиковую миску с салатом из «Седьмого Континента» и прихватил заодно нарезанную докторскую колбасу. – А я уже думал, придется голодать до вечера.  
– Сам бы приготовил что–нибудь, – мама пожала плечами, слишком увлеченная выбором нового наряда. – А это тебе как? На Иркин день рождения если?   
– Мам, ну я же не дизайнер одежды, – Женя улыбнулся, мельком посмотрев на сверкающее пайетками платье. – На рыбу блестящую похоже.   
– Не похоже вообще, – мама надула губы, как обиженная девочка, и тут же перескочила на новую тему. – Не хочешь подстричься? У нас сегодня есть пара окон.   
– Я отращиваю себе хвостик, – Женя потянул пальцами завивающуюся прядь из тех, что постоянно падали на лицо и полгода назад были челкой. – Вообще, хочу конечно.

Все же, когда твоя мама работает администратором в одном из самых известных московских имидж–агентств, это большой плюс. Наверное, родись Женя девчонкой, он бы ощутил на себе этот плюс в полной мере – но, честно говоря, без необходимости макияжа, бритья всего, чего только можно, и наращивания ногтей и ресниц он как–то не страдал. 

Вечером, после универа и стрижки, Женя встретился в баре с Таниным, который, судя по скучающему виду, был занят свайпаньем девчонок в «Тиндере» [3]. 

– Здорово, – Танин отложил мобильник, чтобы обнять друга. – Ну, как успехи с нефтяным королем?   
– Не напоминай, – Женя скривился в ответ и подтянул к себе лист меню. – Думаю, я все–таки доделаю ему эту сраную обложку.   
– Тоже вариант, – согласился Серега, задумчиво почесав подбородок под бородой. – Пусть утрется там. 

Борода была серегиной гордостью. Благодаря Танину Женя узнал все о процессе отращивания, стрижки и выравнивания этого богатства – в таких мельчайших подробностях, что мог бы уже отрастить собственную, если бы захотел. 

– Ты кстати не решил отращивать? – Танин прочитал его мысли, не иначе. – Тебе было бы супер.   
– Братиш, – Женя рассмеялся в ответ, машинально скользнув пальцами по своей гладкой выбритой щеке. – Ты одержим. Ты скоро бабам своим начнешь предлагать ее растить. 

Танин заржал, хлопнув себя по коленке. У подошедшего к ним официанта Женя заказал пиво и бургер, и, оставив Серегу за его любимым занятием – перепиской с очередной девчонкой в Тиндере, – отлучился в туалет. 

– О, привет, Жень. 

Он уже мыл руки, когда справа от него возникло видение из прошлого. У видения были идеально уложенные волосы и заинтересованный взгляд, адресованный Жене в отражении зеркала. За то время, что прошло с их последней встречи, Тим почти не изменился – только раскачал в зале бицухи. И какого черта они опять пересеклись в туалете? Это что, карма?

– А, здорово, – Женя встряхнул руки и сделал шаг к сушилке; Тим передвинулся вместе с ним, как приклеенный.   
– Как у тебя дела?  
– Супер. А у тебя?

Разговор выходил что надо. Тим прислонился плечом к стене рядом с сушилкой, вздохнул, и ответил вопросом на вопрос:

– Пересечемся на днях?

Еще чего. Женя чуть было не произнес это вслух. 

– Я страшно занят, – он пожал плечами и обогнул Тима, моля богов о том, чтобы тот не увязался за ним. – Извини. 

Тим остался за дверью, а Женя, возвращаясь за столик к Танину, подумал о том, что Москва, все–таки, чертовски тесный город.

С Тимом Гордеев познакомился в октябре – на самой трешевой вечеринке в своей жизни, когда он, кажется, впервые ушатался до состояния живого ноля. 

Маскарад, приуроченный к Хэллоуину, тогда удался на славу – за пару часов после начала вечеринки у Жени в глазах рябило от костюмов и Джека Дэниэлса, смешанного с колой. Он натанцевался так, что гудели ноги; бухло проваливалось в желудок, как в бездонную чашу, скуренный косяк приятно расслабил тело, и в какой–то момент, когда очередная вспышка стробоскопа осветила двигающуюся под музыку толпу, рядом с Женей нарисовалась Красная Шапочка. 

Будь тогда Женя хоть на три стакана трезвее, он бы дал понять этой Шапочке, что не стоит тереться рядом чуть ли не вплотную, когда у тебя над корсетом торчат курчавые волосы, и ты вообще мужик. Но вискаря в его крови было непозволительно много – по крайней мере, именно так Гордеев оправдывал себя на следующее утро. 

– Тебе идет костюм! – проорал Шапочка ему на ухо, дождавшись паузы между басами. – Можно потрогать?!

Орать в ответ было лень. Поэтому Женя замотал головой, но парня это не остановило. Он коснулся ладонью пластикового наплечника доспехов римского легионера, которые Гордеев взял накануне напрокат в театральном магазине, постучал костяшками пальцев по жесткому нагруднику, выкрашенному в золотой цвет – и, улыбнувшись, провел ими по голой жениной руке. 

Конечно, во всем был виноват вискарь. И то, что Женя уже едва стоял на ногах. Это Джек Дэниэлс и марихуана велели ему не отталкивать чужую руку от себя, и позволить ей повторить прикосновение – теперь уже более настойчиво. В конце концов, он же не был гомофобом, так что к чему гнать панику? 

И Женя не погнал. Он просто решил избежать дальнейшего контакта, затерявшись в танцующей толпе и нырнув в туалет. 

В туалете было темно. Не так, чтобы прямо совсем, но разглядеть себя в зеркале удавалось с трудом. Это было новое модное пространство, отхваченное от территории заброшенного завода – и, в лучших традициях Берлина, которые перекочевали в Москву пару лет назад, не отремонтированного от слова совсем. 

– Тебе пора домой, – сообщил Женя своему отражению, расчерченному пополам трещиной на старом зеркале бывшего туалета производственной линии. – Точно пора.   
– А я тебя искал. 

Красная Шапочка стоял за его спиной. Кроме них в туалете была еще пара человек, нетрезвых или обдолбанных, сидящих прямо на полу у раковин, и поэтому Шапочке ничто не помешало податься вперед и выдохнуть Жене в шею горячим, пахнущим сигаретами и перегаром дыханием:

– Юбка просто супер.   
– Это, блядь, не юбка, – Женя хотел развернуться, но уперся задом в бедра Шапочки. – Отвали. 

В глазах конкретно плыло. И от тепла чужого тела, прижавшегося сзади, было странно тревожно. Муторно как–то. Ненормально. 

– Да брось. Ты мне нравишься. 

Совсем рядом, за раздолбанной дверью туалета, раздался громкий смех. В следующую секунду Женю потянуло в сторону; заторможенный алкоголем мозг не успел послать никаких сигналов телу, и перед глазами Гордеева оказался толчок в кабинке. Он ударился затылком о выложенную кафелем перегородку – советские инженеры на материалы не скупились, и стенка была добротной, от пола до потолка, – моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться хоть на чем–то – и ощутил руку Шапочки на своем бедре. Прямо под разошедшимися клиньями римской амуниции. 

Этого никак не могло быть, но Женю бросило в жар. Он заглотнул воздух пересохшим ртом, облизнул губы – и подался в ладонь, скользнувшую ему между ног. 

– Я не гей, – почему–то ему показалось важным сообщить этот факт мнущему его член через трусы парню.  
– О, я тоже, – Шапочка перехватил его запястье и прижал женину ладонь спереди к своей ярко–алой юбке. – Я ведь вообще Красная Шапочка. 

Женя коротко рассмеялся ему в плечо. Ему действительно было смешно – смешно и офигенно классно. Безымянный парень дрочил ему грубо, с оттяжкой, совсем не так, как девчонка, совсем не так, как Женя делал это сам. Гордеев закусил губу, сжимая через ткань чужой член – и Красная Шапочка тут же задрал свою юбку и бесцеремонно впихнул хер ему в руку. 

– Давай, сильней, – дрогнувшим голосом просипели ему на ухо, и Женя последовал этой просьбе. 

Член Шапочки хреново скользил в руке, но его обладателя, это, кажется, не волновало. Он шумно вздохнул, засосал мочку жениного уха в рот, и на этом моменте Гордеев окончательно потерял самообладание. Дурацкий парик Шапочки оказался как нельзя кстати – кончая в плотно сжатый кулак, Женя прикусил одну из косичек. Стон вышел сдавленным, перед глазами потемнело, и Шапочка спустил ему в руку, зашипев сквозь зубы. 

Было так хорошо, что открывать глаза совершенно не хотелось. Ощущение разгоряченного тела рядом исчезло, и когда Женя наконец заставил себя разлепить веки, Шапочка уже сидел на толчке, широко расставив ноги. На красной ткани его юбки темнели влажные пятна, в зубах торчал свежий косяк, и вид у Шапочки, в целом, был очень довольным. 

– Я, кстати, Тим, – сказал ему Шапочка.   
– Женя.

Гордеев отмотал кусок туалетной бумаги, чтобы вытереть залитые спермой пальцы. В кабинке было тесно, коленка Тима вплотную прижималась к его ноге, и Женина голова медленно, но верно начала оценивать случившееся. 

Только что он отдрочил парню. Парень отдрочил ему. И это было охеренно. 

– Добавься ко мне. 

Тим протянул ему мобильник. На экране светилась синяя полоска «Фейсбука», и Женя забил свое имя в строке поиска на автомате. Кликнул на «добавить в друзья». И вернул «Айфон» владельцу. 

– Супер, – Тим поднялся с толчка, и, глубоко затянувшись, передал косяк Жене. – Ну, увидимся. 

Щелкнула дверная задвижка, и Красная Шапочка покинул кабинку. Каким–то невероятным образом весь алкогольный угар выветрился из жениной головы, и теперь в мозгах судорожно бился вопрос: «Какого хера ты это сделал?» 

Женя поднес тлеющий косяк к губам, толкнув дверцу от себя. Ответа на вопрос у него не было, к горлу ощутимо подкатывала тошнота, и он решил, что главное сейчас – это вызвать такси до дома. 

А остальное потом. 

«Потом» так и не наступило. Тим написал ему через неделю, и Женя удалил чат, так ничего и не ответив; спустя месяц, лежа в своей кровати в четверг ночью, нагуглил порнуху с пидорами. От вида двоих прыщавых ушлепков, попеременно ебущих друг друга в тощие зады, член не поднялся ни на миллиметр. И хотя в Женину голову и закралось осторожное, щекочущее подозрение, что на такое и у мертвого не встанет, он все же посчитал тему закрытой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Тиндер (Tinder) – приложение для интернет–дейтинга.


	4. Евгений, вы приглашены!

– Я должен поделиться с тобой невероятной новостью, – сказал Жене Дима во вторник, едва тот переступил порог арт–отдела. – Стрелецкий утвердил твой макет.   
– Это как? – Женя замер у своего рабочего места, уставившись на сидящего за столом напротив коллегу.   
– Хер знает как, – развел руками Дима. – Лучше спроси у меня, какой макет?  
– Какой? – спросил Женя, в очередной раз чувствуя себе вовлеченным в какую-то дурацкую игру. 

Дима молча показал ему указательный палец, воздетый к потолку, и Женя, помолчав, перевел взгляд с руки на лицо собеседника. 

– Первый?   
– Именно.   
– Охуеть.

Похоже, что Стрелецкий точно был мудаком. Причем мудаком изобретательным. 

– Не то слово как, – кивнул Дима. – Андрей передавал, чтобы ты зашел к нему в кабинет, как объявишься. 

Женя и зашел. Начальник, судя по всему, был слегка обескуражен решением Стрелецкого, потому как причины внезапного бэкапа со стороны клиента ему, как и Жене, были неведомы. 

– Я без понятия, каким образом ты втюхал ему первый макет, – сообщил он Гордееву, не поднимая взгляда от экрана ноутбука. – Но он позвонил сегодня утром Юле и сказал, что вы обсудили проект еще раз и решили остановиться на первоначальном варианте.   
– Эм, – Женя замялся, судорожно соображая, признаваться или нет. – Мое участие в этом было минимальным.  
– В любом случае, я обещал скостить тебе три дня практики, – Андрей застучал по клавиатуре с удвоенной скоростью, нахмурив брови, а потом, наконец, поднял взгляд на Женю. – Но у меня есть альтернативное предложение. С февраля ты можешь продолжить у нас стажировку. 

Вот это поворот. Еще вчера Женя был уверен, что делает одну говеную обложку за другой, пытаясь потянуть время до окончания практики и отделаться от Стрелецкого – а сегодня его приглашают на полноценную стажировку.

– На тех же условиях? – уточнил он. 

Вообще–то, он имел в виду продолжительность рабочего дня. Но Григорьев понял вопрос по–своему. 

– Мы установим тебе испытательный срок, и после него можно будет обсудить оплату.   
– Супер, – Женя улыбнулся, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает ликование. – Я согласен!  
– Ну тогда договорились.

Андрей снова уткнулся в ноутбук, и Женя, поблагодарив его, выскочил из кабинета, не веря в свою удачу. Если стажировка в издательстве будет такой же ненапряжной, как и практика, тогда, определенно, он – самый везучий человек в мире. 

До конца дня Гордеев упивался этим чувством, и только под вечер, когда он шел от метро домой, где–то на задворках сознания, в самом темном уголке недоверчиво зашевелилось маленькое подозрение. 

Так почему, все–таки, Стрелецкий принял первый макет? И зачем сказал Юле, что они обсуждали проект с Женей? Это же абсолютная, стопроцентная, наглая ложь. Женя остановился в тихом, спрятанном внутри Садового кольца Подсосенском переулке, достал смятую пачку сигарет из рюкзака – он курил редко, в основном под бухло, но сейчас почему–то резко захотелось, – и затянулся ментоловым дымом.   
Ощущение наебки становилось все сильнее. Женя стряхнул пепел на свежевыпавший снег, и, затянувшись еще раз, решил сделать так, как всегда поступал в любой непонятной ситуации. 

А именно – пустить все на самотек. 

И, кажется, решение было верным. К концу декабря Женя даже не вспоминал об этой мутной истории – началась сессия, рождественские вечеринки и вечные метания по поводу того, как провести Новый Год. 

– Я уеду загород тридцатого, – сказала ему мама утром двадцать восьмого. – Вернусь числа пятого, наверное.   
– Круто, – Женя присвистнул, переключая сводку утренних новостей по телику на что–нибудь более позитивное. – С подругами? 

По 2х2 шел «Южный Парк». Женя отложил пульт, принимаясь за собственноручно состряпанный омлет с начинкой из всего, что завалялось в холодильнике: на экране Картман, как всегда, говорил гадости. 

– Нет, – ответила мама. – Жень, я тебя умоляю, переключи. И в кого у тебя страсть к этому кошмару?  
– Ты не слушай, – он чуть убавил звук и запил кусок омлета чаем. – А с кем тогда? Ты же не хотела со своим Толиком.   
– А что делать, – мама вздохнула, раскручивая баночку с лаком для ногтей. – Все мои подруги окопались с детьми и мужьями. 

Женя улыбнулся. В кухне привычно завоняло ацетоном. Толик, а, вернее, Анатолий Владимирович, был заместителем директора какой–то консалтинговой фирмы и по совместительству маминым ухажером. Женя видел его один раз – на мамин день рожденья, когда она безбожно опаздывала, металась между ванной и спальней полуодетая и в третий раз повторяла в трубку: «еще десять минут, обещаю!». В итоге Толику Владимировичу надоело ждать, и под трель звонка и женино «ты как школьница перед свиданием», мама скрылась в комнате, добавив из–за двери: «Жень, займи его чем–нибудь!»

Интересно чем, подумал тогда он. Чай ему что ли, наливать? 

Широкоплечий и плотный мужчина с букетом роз, перешагнувший порог их квартиры, был приятной и особо ничем не примечательной наружности. Женя предложил ему подождать в гостиной, но Анатолий Владимирович отказался, аргументировав это тем, что «так она будет копаться еще дольше». 

В общем–то, он был совершенно прав. Для поддержания хоть какого–то разговора Женя спросил, нашел ли он место во дворе, чтобы поставить машину, и Анатолий Владимирович из той же вежливости рассказал ему о раздолбанном «УАЗе», перегородившем поворот к их подъезду.

«Козлик» был известным бичом дома номер 22 по Лялиному переулку. Его купил отставной военный Андреич из первого подъезда, и в силу непреодолимых обстоятельств потрепанная машина периодически глохла в самых неподходящих местах. Справиться с этим было невозможно, потому как «Козлик» был на ходу и периодически совершал по двору перемещения, а значит, под закон об утилизации бесхозных машин не попадал. 

Все это Женя кратко изложил Анатолию Владимировичу в качестве продолжения разговора. Пару минут спустя из комнаты все–таки появилась мама; букет роз был передан сначала ей, а потом впихнут в женины руки со словами «поставь их в вазу!»   
Вот так и состоялось его знакомство с Толиком, остававшееся пока что и единственной встречей. 

– Я тогда позову ребят на Новый Год сюда? – спросил Женя, прикинув, что вариант нарисовался отличный. Никаких больше мучений с тем, куда идти. – Обещаю, что мы ничего не сломаем. Ну, или успеем склеить до твоего приезда. 

– Ладно, – мама махнула рукой и поднялась из–за стола. – Только не трахайтесь в моей комнате, окей?

Обещание не устраивать погром сдержать все–таки удалось. Днем первого января, выбравшись из постели, Женя прикинул масштабы последствий новогоднего веселья.   
Главными пострадавшими, если ему не изменяла память, были оторванная дверца шкафчика на кухне и сорванный карниз для душевой занавески. Когда он зашел в ванную, карниз на удивление был на своем законном месте, в распорку между стенами; воздух был влажный, наполненный запахами геля для душа и шампуня.   
Девчонки, конечно, проснулись раньше всех. 

– Доброе утро, – сказала девушка Танина Настя, сидящая с подобранными под себя ногами на кухонном диванчике. – Мы там с Ксюшей приделали карниз, нормально?   
– Отлично, – Женя улыбнулся и сел на табуретку, подтягивая к себе пакет апельсинового сока, о котором он мечтал, лежа в своей кровати и собираясь с силами, чтобы встать. – Спасибо.  
– Но с дверцей мы не знаем, что делать, – вышедшая из туалета Ксюха зевнула, скручивая волосы на голове в лохматый пучок. – Я так и не поняла, это Серега висел на ней? 

К вечеру дверцу удалось прикрутить; и путем вялых перемещений по комнатам с бросанием мусора и мишуры друг в друга квартира приобрела первозданный вид.   
По медленно, но верно оживающей после праздника Покровке они добрались до бара, заполненного такими же, как они, переживающими праздничное похмелье посетителями. Внутри было тепло и тесно, насыщенно пахло пивом, и под разговоры и смех Женя попрощался с друзьями к часу ночи. 

В первую рабочую неделю января звонок из издательства был самым мало ожидаемым для Гордеева событием. Он мирно сдал на четверки первые два экзамена, и теперь блаженно бездельничал до следующего, назначенного почти на самый конец января; и на этом фоне маячащая на горизонте стажировка казалась весьма отдаленной перспективой. 

– Привет, Юль. С наступившим тебя.

Женя перекатился на кровати на спину, зажимая трубку плечом и морщась от неприятной боли с правой стороны тела. 

И дернул же его черт сунуться вчера на предпоследнюю по сложности трассу в подмосковном горнолыжном парке, предварительно опрокинув в себя виски для смелости. Он совершил кульбит через голову на сноуборде, и, рухнув в сугроб, как мешок с картошкой, еще долго ржал, не чувствуя ушиба – и вот теперь на его правом боку красовались два внушительных синяка. Хорошо еще, что обошлось без серьезной травмы. 

– Тебя тоже, Женя, – ответила Юля. – Нам пришли приглашения на презентацию книги Стрелецкого. Заедешь на неделе за своим?  
– А, – тупо сказал Женя, привстав на локте от удивления. – Хорошо.   
– Супер, – ответила Юля. – Ну, давай тогда, увидимся!

Через пару дней, прошедших под вопросом: «Нафига приглашать на презентацию дизайнера обложки?», Женя вертел в руках вытянутый прямоугольник с черно-золотым логотипом «Роснефти» в верхнем правом углу. На бланке было написано его имя, да еще и с отчеством. 

«Уважаемый Евгений Леонидович Гордеев», блин. 

От такого обращения, хоть и письменного, Жене сразу представился пафосный банкетный зал с проектором и колоннами, наполненный надменными топ–менеджерами в костюмах и скучающими журналистами со списком заранее заготовленных вопросов. И что ему там было делать? Сергеева тоже была приглашена, но она–то была менеджером, ведущим проект. В отличие от Жени. 

«Он сказал, что вы обсудили проект еще раз», – вспомнились ему слова Андрея, произнесенные месяц назад. 

Женя сложил приглашение пополам.


	5. Ближе, бандерлоги, ближе

Первого февраля Евгений Леонидович Гордеев, приглашенный на презентацию книги директора департамента развития хер знает чего, не представлял куда себя деть от невыносимой скуки. 

Он вертел в руках телефон, периодически поглядывая на время, переписывался в мессенджерах со всеми подряд, бесконечно обновлял ленту Инстаграмма и жалел о том, что ноги нельзя задрать на спинку стула впереди, как в кинотеатре, когда перед тобой никто не сидит. 

Вокруг периодически щелкали вспышки фотокамер; Стрелецкий толкал какую–то скучную речь о выращивании эффективных кадров и взаимовыгодному общению с партнерами. По большому счету, это была вовсе не презентация – Женя нашел в «Фейсбуке» страницу мероприятия, и там оно называлось «На грани будущего: инновации в нефтедобыче». Вот же хрень. 

Сидящая справа от Жени Юля внимала, кажется, каждому слову. Журналистка слева делала пометки в блокноте, поправляя то очки, то диктофон на своих коленях, а Женя сползал по стулу все ниже, почти упираясь коленками в передний ряд и размышляя о том, когда, наконец, закончится этот долбанный перфоманс. 

Шла сорок третья минута. 

Вадим Стрелецкий отвечал на вопрос с первого ряда. 

Жене отчаянно хотелось пить. И стакан с минералкой, глоток из которого после удачного монолога сделал Стрелецкий, мозолил глаза и был сродни оазису в пустыне.   
У нефтяника был хорошо поставленный, спокойный голос, но информация о том, как перерабатывать нефть с помощью волшебных единорогов не интересовала Гордеева от слова совсем. Поэтому он прослушал шутку, от которой зал наполнился хохотом, и обновил «Инстаграмм» в сто двадцать первый раз. 

– Сколько там еще? – шепотом обратился он к Юле.   
– Минут десять, – она взглянула на экран своего телефона и вздохнула. – Честно говоря, я уже сама дико хочу выпить.   
– Выпить? – непонимающе переспросил Женя. – Где?  
– Здесь, – Юля скосила на него глаза, приподняв бровь. – Ты программу мероприятия читал? После лекции будет фуршет.   
– Я, пожалуй, его пропущу. 

Юля пожала плечами, потеряв к нему всякий интерес. Стрелецкий снова пошутил, и Женя замер на низком старте, собираясь делать ноги из зала как можно скорее.   
И ему это почти удалось. Почти – потому, что в процессе лавирования к выходу между гостями, успевшими разобрать бокалы с шампанским, он нос к носу столкнулся со Стрелецким. 

– Рад тебя видеть, Евгений, – Вадим Александрович был с него ростом, но почему–то Жене казалось, что нефтяник смотрит на него сверху вниз. – Шампанское? 

Он подцепил с подноса подошедшего к ним официанта два наполненных бокала и протянул один Жене.

– А, да, конечно, – пробормотал он, сделав глоток сладкого игристого. – Спасибо.   
– Как тебе моя лекция? – Стрелецкий улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом от его лица к руке, удерживающей бокал.

Скука смертная. Женя отпил еще немного шампанского, глядя поверх плеча Стрелецкого на белую стену зала со спроецированной на нее обложкой злополучной книги. Угождать нефтянику больше не имело смысла – так зачем теперь выдумывать?

– Я ее прослушал. 

Он думал, что Стрелецкий заявит ему что-то типа «неудивительно» – но нефтяник коротко рассмеялся, сощурив светлые голубые глаза, и ответил Жене с улыбкой:

– Это, возможно, к лучшему. 

Женя улыбнулся в ответ, подумав, что Стрелецкий вне амплуа заказчика может и не такой уж мудак. Он снова поднес шампанское к губам; и назревшую паузу в их короткой беседе нарушила подошедшая к ним женщина – ухоженная, красивая блондинка в мягком персиковом джемпере и строгой юбке до колен. 

– Добрый вечер, – она коротко кивнула Жене и коснулась рукой плеча Стрелецкого. – Вадим. Ты нужен мне на пять минут.

Было странно слышать имя Стрелецкого без отчества. 

– Я отойду, – сказал ему нефтяник. – Не скучай. 

Блондинка снова посмотрела на Женю – на этот раз внимательнее. От фамильярного «не скучай» в исполнении Стрелецкого и странной заинтересованности во взгляде женщины ему стало не по себе; хорошо, что говорить что–то в ответ не пришлось.   
Стрелецкий отошел вместе с блондинкой, взявшей его под локоть уверенным жестом. 

– Что он тебе рассказал? Я взяла тебе шампанское! 

Справа от Жени нарисовалась Юля. Судя по ее порозовевшим щекам и блестящему взгляду, бокал в ее руке был уже не первым и даже не вторым.

– Спасибо, – ему что сегодня, все будут преподносить выпивку? – Спросил как мне лекция.   
– А–а, – разочарованно протянула Сергеева. – Пойдем. Мне нужна компания. 

Для чего Юле нужна была компания, Женя в итоге так и не понял. Она и сама отлично справлялась – знакомилась и болтала с какими–то мужиками, продолжая поглощать шампанское, – и час спустя Гордеев ушел от нее незамеченным.

В просторном фойе конференц–зоны было приятно тихо и прохладно. Мимо, за стеклянными дверьми по широкой Тверской, скользили машины и сменялись прохожие; и Женя подошел к гардеробу, нащупывая в кармане брюк номерок. 

– Отчет еще не пришел, без него мы не будем проводить встречу. 

Раздавшийся в холле голос Стрелецкого был раздраженным, и Женя машинально повернул голову. 

Нефтяник стоял у выхода из зала и теперь молча слушал своего собеседника, нахмурившись и постукивая пальцами по деревянной стойке с рассыпанными на ней листовками будущих мероприятий. 

Из динамика его телефона слышалось искаженное расстоянием кряхтение и шипение мужского голоса.

– Не будем до тех пор, пока его не пришлют, – бескомпромиссно произнес Стрелецкий, когда кряхтение прекратилось. – И этот вопрос уже не ко мне, а к Яковлеву.   
– Ваша куртка, молодой человек.

Женя отвлекся, забирая пуховик. За его спиной послышалось тихое и жесткое «заебали», и когда Женя повернулся к высокому зеркалу, занимавшему пол стены рядом с гардеробом, Стрелецкий отчетливо спросил: 

– Уже уходишь? 

Женя моргнул, понимая, что это адресовано явно ему – во всем фойе не было больше никого, кроме гардеробщика, безучастно сидящего за стойкой перед плоским телевизором. 

– Жаль, – каким–то уставшим тоном добавил Стрелецкий, пока Женя оценивал расклад дел.   
– Простите, что не попрощался, – зачем–то сказал он. 

В ответ на его слова мужчина усмехнулся, качнув головой. Он выглядел хмурым, совсем не таким, каким был на лекции. 

– Считай, что попрощался, – ответил Стрелецкий, глядя куда–то в сторону улицы. 

Женя переступил с ноги на ногу, запихнув ладони в карманы куртки, прикидывая, ждет ли нефтяник от него какой–то реакции на свои слова, или нет. 

Верхняя пуговица на воротнике рубашки Стрелецкого была расстегнута; и в просвете матово блестела тонкая золотая цепочка. От креста, наверное. В резком, ярко–белом свете фойе лицо казалось похожим на обрубовку [4] для академического рисунка – совокупность жестких, скульптурных форм, вот только у гипсовой головы не было таких глубоких теней под глазами.

– Все–таки, до свидания, – сказал он Стрелецкому. 

Вадим Александрович просто кивнул ему в ответ. 

На улице Женя включил плеер, перекрывая громкой музыкой городской шум, но в мысли почему–то не лезло ничего, кроме странного разговора со Стрелецким под конец этого бестолкового вечера. 

Две недели спустя Гордеев смотрел на экран своего телефона, прикидывая, какова вероятность того, что у него начались глюки. Ему звонил Стрелецкий. 

Женя остановился в вестибюле метро и прижал «Айфон» к уху, прислонившись плечом к колонне экстренной связи. 

– Не отвлекаю, Евгений? – спросил нефтяник.   
– Нет, – ответил Женя, свободной рукой стягивая с шеи шарф. По сравнению с улицей на станции было невыносимо тепло.   
– Хорошо, – тем же ровным и спокойным тоном сказал Стрелецкий. – Мне нужна твоя помощь. 

Мимо по мраморному полу с утробным шумом ползла уборочная машина, оставляющая за собой чистый влажный след, почти как от гигантского слизняка. Нужна помощь? Что за бред? 

– Помощь? – переспросил Женя, отступая чуть в сторону от траектории движения уборщика. – Какая помощь?

Как назло, Стрелецкий заговорил одновременно с тем, когда на оба пути выехали поезда. Грохот колес о стыки рельсов и мерзкий скрип тормозов перекрыли звук из динамика, и единственное, что Женя различил, было «…деловое предложение» и «…сможешь подъехать…» 

– Я не понимаю, о чем вы, – сказал он, закрывая левое ухо пальцами. – Я в метро, слышно плохо.  
– Я скину адрес и время смской, – ответил Стрелецкий. – До встречи. 

Болтаясь в вагоне между плотно прижатыми к нему людьми, Женя думал о том, что за деловое предложение придумал Стрелецкий. Что–то связанное с дизайном, однозначно. Но нахера? Он что, успел написать еще одну книжку? 

Женя вышел из метро на Трубной. Нужный переулок оказался совсем рядом, и до него можно было вполне дойти пешком даже по морозу, заодно прикончив хотя бы пятнадцать минут из того получаса, что оставался до назначенного Стрелецким времени. 

Под конец рабочего дня Садовая–Самотечная и примыкающие к ней переулки были забиты автомобилями под завязку. Прямо перед рестораном раскорячились джип и какая–то легковушка, не вписавшиеся вдвоем в узкий проезд между припаркованными по обеим сторонам машинами. Вышедшие на улицу водители переругивались, в образовавшейся из–за столкновения пробке кто–то нетерпеливо сигналил, и неуклюже, почти тычась то носом, то задницей в соседей, посреди переулка разворачивался назад здоровенный «Ниссан». 

В ресторане было темно. Женя неопределенно пожал плечами в ответ на вопрос администратора зала, ожидают ли его – семи еще не было, и он понятия не имел, приехал ли уже Стрелецкий. Разглядеть кого–то в полумраке было проблематично, но ему, все же, повезло – нефтяник занял дальний столик у матовой стеклянной стены, мягко подсвеченной изнутри, за которой, судя по силуэтам бутылок на полках, располагалась барная стойка. 

– Здравствуйте. 

Стрелецкий кивнул в ответ, пожав ему руку.

– Ты был когда–нибудь здесь? – поинтересовался Вадим Александрович.  
– Нет.

Женя покачал головой и присел за стол напротив него. Вопрос был странным – какая разница, был он тут или нет? Или, так начинаются деловые переговоры? 

– Могу посоветовать что–нибудь, – невозмутимо продолжил Стрелецкий. – Ты любишь морепродукты?   
– Смотря какие, – Женя скользнул взглядом по меню. – Вообще, я люблю бургеры. 

Он посмотрел на Стрелецкого, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не спросить, какого хрена ему это так интересно. И вообще, они что, ради обсуждения еды тут встретились? 

– Бургеры, – задумчиво повторил нефтяник. – Точно.   
– Вы всех расспрашиваете о гастрономических пристрастиях при встрече? 

Все–таки, он не удержался.

– Нет, – Стрелецкий улыбнулся, чуть сощурив глаза, совсем как тогда, после лекции. – Ты первый. 

Что за херня.

Женя облокотился о деревянную столешницу, сделав вид, что его страшно заинтересовала ситуация за окном. Там, на самом деле, было и вправду довольно интересно – водители столкнувшихся машин так и не разобрались друг с другом. По таким пробкам ДПС наверняка не приедет еще с полчаса, а расходиться по мирному мужики, похоже, не собирались. Курили, окопавшись в салонах, а позади них все разворачивались обратно автомобилисты, решившие объехать затор переулками. 

– Думаю, можно переходить к делу, – произнес Стрелецкий. – Ты не против?   
– Нет, – ответил Женя. – Я же для этого сюда и приехал.   
– Разумеется, – Вадим Александрович тонко усмехнулся и поблагодарил официанта за принесенный чай. – У меня в квартире есть пустая стена в гостиной. Я думаю, ее нужно чем–то занять.   
– В каком смысле? 

Вопрос, наверное, был тупым. Но резкий переход к какой–то стене укладывался в жениной голове так мучительно, что ничего лучшего он не придумал.

– Изобразить что–нибудь на ней. Орнамент, рисунок… что–то в таком духе, – Стрелецкий пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, очевидно, изображая «такой дух». – Понимаешь?   
– Я никогда стены не расписывал, – ответил Женя. – Я вообще не очень хорошо рисую.  
– Ты же дизайнер, – непреклонно заметил Стрелецкий. – У меня с собой нет фотографии, может быть, посмотришь на стену сразу вживую, Женя? 

В голосе Стрелецкого появились низкие, приглушенные какие–то нотки. Почему-то вспомнился советский мультик про Маугли, где питон Каа сворачивался в разные фигуры и тягучим голосом звал: «Бли–иже, Бандерлоги, бли–ижеее»… и почему Стрелецкий вдруг назвал его Женей, а не Евгением? 

Хрень. Какая же хрень идиотская иногда лезет в мысли. 

– У тебя есть какие–то другие планы на вечер? – спросил Стрелецкий, не дождавшись ответа. 

Вот же блядь. Женя прикусил изнутри щеку, чувствуя, как начинает позорно краснеть. Теперь все удивительно четко вставало на свои места – и причина, по которой Стрелецкий пригласил его на презентацию своей книги, и вся мутная история с утверждением макетов, и особенно оброненное нефтяником «не скучай» на фуршете после лекции. 

Директор департамента хуй–запомнишь–чего его клеил. Прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, в ресторане с морепродуктами и без бургеров Женю клеил мужик.

И сдавать ему до конца жизни высшую математику каждый день, если это не так. 

– Да, у меня вообще–то есть планы, – взяв себя в руки, сказал Женя. – Мне пора.  
– Все в порядке, – улыбнулся Стрелецкий. – Я пришлю тебе фотографию. Идет?

Или не клеил? Женя стиснул в пальцах чашку, чувствуя, как запутывается в происходящем все сильнее – может быть, все действительно было в порядке? И Стрелецкий просто решил общаться с менее деловым тоном? 

– Идет, – Женя кивнул и протянул нефтянику руку. – До встречи, Вадим Александрович. 

Стрелецкий коротко пожал его ладонь.

– Можно просто Вадим. И на ты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4] Обрубовка – упрощенная модель головы человека, предназначенная для анализа формы в процессе рисования.


	6. Хэштег #роскошнаяжизнь

– Женя, блин, ты слышишь меня или нет?

От вклинившегося в ход мыслей голоса одногруппницы Гордеев вылил краску с излишком, чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы.

– У тебя бумага съехала, – предупредила Катя, стоящая за соседним шелкографским станком. – Поможешь мне раскатать?  
– Губу или краску?   
– Только попроси у меня еще лекции списать, – рассмеялась в ответ Щербакова, уступая ему место за своим станком. 

Женя облизнул нижнюю губу, плотно прижав шпатель к сетке. Чтобы изображение пропечаталось, вести краску по поверхности нужно было с силой, и у девчонок не всегда получалось с первого раза. До конца занятия он успел прокатать три копии – последняя получилась идеально. Щербакова была в восторге. 

Неделю назад он отправил Стрелецкому на почту варианты для росписи. Судя по фотке, в его квартире шел ремонт – неебических размеров стена была заштукатурена, но не покрашена, пол застелен строительной пленкой.

«Не уверен насчет цвета, – написал ему Стрелецкий в смске. – У меня есть несколько выкрасов [5], нужен свежий взгляд. Посмотришь?»

Поначалу Женя напрягся. Предложение опять звучало в духе «пойдем, мальчик, я покажу тебе все серии Покемонов и дам конфет», но, с другой стороны, может он действительно слишком загонялся? И с чего он вообще решил, что Стрелецкий предпочитает мужчин? Та блондинка на фуршете меньше всего была похожа на секретаршу, скорее, она вела себя как его девушка. Или жена.

Он согласился подъехать вечером, и Стрелецкий написал, что заберет его от метро Юго–Западная. Надо же, а Женя думал, что нефтяник живет в центре, во втиснутом между историческими зданиями доме премиум–класса. 

– Здравствуй, – сказал ему Вадим, когда Женя, заглянул в салон черного «Мерседеса», такого чистого и блестящего, как будто он выехал прямиком из мойки. Это в московской–то февральской грязище. 

Внутри приглушенно играло радио, панель управления на торпеде светилась, как в космическом корабле, и Женя вдохнул прогретый кондиционером воздух, щелкнув ремнем безопасности. К рукам намертво пристала типографская краска, и он попробовал оттереть ее хотя бы немного, чтобы не смахивать на безумного художника. 

– Тебе холодно? 

Выехавший на дорогу Стрелецкий мельком посмотрел на него. 

– Нет, это краска. У вас… – Женя запнулся, вспомнив, что Вадим предложил перейти на ты в прошлый раз. – У тебя ремонт идет, да?   
– Вроде того, – ответил Стрелецкий. – Мы почти приехали. 

Вадим свернул с проспекта Вернадского к светящимся в темном небе многоэтажкам, и Женя вспомнил рекламу этого комплекса, которую крутили по телеку пару лет назад. Парк у порога, собственный пруд, бассейн, квартиры с бешеным метражом, и все дела. Двадцать минут спустя Женя имел возможность оценить это все лично – и идеально чистую подземную парковку, и сверкающий отполированным камнем и мозаиками на потолке холл с четырьмя лифтами. Под пальмами в горшках стояли кожаные диваны, на одной из стен висела плазма, транслирующая выпуск новостей.   
В холле не было ни единой души, кроме охранника. 

Стрелецкий нажал на кнопку вызова лифта, и, пропустив Женю вперед, ткнул пальцем в горящую голубым огоньком «36». Последнюю на панели. 

Внутри лифт был зеркальный. Женя глянул искоса на свое отражение – самое время было пилить селфи и ставить хэштег #роскошнаяжизнь. Стрелецкий прислонился спиной к стене – и неприкрыто смотрел на него, молча, скользя взглядом по лицу и расстегнутой куртке. Это Женя видел в отражении. Спустя пару мгновений тихонько тренькнул лифт, в пальцах Стрелецкого зазвенела связка ключей, и в холле перед обшитой под дерево дверью Гордеев вдруг отчетливо понял, что готов сбежать. Вот так, просто развернувшись и вскочив в лифт, который наверняка еще даже не успел закрыться.

Приступ внезапной паники пришлось срочно давить. В конце концов, ведь его никто не заставлял сюда ехать? Он решил сам – правда, толком не понимая до конца, зачем. 

Но решил же.

– Ну, проходи, – негромко сказал Вадим Александрович, придержав входную дверь в квартиру. – Выключатель справа. 

И Женя перешагнул через порог, нащупал на шершавой стене гладкий зализанный прямоугольник, и холл залило ярким светом. Хэштег #роскошнаяжизнь пригодился бы и здесь. По одной плитке со строгой мозаикой и дизайнерскому креслу в холле определенно плакал журнал AD [6]. Горькими, очевидно, слезами, потому что слева от двери вела на второй этаж изогнутая деревянная лестница с коваными перилами.

– Ты сам выбирал все? 

Женя повесил куртку на вкрученный в стену латунный крючок.

– Нет, – коротко ответил Стрелецкий. – У меня нет на это времени. 

В реальности гостиная казалась еще просторнее, чем на фото. За высокими, от пола до потолка панорамными окнами было видно дощатую террасу; проем в боковой стене закрывала строительная пленка, но за ней угадывались очертания кухонной зоны. Сделав полный круг по помещению, Женя остановился и засунул ладони в карманы джинсов. 

Выкрасов нигде не наблюдалось. 

«А ты, как будто, ожидал их увидеть», – мысленно сказал он сам себе. 

Стрелецкий подошел к нему сзади. И Женя не успел никак отреагировать на это – только почувствовал, как по телу пробежал холодок перед тем, как чужие пальцы уверенно коснулись его шеи сзади. Он замер, буквально слыша, как бьется собственное сердце. В квартире было нереально тихо. Еще бы, тридцать шестой этаж и тройные стеклопакеты. 

– Я думаю, сюда подойдет контрастный цвет, – произнес он, чтобы нарушить эту давящую тишину хоть чем-то.

Стрелецкий тихо усмехнулся ему на ухо. 

– А я думаю, мы уже вдоволь наигрались в дизайнера и заказчика. 

Сказать по правде, в жениной голове выкрасов уже не было в помине. Там было пусто. Стрелецкий обошел его и мягко погладил большим пальцем его щеку и уголок рта, притягивая свободной рукой ближе. А потом он подался вперед и поцеловал Женю – сначала одними губами, пробуя осторожно, но настойчиво.

Гордеев ответил – с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя колкую отрастающую щетину и влажный язык, скользнувший по его верхней губе. К щекам прилила кровь. Отлично, он делал это опять – обжимался с парнем. И ему опять это нравилось. Только сейчас все ощущения были острее и четче, потому что он не был пьян.

Рука Стрелецкого, придерживающая его скулу, опустилась ниже. И Женя открыл глаза, когда Стрелецкий отстранился, разорвав поцелуй. 

Вадим облизнул губы. Еще вчера Женя и подумать не мог, что это может возбуждать похлеще самой забористой порнухи – но это было именно так, и даже лучше. Нижняя губа Вадима влажно блестела, и Женя вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что Стрелецкий отлично бы смотрелся в рекламе какой–нибудь дорогой тачки, парфюма, недвижимости, нужное подчеркнуть. 

Вадим, кажется, уловил ход его мыслей. И расстегнул воротник своей рубашки. А потом следующую пуговицу – медленно, не отводя взгляда. 

И в этот момент в жениной голове что–то щелкнуло. 

Он собирался заняться сексом с мужчиной. Не по пьяни. Не под травкой. А вот так, по-серьезному, просто приехав к нему домой после института. 

– Вадим. 

Женя сглотнул сухим горлом – и отвел взгляд, остановившись на золотом кресте на груди Стрелецкого. 

– Я слушаю.

Голос Вадима прозвучал низко. Чуть хрипловато даже. 

Ну, и что он собирался сказать? Я трахаюсь только после бутылки виски? Я вообще не трахаюсь с мужиками? Я запутался и ничего не понимаю? Херня. Он чувствовал взгляд Стрелецкого и заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза – но не успел ничего произнести. 

Стандартная мелодия звонка на «Айфоне» гулко отдалась от голых стен гостиной. Стрелецкий вытащил мобильник из брюк, нахмурился, глядя на экран – и вышел из комнаты, резко спросив у собеседника: «Сейчас, что ли?»

Женя обхватил свои плечи ладонями, чувствуя себя в полном раздрае. Голос Стрелецкого, ушедшего куда–то в глубину квартиры, снова стало слышно отчетливее. 

– Извини, – сказал Вадим, вернувшись в гостиную. – Срочное дело. Вызвать тебе такси?  
– Такси? – переспросил Женя. Стрелецкий его что, за девку принимает? – Нет. Я могу и сам. 

Он вышел в холл и подцепил с крючка куртку. 

– Я позвоню тебе.

Стрелецкий прислонился плечом к дверному проему и потянул Женю к себе. Он сделал шаг навстречу. Он и правда был одного роста с Вадимом. 

– Кстати, – губы Стрелецкого почти соприкоснулись с его, и Женя почувствовал теплое дыхание кожей. – У меня есть выкрасы. Если ты вдруг засомневался. 

Уже на первом этаже Женя столкнулся с каким–то парнем, влетевшим в двери лифта, едва они открылись наполовину. 

– Пардон, – парень тяжело дышал, как будто пробежал с полкилометра. – Ты вниз или вверх? 

Его лицо казалось очень знакомым. Он стянул с головы серую шапку, и под ней оказались встрепанные светлые волосы, остриженные по скулы. 

– Я выхожу, – ответил Женя, обходя парня.

Где Женя мог его видеть? Если он живет здесь, то встретить его можно разве что в кинотеатре на премьерном показе. Может, по телику? 

За спиной с мягким шелестом закрылся лифт. 

Раздумья о том, видел он до этого или нет блондина, заняли какую–то часть дороги до метро; а потом Женя прислонился в вагоне к дверям и бездумно уставился на проносящуюся мимо стену тоннеля. Кажется, список идиотских поступков в его жизни сегодня пополнился еще одним.

Неделю спустя минус десять на градуснике и полметра снега в шестидесяти километрах от Москвы были последним напоминанием об отступающей зиме.   
Еще была безбожно застрявшая посреди поселка на брюхе родительская Тойота Сосны, для которой пришлось прокапывать колею сначала на дороге, а потом за забором на участке; и они ржали, скидывая снег с лопат друг на друга. В доме было чуть тепло – газовый котел стоял на минимуме мощности, девчонки тут же начали мерзнуть и ныть, и в итоге им пришлось еще полчаса таскать из сарая дрова, чтобы растопить камин. 

К вечеру дом прогрелся настолько, что стало жарко. Женя стянул с себя джемпер, оставшись в легкой футболке – девчонки уже давно сидели в майках, веселые и раскрасневшиеся от водки с соком. 

– Я русская женщина, немолодая, не снимаюсь в кино, но меня показывают по телику? 

В ответ раздалось дружное «да», и Женя, задумчиво постучав пальцами по своей бумажке, наклеенной на лоб, задал следующий вопрос: 

– Я ведущая новостей? 

Теперь его друзья дружно заорали «нет». Ход перешел к Сосновскому, который никак не мог угадать Русалочку. В ноги Жене бился хвост его собаки, здоровенного слюнявого мастиффа, запущенного кем–то в дом и теперь счастливо жравшего объедки со стола; желудок слабо протестовал против коньяка и водки, и от смеха болели все участвующие в процессе мышцы. 

– Я Белоснежка?   
– Мимо! – радостно заявил Танин. – Так. Теперь я.

В итоге Женя оказался Мизулиной [7]. Он вышел из игры, и оттого, что больше не нужно было перебирать варианты и вопросы, ему снова вспомнился Стрелецкий. С их встречи прошла уже неделя; и с тех пор Вадим не звонил и не писал. Гордеев чувствовал себя странно – он не был уверен, что хочет продолжить то, что они начали, но и выкинуть из головы случившееся было совершенно невозможно. На той неделе он дрочил несколько раз, стараясь думать о девчонках, но воображение упорно показывало один и тот же набор кадров: Вадим Стрелецкий, расстегивающий пуговицы на своей рубашке, его влажные от слюны губы, золотая полоска цепочки, уходящей по загорелой коже под ткань одежды. 

– Что ты мне там написала? – Сосновский повернулся к своей девушке, заливавшейся смехом от его попыток угадать самого себя. – Я уже понял, что я охуенный парень, а дальше что? 

Ксюша продолжала смеяться, отмахнувшись от него. И тут Сосну осенило.

– Бля. Да это ж я сам! 

Они разлили еще водки по стаканам и решили поиграть в твистер, но равновесие было невозможно держать даже стоя на двух ногах, чего уж говорить о том, когда ты балансируешь на одной руке и одной ноге, а под тобой и над тобой кто–то пытается перебраться на следующее поле? После первого раунда Сосна с Ксюшей ушли на второй этаж; а остальные как–то незаметно разбрелись по комнатам, пока Женя увлеченно болтал с Таниным, перекидываясь в карты. 

– Я вот тут подумал, – сказал Серега. – Мог бы я быть геем? 

Танин был уникален. Только он из всех жениных знакомых и друзей мог подумать в четыре часа утра о том, мог ли бы он быть геем. Или католиком. Или, например, о том, почему часть обезьян эволюционировала в людей, а часть нет. 

– Вряд ли, – ответил Женя, чувствуя, что еще минут пятнадцать, и червы перед его взором плавно станут бубнами. – Ты свою жопу слишком любишь. 

А как насчет его собственной жопы? Женя посмотрел на веер из карт в своей руке, соображая, чем отбиваться – но мысли уже были заняты другим. 

– А ты бы смог? – Танин заржал, бросив ему козырную девятку. – На еще.   
– Чего смог?   
– Не знаю, – Танин почесал затылок, явно потеряв нить своих рассуждений. – Трахнуться с мужиком?  
– Еще чего, – Женя скинул на девятку короля и снова перевел взгляд на оставшиеся в руке карты, понимая, что вряд ли сможет посмотреть другу в глаза. – Ну, бито?

Наутро снег резал глаза так, что наворачивались слезы. Женя потер веки костяшками пальцев и проморгался, глядя в окно на курсирующего по участку мастиффа; стоять босым и полуголым после духоты под одеялом было приятно и прохладно. Горло адски сушило, болела голова, и хотелось зарыться в сугроб на пару минут. Для свежести. 

– Жень, что мы пили? – спросила за его спиной Аня. – После водки? 

Аня Селиверстова была его с Таниным одноклассницей. Позапрошлым летом Женя переспал с ней – на дне рождения Сереги, после такого количества выпитого пива, что они оба едва стояли на ногах. Он понятия не имел, почему им тогда взбрело в голову потрахаться – они не встречались, просто дружили в одной компании. Но целоваться в родительской спальне было прикольно; Аня впихнула ему в руку блестящий квадратик с запечатанным внутри гондоном, и наутро Женя помнил все обрывками – мягкую, прикрытую кружевным лифчиком Анину грудь, ее коленки, сжавшие ему ребра, и сдавленный выдох на ухо, когда он засунул член внутрь. Он пытался продержаться подольше, но ничего, конечно, не вышло. 

Потом они вроде как стали встречаться, и это было странно – вроде спуска с горки на велосипеде, когда вроде уже можно и не ехать так быстро, но остановиться пока не получается. Аня была симпатичная, черноволосая, с пухлыми губами и красивой улыбкой, но что–то было не так. 

Тогда Женя думал, что, наверное, она просто не в его вкусе. Может быть, он на самом деле любил блондинок с маленькой грудью? Ему нравилось общаться с Селиверстовой, ходить в кино, пить пиво в компании общих друзей, но член у него вставал только тогда, когда Аня принималась дрочить. Через полтора месяца после их первого секса началась учеба в универе, они встречались все реже, а к концу первого семестра Селиверстова сказала ему, что влюбилась в другого. 

И Женя не почувствовал ни обиды, ни разочарования, ничего, кроме облегчения. Аня выглядела расстроенной, и было понятно, что ей страшно неудобно сообщать такие новости – поэтому Женя обнял ее в ответ и убедил в том, что с ним все в порядке и он не будет обзывать ее шлюхой на каждом углу. 

Теперь, спустя два года, глядя на страдальчески нахмуренную девушку, прижавшую ладонь ко лбу, Женя задумался о том, что если бы у нее были светлые волосы и грудь первого размера, ничего бы все равно не получилось. Наверное. «А ты бы смог? – прозвучал у него в голове пьяный голос Танина. – Трахнуться с мужиком?»

– Эй, Гордеев? Завис? 

Аня пощелкала пальцами перед его лицом, улыбнувшись. И Женя приобнял ее за плечи, потянув в сторону кухни. 

– Настойку пили, Селиверстова. Пошли пожрем. Там еще салат остался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5] Выкрас – образец для демонстрации цвета лакокрасочного материала.  
> [6] Журнал AD (Architectural digest) – международный журнал об архитектуре и дизайне интерьеров.  
> [7] Мизулина – здесь речь идет Елене Мизулиной, российском государственном и политическом деятеле, известной как автор резонансных инициатив и законопроектов, в основном нацеленных на борьбу с геями, матом и интернетом.


	7. Что такое суп Сен-Жермен?

Два дня спустя, во вторник вечером, когда Женя шел из офиса в метро, Стрелецкий все–таки позвонил. 

– Здравствуй, Женя, – сказал он. – Я хочу встретиться с тобой. 

Гордеев думал, что Вадим сначала спросит, как у него дела, ну или что–то в этом духе – но, похоже, Стрелецкий не считал нужным интересоваться такими вещами. 

– А–а, хорошо, – Женя переступил через лужу, в которую превратился растопленный ядреным московским реагентом снег, и, решив, что его ответ не выглядит законченным, добавил. – Я не против.

Воды на перекрестке Большой Грузинской и Баррикадной было столько, что проезжающие мимо машины заливали ей тротуар на метр в глубину. Жене повезло – он успел вовремя отскочить назад, но на джинсы все равно попала пара грязных капель. 

– Как насчет пятницы вечером? – спросил Вадим. 

Светофор переключился на зеленый. Значит, как насчет трахнуться с мужиком в пятницу вечером? Или продолжать дрочить каждый день, представляя себе губы и шею Стрелецкого? В конце концов, если что–то пойдет не так, он ведь всегда сможет сбежать? 

– Идет, – Женя прижал «Айфон» к уху плотнее, чувствуя, как предательски влажнеет ладонь – то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения.   
– Я заеду за тобой в восемь, – сказал ему Вадим. – Где ты будешь?   
– В офисе, – ответил он, остановившись перед входом в метро. – Помнишь адрес? 

В пятницу утром Женя наврал Танину, что у него дочерта работы и недоделанный проект по учебе, а маму предупредил о том, что понятия не имеет, когда вернется домой. 

Правдой из этого, как ни странно, была отмазка для мамы. 

Вечером, когда Стрелецкий позвонил и сказал, что ждет его на набережной, Женя застрял на проходной офиса. Он пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы рукой, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале у выхода – и застегнул на молнию черный бомбер, надетый поверх белой футболки. Он нервничал. По–настоящему, без шуток, как девка перед свиданием. И ему это не нравилось. 

Но по–другому не получалось. 

– Ну, здравствуй, – в машине Вадим наклонился к нему через широкий подлокотник между водительским и пассажирским сиденьями. И поцеловал в губы – коротко, скользнув пальцами по Жениной щеке. – Есть хочешь?   
– Да, – Женя закинул свой рюкзак на заднее сидение и устроился поудобнее, вытянув ноги. – Я не обедал сегодня.   
– Я тоже, – кивнул Вадим. – Как ты относишься к французской кухне?  
– Примерно как к биному Ньютона, – Женя улыбнулся, довольный тем, что за неделю самокопания и сомнений чувство юмора не покинуло его. – Ничего о ней не знаю. 

Стрелецкий рассмеялся, искоса посмотрев на него. Кажется, шутка пришлась ему по душе, и это придало Жене уверенности. 

– Как дела с твоим ремонтом? – спросил он.   
– Все готово. Сегодня завезли мебель в гостиную. Ты нервничаешь? 

Стрелецкий опустил правую руку ему на колено, слегка сжав пальцами. Надо же, а Женя и не заметил, что качает ногой, как психованный. 

– Нет, – ответил он, решив не признавать, что Вадим попал в точку. – Я вообще часто болтаю ногами.  
– Понятно, – Вадим провел ладонью от его колена вверх, и Женя почувствовал, как тело немедленно отзывается на прикосновение тяжестью в паху. – Ты вроде говорил, что твоя практика закончилась? 

Они проехали мимо Дома Правительства и выехали на широкий, подсвеченный разноцветными огнями Новый Арбат. Сосредоточенный на руке Вадима, продолжавшей поглаживать его ногу, Женя не сразу понял, что тот имеет в виду.

– Меня взяли на стажировку. 

Ладонь Стрелецкого остановилась чуть выше, чем раньше. 

– Поздравляю. – Он убрал руку и вытащил из лежащей на подлокотнике пачки сигарету. – Ты куришь?   
– Иногда. Спасибо. 

Стрелецкий щелкнул зажигалкой, и салон машины наполнился крепким запахом смол и табака. На том месте, где еще секунду назад была его ладонь, осталась тянущая, почти физически ощутимая пустота, и Женя провел по бедру рукой, надеясь стереть это ощущение. 

– Мы почти приехали. 

Стрелецкий свернул с Тверского бульвара в темную арку длинного, украшенного лепниной дома, и припарковался у кованой лестницы, ведущей на крыльцо освещенного винтажными канделябрами ресторана. 

– Посмотри, что написано на обратной стороне. 

Уже внутри Вадим, получивший из рук гардеробщика номерок, улыбнулся Жене и кивнул на зажатый в его пальцах крупный золотистый кругляшок с витиеватым тиснением. С изнанки номерок оказался гладким, с аккуратной узкой рамкой по краю и черной надписью, выведенной рукописным шрифтом. 

– Мне желают приятно провести время, – Женя хмыкнул, пройдя вслед за встретившим их администратором в просторный темный зал. 

На второй этаж ресторана вела узкая лестница – и в отличие от нижнего зала с раскиданными по помещению столами здесь были отдельные кабины, закрытые от посторонних глаз расшитыми шторами. 

– Ваш столик.

Остановившийся у одной из кабин администратор сдержанно улыбнулся, и, дождавшись, когда они устроятся на диванах, задвинул тяжело колыхнувшиеся на кольцах шторы. 

– Этот тебе лучше подойдет.

Стрелецкий протянул Жене свой номерок через стол, окинув его внимательным, оценивающим взглядом. В дорогой, винтажный интерьер ресторана его простая белая футболка и рюкзак «Адидас» явно не вписывались, но, с другой стороны, Стрелецкий ведь не предупреждал его о том, куда они пойдут.

«Вы выглядите безупречно»

– Мне не хватает кружевного воротника и манжет, – Женя улыбнулся, отложив номерок в сторону. – Ты часто здесь бываешь?  
– Почему ты так решил? 

Стрелецкий заинтересованно приподнял брови, закурив новую сигарету. Судя по лежащей на столе пепельнице закон о запрете курения в общественных местах здесь не особо соблюдался. 

– Администратор не спросил, на чье имя бронь, – ответил Женя.   
– Владелец ресторана – мой друг, – Вадим подвинул пепельницу ближе к себе. – Думаю, он выдал администратору инструкции на этот счет, потому что я лично вижу его в первый раз. 

В меню, которое Женя листал все это время, не было ни одного нормального названия. Ну, прямо как в фильме. Дефлопе из палабы с семечками кациуса [8]. И крутон, блин. Попробуй, разбери, что это вообще. 

– Что такое суп Сен–Жермен?   
– Тертый горох в курином бульоне, – мягко усмехнулся Стрелецкий в ответ. – Я говорил Олегу, что если нельзя назвать блюдо по–человечески, то стоит хотя бы подписать внизу, из чего оно сделано.   
– Тогда бы его никто не брал, – Женя отложил меню и вытянул из пачки Стрелецкого сигарету. – Не очень классно говорить потом друзьям, что ты ел тертый горох с сухарем.

Сигареты Вадима были тяжелыми, и от дыма запершило в горле. Но курить хотелось больше – даже без выпивки. 

– Ты прав, – Стрелецкий усмехнулся, стряхнув пепел. – Помочь тебе с выбором?   
– Да, – кивнул Женя. – Иначе я разорвусь между фуа–гра и кок–о–вен [9]. 

Спустя пару часов и две бутылки вина Женя залез на диван с ногами, подоткнув под спину атласную подушку с золотыми кистями на углах. Пепельница, стоящая между ними на углу стола, щетинилась окурками, как спинка ежа.

– А ты когда–нибудь ел обезьяньи мозги? 

С чего ему в голову пришел именно этот вопрос, Женя понятия не имел. Он не был уверен, что это вообще связано с предыдущей темой их разговора – Вадим рассказывал какие–то забавные случаи с отдыха заграницей, но Вьетнам (или, где там едят макак?) в историях никак не фигурировал. 

– Нет, – Стрелецкий отрицательно покачал головой, косо усмехнувшись. – И не горю желанием, честно говоря. А ты что, хочешь?   
– Не–ет, – он сморщил нос в ответ, в красках представив склизкие, серые мозги на своей тарелке. – Мне кажется, это так же гадко, как бычьи яйца и жареные тараканы.   
– Ну, не знаю, как насчет тараканов, – задумчиво произнес Вадим. – А бычьи яйца на вкус почти такие же, как почки. 

Вина в бокале почти не осталось, как и сомнений в голове. Стрелецкий, давно снявший пиджак, расслабленно курил, выдыхая дым в потолок, и разговаривать с ним о тараканах и яйцах было легко. Теперь Вадим сидел рядом с ним, и его рука снова лежала на женином бедре – спокойно и уверенно, как будто он касался так уже не в первый и не второй раз. 

– Объяснишь, где тут туалет? – спросил Женя.   
– Как выйдешь отсюда – налево.

Стрелецкий поставил свой бокал на стол – и не дал Жене подняться на ноги, придержав его за бедро. 

– Подожди–ка. 

От Вадима пахло вином и сигаретами. Он улыбался – мягко и едва заметно, и в полутьме кабинки это выглядело очень интимно. Женя подался вперед первым, коснулся раскрытыми губами его рта, и Стрелецкий улыбнулся шире, прежде чем ответить на приглашение. 

– Я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы пропустить десерт, – сказал он чуть позже, в паузе между поцелуями. – Встретимся в холле?

Ну, что там Женя думал сказать Стрелецкому в прошлый раз? «Я трахаюсь с мужиками только после бутылки виски?» Две бутылки вина, кажется, тоже пойдут. Вадим смотрел ему в глаза, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу за ухом, и Женя шумно сглотнул пересохшим от возбуждения горлом. В джинсах было тесно. 

– Да, – он почувствовал, как пальцы Вадима скользнули от его уха к щеке, и остановились у уголка рта. – Договорились. 

Пять минут спустя он уже ехал на заднем сидении такси рядом со Стрелецким, оставившим свою машину у ресторана. Под колесами гудело очищенное от снежной жижи полотно Комсомольского Проспекта, мимо проносились встречные автомобили, и по обе стороны дороги тянулись жилые и офисные здания, светящиеся в темноте прямоугольниками окон. Как гигантский тетрис. 

Женя так и сказал Вадиму. 

– У тебя был тетрис? – спросил Стрелецкий.   
– Мне чуть больше пятнадцати лет, – Женя рассмеялся, прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу. – Если ты об этом. 

Вадим улыбнулся в ответ, коротко погладив его шею сзади – и Женя перехватил его руку прежде, чем Стрелецкий убрал ее. Прижал плотнее, чувствуя, как снова накатывает острое, горячее возбуждение. 

Он был уверен, что когда они выйдут наконец из такси, и за ними закроются толстые блестящие двери лифта в доме Стрелецкого, будут настойчивые поцелуи и широкие мужские ладони под футболкой; ключи, впопыхах заткнутые в замочные скважины и торопливо потянутая с плеч куртка в темноте холла – так, чтобы было невозможно сомневаться. 

Чтобы ему просто не дали этого сделать. 

Но все случилось иначе. Они ехали в лифте, как в прошлый раз – разойдясь по углам, и Женя, сминая в крохотный квадрат завалявшийся в кармане билет из кино, смотрел на свое отражение и думал о том, что, может быть, в лифте есть камеры и Вадим просто не хочется палиться.

– Хочешь чего–нибудь выпить? – спросил Стрелецкий, когда они зашли в квартиру.

Интересно, а мог ли он дать отрицательный ответ? Сейчас, в просторном, ярко освещенном холле, с холодящим комком интереса, предвкушения и неуверенности, застрявшим где–то в желудке? 

– Да, – кивнул он. 

Теперь в гостиной не было никаких следов ремонта. На выкрашенных в серый цвет стенах висели абстрактные постеры; под одним из них устроился узкий, ярко–синий стол с золотой отделкой, выглядящий как очень дорогой антиквариат. А вот диван, занимавший центр комнаты, был вполне современным. С накиданными на него подушками. 

Вернувшийся из кухни Стрелецкий потушил верхний свет, оставив горящими только торшеры, и включил висящий под потолком проектор. А потом протянул Жене наполненный белым вином бокал, присев рядом на диван. 

И вот тут Гордеев понял, что его трясет. Натурально, до подрагивающих пальцев, которыми он вцепился в тонкое стекло переданного ему бокала. От страха, от возбуждения, или от того, как Стрелецкий смотрел на него – черт знает, но он едва справлялся с собой. 

– Все в порядке? – спросил Вадим, забрав с низкого журнального столика свой бокал.   
– Да, – Женя сделал глоток вина, и все же добавил. – Вернее, нет. Я отвлекся в такси. Немного. 

– А, – улыбнулся Стрелецкий. – Это легко исправить. 

В мягком, рассеянном освещении гостиной лицо Вадима выглядело не таким жестким и серьезным, как обычно. Может быть, оттого, что он и сам прилично выпил в ресторане. Некстати почему–то всплыл в мыслях рассказ Танина о том, что он первый раз переспал с девчонкой под «Черепашек Ниндзя» на СТС, и Женя усмехнулся этому воспоминанию – вот только вышло как–то нервно. Со сбитым выдохом в губы Стрелецкого. 

Вадим целовался со вкусом. Прикусывал его губы, облизывал, и возбуждение вернулось с новой силой – такой, что Женя сам принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Стрелецкого, задевая пальцами теплую кожу. Он не был уверен, от чего его больше прет – от того, что он раздевал Вадима, или от того, как уверенно и жестко тот гладил его грудь под одеждой, прихватывая соски, или вообще от всего сразу. Это было слишком хорошо, слишком непривычно и слишком кайфово – трогать голые мужские плечи, стянув с них рубашку, целовать губы, и, наконец, податься бедрами в беззастенчиво сжавшую между ног ладонь – именно так, как хотелось больше всего. 

Он сделал то же самое в ответ. 

Вадим выдохнул ему на ухо. И расстегнул на Жене джинсы. 

Кажется, в этот момент Гордееву окончательно снесло крышу. 

Он вытащил член Вадима из плотных боксеров, оцарапав руку о молнию брюк, и плотно обхватил его пальцами. Хуй у Стрелецкого был большой, и когда Женя провел рукой вниз, стягивая с крупной головки тонкую кожицу, Вадим облизнул губы, и глядя ему прямо в глаза, хрипло приказал: 

– Сними джинсы. 

Какие там джинсы, в таком состоянии Женя снял бы для Стрелецкого хоть кинофильм. С порнухой, конечно. Он поднялся с дивана, потянув джинсы с бедер непослушными, подрагивающими пальцами; они сползли вниз вместе с бельем. Вадим беззастенчиво скользнул пальцами по своему члену, не отрывая от Жени взгляда – и, подавшись вперед, взял Гордеева за руку и потянул к себе. 

Женя оступился, не успев сообразить, что произошло. От выпитого вина голова резко закружилась, и он уперся обеими руками в спинку дивана, чтобы не завалиться.   
Стрелецкий провел раскрытой ладонью по его спине от лопаток до талии. 

Остановился на копчике на какое–то мгновение – и Женя вздрогнул, почувствовав его пальцы между ягодиц. 

Сумасшедшая, горячая эйфория вдруг пропала, как будто утром сдернули занавеску с окна. Стрелецкий собирался его трахнуть. Прямо сейчас. 

– Подожди.

Он сам не сообразил, когда это успело сорваться у него с языка. Можно подумать, он ехал сюда не трахаться? Думал, что Стрелецкий ему отсосет и отправит домой отсыпаться? Ха. 

– Что случилось? 

Вадим не убрал руку – а он запнулся на полуслове, понимая, как бессмысленно сейчас прозвучит что–то вроде «я не хочу». Потому что он хотел, иначе бы не приехал сюда и не сидел бы сейчас верхом на Стрелецком с горящей от возбуждения мордой и стоящим колом членом. 

Вот только страх, скручивающий все внутренности в морской узел, не собирался никуда деваться. 

– Я… я не готов. 

А вот этого точно не нужно было говорить. Женя понял это через какое–то мгновение, когда Стрелецкий погладил его по заднице и подтолкнул рукой в сторону. 

– Ванная и туалет справа от лестницы. 

Какая, к черту, ванная? Женя моргнул, не сдвинувшись с места. 

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя проводил? 

У Стрелецкого был темный, раздразненный взгляд. И до Жени дошло. Гребаный, мать его, русский язык. Всего одно слово. «Не готов» вместо «не могу». 

– Нет, – Женя тряхнул головой, чувствуя, что краснеет, кажется, сильнее всех допустимых пределов. – Черт. Вадим. 

Он бессильно выдохнул, прижав кулак к губам. 

– Женя, – Стрелецкий поставил свой бокал на место. – В чем дело? 

И как он, интересно, думал сливаться, если что–то пойдет не так? Вот, все уже пошло не так – и теперь, по идее, ему надо было хватать свои вещи и бежать к выходу? 

Какая же хуйня. Женя убрал руку от лица, и, не глядя на Стрелецкого, ответил на одном дыхании: 

– Я никогда этого не делал. 

Ну, вот. Он сказал. В гостиной повисла пауза, едва нарушаемая тихим, на грани слышимости бормотанием из колонок аудиосистемы, подсоединенной к проектору. Женя не видел экрана, но кажется, там шел Джеймс Бонд, и вся эта ситуация была настолько нелепой, что годилась для дерьмового скетча. 

Но похоже, что Стрелецкого она совсем не напрягала. 

– Ясно, – Вадим откинул голову на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза и улыбнувшись. – Это проблема?   
– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Женя. 

Вадим неспешно гладил его бедра ладонями, и выражение лица у него было совершенно нечитаемым.

– Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь, – медленно произнес он. – А можешь остаться. И мы попробуем продолжить. В том формате, который устроит нас обоих.

Предложение выглядело так, как будто его брали на слабо. А это Жене никогда не нравилось.

– А чего хочешь ты? – спросил он в лоб. 

Во взгляде Вадима появилась заинтересованность. 

– По мне не заметно? 

Отвечать Жене не пришлось. Стрелецкий прихватил в кулаке его волосы на затылке и поцеловал грубо, больно прикусив нижнюю губу. От прикосновения твердых пальцев почти опавший член снова налился кровью, и Женя не сдержал стона, перехватывая хуй Вадима в кулак. Он не думал, что на него снова накатит так быстро – но удовольствие было едва ли выносимым. Женя уперся взмокшим лбом в плечо Стрелецкого, надрачивая ему так, что мышцы правой руки начали ныть от напряжения, и зажмурился до цветных точек перед глазами, когда Вадим вкрутил ему в зад палец. Его тряхнуло раз, потом второй, и он спустил Стрелецкому в руку, подавившись собственным стоном. 

– Не вздумай останавливаться, – хрипло выдохнул Вадим, и Женя стиснул зубы, скользнув пальцами к головке его члена и перехватывая чуть ниже свободной рукой. 

Стрелецкий длинно выдохнул, и по жениным пальцам потекла чужая горячая сперма. 

Он разжал кулак.

В горле сушило. В жопе было странно. 

– Я сейчас вернусь, – Стрелецкий коротко прижался к его плечу сухими губами, прежде чем столкнуть его со своих колен на диван. – Не скучай. 

Женя улыбнулся, откидываясь на подушки. От выпитого алкоголя кружилась голова, и спать хотелось неебически. Какое-то время он еще слушал шум воды, доносящийся со стороны холла, а потом вытянулся на диване, прикрыв глаза. 

Ну, Стрелецкий же наверняка разбудил бы его, если бы это понадобилось? 

Когда Гордеев проснулся, в лицо ему ярко светило солнце. Он повернулся набок и, сглотнув слюну пересохшим горлом, стянул с себя жаркий шерстяной плед, который Стрелецкий, видимо, накинул на него ночью. 

Вчера он кончил от того, что Вадим вставил ему палец в зад. И это был самый охеренный оргазм за всю его жизнь. 

Супер. 

Он хотел еще. 

Спустив босые ноги на прохладный паркет и сонно зевнув, Женя огляделся в поисках своей одежды. На удивление, джинсы и футболка обнаружились сложенными на журнальном столике вместе с трусами – а он–то уже думал искать их на полу. 

– Доброе утро, Женя, – Вадим, сидящий за барной стойкой на кухне, посмотрел на него поверх экрана «Макбука». – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Неплохо, – Женя улыбнулся в ответ. – Работаешь?   
– Да, – коротко отозвался Вадим. – Мне нужно ответить на письмо. Пять минут. 

За пять минут Женя успел сходить в ванную, умыться и прополоскать рот зубной пастой. Когда он вернулся на кухню, Стрелецкий уже закрыл ноутбук и теперь просто пил кофе, глядя куда–то в окно. В ярком утреннем свете его профиль четко выделялся на фоне белого кухонного гарнитура и такой же плитки, и Женя не удержался – достал из кармана джинсов «Айфон» и щелкнул кадр. Жаль только, что его нельзя было выложить в Инстаграмм. Потому что пришлось бы объяснять друзьям, кто это. 

– Нам пора, – Вадим подошел к нему и провел пальцами по скуле, прежде чем поцеловать. – У меня самолет через три часа.   
– Ты улетаешь?   
– Да. В командировку. На неделю.   
– Куда?   
– В Питер, – Стрелецкий опустил ладонь ему на шею, мягко поглаживая кожу. – Я рад, что ты не сбежал вчера.   
– Я тоже. 

Вадим улыбнулся. Целоваться с ним вот так, утром, неспешно и вдумчиво, было еще круче, чем ночью, и в паху снова ожидаемо потянуло. Но у Стрелецкого, похоже, действительно было мало времени. 

На барной стойке тренькнул телефон, и Вадим, поглядев на экран, сказал ему: 

– Такси на месте. Идем, я подброшу тебя до метро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [8] Кок–о–вен (coq au vin) – петух в вине, классическое блюдо французской кухни.   
> [9] Дефлопе из палабы с семечками кациуса – отсылка к фильму «О чем говорят мужчины» Дмитрия Дьяченко.


	8. Все красивые мужики

В институте отвратительно воняло свежеокрашенными стенами. Начиная со входа на четвертый этаж и заканчивая кабинками в туалете; и к середине первой пары голова разболелась так, что хотелось оторвать ее к чертовой матери.

– Таким образом, правообладатель не может контролировать товарный знак, сходный с принадлежащим ему, если не сможет доказать, что они совпадают до степени смешения.

Женя вздохнул, забросив написание лекции на загадочной «степени смешения». В окно лупило солнце, слепя левый глаз; сидящая с ним за одной партой Катя ссорилась в смсках со своим парнем и периодически подсовывала мобильник ему под нос со словами: «Вот, ты посмотри! Ты тоже такое своим девушкам говорил?» 

Женя качался на стуле, бессмысленно покручивая в пальцах гелевую ручку. 

Желающих посетить первую пару в понедельник к весне оставалось ничтожно мало, и их группа пребывала в крайне усеченном виде. Аспиранта, читавшего им защиту интеллектуального права, этот факт, разумеется, ничуть не беспокоил – только в самом начале, оглядев аудиторию перед перекличкой, он апатично заметил, что к следующему занятию до него не дойдет ни один представитель сильного пола – судя по тому, что в прошлый раз таковых было двое, а теперь вообще один. 

– Я обязательно приду, Игорь Сергеевич, – сказал Женя тогда, перекладывая со стула на заднюю парту Катину куртку, чтобы сесть рядом. – Иначе они воспользуются случаем и установят свои феминистические порядки, да, Щербакова?   
– Да, Гордеев, – улыбнулась она. – Будешь вечно покупать мне кофе в столовке. 

Учиться было совершенно невозможно. Из окон аудитории виднелась освещенная солнцем высотка на Котельнической набережной и широкая гладь Москва–реки, покрытая крошкой почти растаявшего льда; с запахом краски Женя уже почти свыкся, и единственным фактором, не дающим ему сложить руки на парте и уснуть, пригревшись, было расположение этой самой парты. Почему–то Щербакова решила сесть не на задние ряды, как обычно, а чуть ли ни перед носом у преподавателя. 

– Ладно, – спустя час сказал Игорь Сергеевич, посмотрев сначала на часы, а потом на преимущественно залипавших студентов. – Отпущу вас пораньше. Валите. 

В итоге на работу Женя приехал на полчаса раньше, успев как раз к обеду, и перехватил в коридоре Машу и Юлю, направлявшихся в столовую.

– Ты сегодня рано, – улыбнулась ему Маша. – Слинял с пары, что ли?  
– Не. Отпустили, прикинь. 

В столовке была его любимая кесадилья, и на какое–то время Женя выключился из разговора, поглощая еду. Он просто пялился в телек, висящий на противоположной стене, и уже почти прикончил свой обед, когда прогноз погоды сменился на новости культуры. 

Женщина, у которой корреспондент канала брала интервью, казалась очень знакомой. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Женя с удивлением вспомнил – она была на презентации книги Стрелецкого. Ухоженная платиновая блондинка в персиковом джемпере. Правда теперь джемпер был черным. 

«Кира Стрелецкая, куратор выставки» 

Женя моргнул, только сейчас заметив информационную строчку в углу экрана. Совпадение было неожиданным – но, с другой стороны, разве редко встречаются однофамильцы? Или, может быть, она все–таки была родственницей Вадима.

– Вот я так и думала, – крайне разочарованным голосом сказала Юля, повернувшись к Маше. – Все красивые мужики с деньгами всегда женаты. Даже если не носят кольца.  
– Что? – Маша не смотрела на экран, поэтому теперь не понимала, о ком идет речь. – Кто женат?   
– Тот говнюк, которому я обложку делал, помнишь? Стрелецкий, – Женя в один глоток допил сок и поставил стакан на поднос. – Ну, может, это его сестра?  
– Да они не похожи совсем, - возразила Юля. - С таким же успехом я тогда тоже могу быть твоей сестрой.   
– Да какая разница, - Маша закатила глаза, отпив из чашки кофе. - Он все равно говнюк, Женя прав. 

Женя поднялся из–за стола, подхватив свой поднос. Теперь девчонки переключились с обсуждения платьев на мужиков, и слушать их стало уже утомительно. 

Остаток дня он просидел перед компом, на автомате распихивая картинки со жвачкой по страницам кулинарной книги. 

Стрелецкий не носил обручального кольца. Может быть, он развелся, а Кира оставила его фамилию? Не особо надеясь на результат, Женя набрал имя Стрелецкого в поиске «Фейсбука» – и нужный профиль, на удивление, нашелся в первых пяти строках выдачи. На странице Вадима не было ни постов, ни обновлений фотографий, только указано место работы и должность. Женя кликнул на вкладку «About», прокрутил вниз внушительный послужной список, родной город, университет, и добрался, наконец, до семейного положения. 

«Married to Кира Стрелецкая»

Не уверенный в том, зачем он это делает, Женя открыл фотографии на странице жены Вадима. Скользнул взглядом по бесконечному потоку отчетов с мероприятий, путешествий, выставок и встреч с подругами. И зацепился за знакомое лицо.   
Стрелецкий стоял рядом с Кирой, опершейся локтями о деревянные перила причала позади себя. Он улыбался, глядя прямо в кадр – и держал за руку голубоглазую темноволосую девочку. 

Фотография собрала сто с лишним лайков. И из комментариев Женя узнал, что девочку зовут Агния, и что она – вылитый Стрелецкий в юбке. «Особенно, когда начинает качать права :)», – написала в ответ Кира. 

Стрелецкий не был отмечен и на фотографии, но когда Женя навел курсор на лайки, проставленные под этим комментарием, в списке отобразилось его имя. 

Ощущение от сложившейся ситуации было странным. 

Женя закрыл «Фейсбук», даже не прочитав несколько свежих сообщений от Танина, и снова вернулся к верстке книги. Ему вдруг вспомнилось, как внимательно Кира посмотрела на него на фуршете – не совсем так, как смотрят на незнакомого случайного собеседника мужа. Тогда ее словно что–то заинтересовало – может быть, только на минуту, но и это теперь казалось Жене достаточным. 

Знала ли она? Догадалась о чем–то? Почему не отметила Вадима на фотографии с их ребенком? Почему Стрелецкий не носил обручальное кольцо, но в его профиле была указана жена? 

Вопросов получалось многовато.

Женя достал телефон, но потом передумал. Он понятия не имел, что хочет спросить у Стрелецкого, и нужно ли вообще что–то спрашивать. 

Вадим позвонил ему в среду – ближе к вечеру, когда Женя медитировал на изображение люля–кебаба, прислушиваясь к происходящей в желудке революции и размышляя, куда его всунуть. Кулинарная книга предполагалась размером чуть ли не с Большую Советскую Энциклопедию, и на двухсотой странице Женя понял, что готов сожрать уже хотя бы бумагу. 

Что там писали в учебнике биологии про собак Павлова? Наверное, будь он собакой, залил бы уже всю клавиатуру и планшет слюнями от обилия внешних раздражителей. 

– Не отвлекаю тебя?   
– Я на работе.

В офисе и до этого звонка было тихо – но сейчас Жене показалось почему–то, что его разговор слышен всем. Как будто и Дима, и уже собирающаяся домой Маша, затихли, прислушиваясь. 

– И сколько ты еще там будешь? – спросил у него Стрелецкий.  
– До семи, наверное. Черт… 

Дурацкий люля–кебаб никак не хотел вписываться в нужный разрыв в тексте. Выпирал то одним концом, то другим, и смотрелся как бестолковый огрызок – и оттого, что Женя на автомате ковырялся с ним одной рукой, получалось еще хреновее, чем могло бы быть. 

– Устал?   
– Нет, – он потянул изображение за кончик, и на этом самом месте графический редактор перестал подавать признаки жизни и завис, выставив ему на прощание побелевшее окошко. – Блин. Извини, это я не тебе.   
– Понимаю, – спокойно ответил Вадим. – Я заеду за тобой после семи.

Это было утверждение. Даже не полувопрос, ни на грамм и ни да дюйм. Просто «я заеду за тобой». Без уточнения того, а есть ли у Жени какие–то другие планы на вечер.

– Хорошо, – он забил, наконец, на чертов люля–кебаб, и вырубил отдавшую концы программу принудительно. – Позвони только, когда подъедешь, ладно? 

Стрелецкий сказал «конечно». И отключил связь – а Женя, положив мобильник на стол, уставился на обои рабочего стола, задумавшись далеко не об изображенном на них космосе. 

Еще день назад он бы сидел, наверное, вот так же, только в голове наталкивались бы друг на друга варианты того, как на этот раз пройдет встреча со Стрелецким. Разные, но с одной подоплекой приятного волнения и предвкушения чего–то неизвестного – а теперь в мыслях только выстраивался разговор с Вадимом о его жене. 

Вернее, это громко сказано – разговор. Дальше воображаемых вопросов: «у тебя что, есть жена?» и «почему ты не говорил, что женат?» дело не шло. Потому что он понятия не имел, как может отреагировать Вадим. И как, к черту, он вообще это спросит. Ну не скажет же вместо приветствия? 

Женя даже спустился вниз пешком вместо лифта, когда Стрелецкий сказал, что ждет его. Зачем, он и сам не понял. Все равно ничего толкового не придумалось, а время только растянулось на шесть лестничных маршей.

– Надеюсь, ты голодный, – улыбнулся Вадим в машине, коротко поцеловав Женю в уголок рта. – Я не успел сегодня пообедать.   
– Много работы было? 

Скинув рюкзак на заднее сидение, Женя потянул на себя ремень безопасности, понимая теперь совершенно отчетливо, что вести себя так, будто он ничего не знает, будет трудно. Как всегда, когда ты узнаешь случайно о человеке что–то такое, чего не должен знать – а потом каждый раз, даже просто сталкиваясь с ним, думаешь только об одном. Зацикливаешься намертво. 

– Я прилетел в обед, – Вадим потушил выкуренную почти до фильтра сигарету в отсеке пепельницы и свернул из переулка на застывший в пробке Новинский бульвар. – В самолете еда была так себе. А как твои дела?   
– Все в порядке, – ответил Женя, и, помолчав, добавил. – В универе глобальный ремонт. Красят и сверлят все, что можно. 

Он рассказал о воняющих краской аудиториях; о кулинарной книге, которую делал – и Вадим слушал, комментируя иногда и улыбаясь, но от этого становилось только хуже. Внутри где–то. Потому, наверное, что это было сродни вранью самому себе. Говорить о вещах, совершенно неинтересных и бессмысленных на данный момент, когда не можешь собраться с силами и задать всего один вопрос. 

В ресторане Женя надолго замолчал, углубившись в изучение меню. Читал по несколько раз одни и те же строчки с названиями и ингредиентами, не запоминая ни названия, ни ингредиенты. 

– Женя. 

Гордеев поднял голову, посмотрев на позвавшего его Вадима. 

– Ты пытаешься заучить меню наизусть? 

Если бы. 

– Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя есть жена? 

Ну, вот и все. Смотреть в глаза Вадиму больше не получалось. Женя опустил взгляд, остановившись на правой руке Стрелецкого, лежащей на столе. Кольца не было. Как всегда. 

– Это имеет для тебя какое–то принципиальное значение? 

Голос Вадима был убийственно спокойным.

– Я просто спросил, почему ты не сказал, – Женя запнулся, поблагодарив вернувшегося официанта за принесенный чай. – Ничего больше.   
– Как ты это себе представляешь? – Вадим едва заметно усмехнулся, посмотрев ему в глаза. – Я должен был сказать тебе об этом за ужином? Или после секса? 

Женя взял в руки чайник, чтобы разлить по чашкам ароматный улун. 

Прямолинейность Вадима была хуже пощечины.

– Наверное, где–то между.   
– Мы не живем вместе, если тебя это интересует, – сказал ему Стрелецкий.   
– Тогда почему вы не развелись?   
– На это были причины, – коротко ответил Вадим. 

Женя отпил чай, промолчав. Ничего, вроде бы, не изменилось – ну, есть у Вадима жена, с которой он не разводится по каким–то своим соображениям. Это все никак не касалось ни Жени, ни его отношений со Стрелецким, и он это отлично понимал.   
Но на душе почему–то все равно было неприятно. И с этим Женя ничего не мог поделать. 

– Я поеду домой, – сказал он, поднявшись из–за стола. – Извини. Я правда устал.   
Вадим внимательно посмотрел на него, но возражать не стал. 

До Курской Женя доехал на автомате, включившись в реальность только на переходе с красной ветки на синюю. Даже музыку забыл включить, потому что в голове было и так слишком много информации. 

На Лялином у тротуара стоял синий «Пежо–308» его матери, впритык к джипу их соседа по этажу. Женя поднялся по лестнице и позвонил в дверь, прислушиваясь к шагам в коридоре, и одетая в короткий домашний халат мама улыбнулась, пропуская его и захлопывая дверь. 

– Что–то ты рано сегодня, – она звякнула связкой ключей, запирая верхний замок, и поцеловала наклонившегося к ней Женю в щеку. – Завтра собираешься куда–то?   
– Да нет, – он вылез из кед и отпинал их под скамейку. – Просто так получилось. 

С кухни слышалось шипение включенного чайника. Женя повесил куртку в шкаф, помыл руки в ванной, и машинально ответил «да» на вопрос мамы о том, будет ли он пить чай. 

– Как там мой пыж? Стоит?

Маму не хотелось слушать. Совсем. Он сел в кухне на угловой диванчик, опустив голову на руки, и ответил негромко: 

– Да куда он денется, мам. Стоит, конечно.   
– Все–таки мне так не нравится, – она подтолкнула к нему чашку и села напротив, перевязывая кудрявые темные волосы в короткий хвостик. – Надо ставить его на парковку напротив. 

Надо, ага. Женя кивнул, заталкивая пакетик в чашку с кипятком; разобравшаяся с волосами мама поставила перед ним ссыпанные в плетеную корзинку конфеты. 

– У нас двор под шлагбаумом, – он раскрутил за красный хвостик рот–фронтовский «Батончик» и откусил, облизнув губы. – Чего ты боишься? Ее не эвакуируют.   
– Ну да, – мама задержала взгляд на его лице. – Ты замученный какой–то.  
– Я устал, мам, – улыбнулся он. – Спать хочется.   
– Ладно, – мама улыбнулась и провела рукой по его волосам, прежде чем уйти из кухни. – Не сиди тогда долго. 

Женя кивнул. И так и остался сидеть за столом, с чашкой горячего чая в руках. Спать не хотелось совсем. 

Утром, проверяя новости Вконтакте перед тем, как собраться, наконец, и пойти в институт, Женя вступил в созданную Настей группу «Танин – старик!», где подробно излагалось, когда, где и как будет отмечено двадцатилетие Сереги, выпавшее на эту пятницу. 

В списке участников значилось семнадцать человек; на аватарке группы была фотка Танина после какой–то попойки – в трусах, с бутылкой пива и плюшевым мишкой на голове. 

Женя улыбнулся, закрыв приложение. Хреновое с утра до состояния «я не хочу никуда идти» настроение потихоньку исправлялось, хотя для себя он так ничего и не решил. Просидел в Интернете полночи, бессмысленно лазая по новостным сайтам и блогам – в итоге даже приснилось что–то связанное с постами и комментариями. Что именно, он не помнил. 

Разговор с Вадимом не желал выходить из головы. Ну, ведь он же не собирался за Стрелецкого замуж? И с чего бы Вадиму сходу говорить ему о жене, с которой он не живет вместе? Может, ему тогда стоило изложить всю свою биографию? Начиная с детского сада. 

И чем больше Женя думал об этом, тем сильнее ему казалось, что он налажал, сбежав вчера из ресторана. 

– Жень, свари пельмени, – заглянувшая в его комнату мама придержала дверь раскрытой ладонью, явно опасаясь смазать накрашенные темным лаком ногти. – Хватит бездельничать, вода кипит уже.   
– Я занят важным делом, – он улыбнулся и пошевелил растопыренными пальцами на мамин манер. – В отличие от некоторых.   
– В отличие от некоторых, тебе можно не красить ногти, – хмыкнула в ответ она, пройдя вслед за Женей на кухню. – И каким же? 

Пельмени отыскались в морозилке на раз–два. Потому что кроме них там были только невнятные замороженные овощи и упаковка просроченных куриных наггетсов. 

– У Танина день рождения, – Женя ссыпал пельмени в пузырящуюся воду. – Родители ему подарили машину, вот думаем, может заказать всякой автомобильной фигни.   
– Ты из–за этого такой расстроенный был? – Мамин тон как–то неуловимо сменился. Значит, вчера она все заметила и не поверила в его отмазы.   
– Из–за чего? 

Женя помешал пельмени ложкой, прислонившись бедром к разделочному столику рядом с плитой. Во дворе лаяли собаки и пьяно ругались мужики – как будто совсем рядом из–за того, что была открыта фрамуга окна. 

– Из–за машины, – мама смотрела на него непривычно серьезно. – Ты же хотел в прошлом году.  
– Да ты чего, мам, – Женя отрицательно помотал головой и оседлал табуретку, подтащив ее поближе к плите, чтобы было сподручнее караулить пельмени. – Я уже и думать забыл о ней. Папе сейчас все равно не до этого.   
– А нечего было на старости лет заводить ребенка, – категорично заявила мама.   
– Ему же всего сорок, – со смешком заметил Женя. – Некоторые в этом возрасте только первого заводят.   
– Это не освобождает его от родительских обязательств перед сыном, – мама назидательно подняла вверх указательный палец, дурачась. – Который ездит на метро с водительскими правами и страдает. Морально и физически, между прочим.   
– Зато я освобожден от проблем с парковкой, – Женя рассмеялся, потыкав пельмени вилкой. – И всегда могу внезапно напиться. 

Пельмени в подсоленной воде стремительно взбухали, всплывая на поверхность. Мама, кажется, убедившаяся в том, что причина его расстройства не в купленной Танину машине, включила телевизор.

Машину папа обещал на восемнадцать. А потом в его новой семье родилась Маришка, и у него, как выразилась однажды мама, «снесло крышу». На самом деле, лучше и не скажешь – Женя помнил, как встретился с отцом через пару месяцев. Поездкой в какой–нибудь «Детский Мир» их разговор не закончился только потому, что к десяти вечера магазин уже закрылся. 

Ревновать было глупо, и к тому же, совсем не хотелось. Так что Женя получил новый «Макбук» и «Айфон», а водительские права закинул в нижний ящик стола. Накапливать стаж.

В пятницу, на дне рождения Танина, Женя конечно же накидался. В час ночи, после домашней тусовки они поехали в клуб, и к тому моменту, когда у барной стойки была распита очередная порция шотов, а Серега принялся обнимать всех подряд, Женя подумал написать Стрелецкому. 

Конечно, он знал, что отсылать пьяные смс – это плохая идея. Но после еще трех «Боярских» (Постучать стопкой о стол, выпить и крикнуть как можно громче «Тысяча чертей!» или «Каналья!») мобильник как–то сам оказался в руке с открытым мессенджером. 

«Как насчет погулять завтра?»  
«В Парке Горького например»

Он отправил два сообщения подряд, только потом сообразив, что Вадим, наверное, спит. Уведомление о прочтении не появилось, но Женя забыл об этом в ту же секунду, потому как Танин повис на его плече и впихнул в руку еще один шот.   
В семь утра, когда Женя шел домой пешком по тихому и безлюдному Покровскому бульвару, освещенному желтыми уличными фонарями, в кармане его бомбера завибрировал мобильник. 

«Отлично. Позвони, как проснешься»

Мимо проехал одинокий автомобиль. 

Женя улыбнулся. Даже после прогулки он все еще чувствовал себя пьяным, и хотя голова уже начинала побаливать, настроение было суперским.

– Я пока и не ложился, – сказал он, когда пара гудков в трубке сменилась на голос Вадима. – Привет.   
– Уверен, что будешь в состоянии гулять сегодня? – спросил Стрелецкий.  
– Да, – Женя перешел дорогу на красный и свернул в переулок, ведущий к дому. – Вечером точно буду. Давай в пять?   
– Договорились, – ответил Вадим. – В пять в Парке Горького.


	9. Это плохая история

Вечером субботы Женя сидел на лавке у входа в Парк Горького, допивая вторую бутылку энергетика. Его штормило, и хотя он выпил «Алказельцер», похмелье было чудовищным. Кончики пальцев подрагивали, от порывистого ветра знобило, и в целом, вид у него, наверное, был тот еще. Не хватало только футболки с принтом «Алкоголик из Москвы». 

– Женя. 

Уткнувшись в мобильник, он не заметил, как подошел Вадим. 

– Привет. 

Сейчас, по трезвяку, идея встретиться в парке уже не казалась Гордееву такой классной. Потому что он даже не знал, нужно ли ему подать руку Вадиму для рукопожатия, или лучше обнять его, вроде как друга, или вообще не делать ничего? Вокруг были люди, и становиться объектом для косых взглядов совершенно не хотелось. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Вадим красноречиво посмотрел на банку «Рэдбулла». 

– Как говно, – Женя улыбнулся и встал на ноги, надеясь, что жвачка хотя бы немного перебивает запах перегара. – А ты?

В общем–то, ответ был очевиден. Сегодня Стрелецкого тоже можно было снимать в рекламе – например, об отдыхе в скандинавских странах, потому как вместо делового костюма и пальто Вадим был одет в теплый белый свитер, твидовые брюки и замшевую куртку, а двухдневная щетина придавала ему как раз необходимую для какой–нибудь Норвегии расслабленность. 

– Ты выглядишь значительно лучше, чем говно, – сказал ему Вадим. 

Они вошли в парк, грязно–серый от обнажившейся под растаявшим снегом земли, и Женя уже собирался сказать, что это так себе комплимент – но не успел. У Стрелецкого зазвонил мобильник. 

– Привет, – сказал он в трубку, мельком посмотрел на экран, где высветилась одна только фамилия звонившего ему абонента: «Логинов». 

Женя вытащил свой «Айфон» и открыл Инстаграмм. 

– Мы все уже обсудили. 

Он успел пролистать с десяток скучных фотографий, пока Стрелецкий слушал собеседника. 

– Я не собираюсь повторять два раза. 

Женя нахмурился, проматывая новостную ленту вниз. Разговор смахивал на какие–то разборки. Это было странно, но не хватало ему еще заморачиваться над телефонными звонками Вадима. Так ведь и до паранойи недалеко, да? Особенно учитывая то, что он уже прошерстил страницу Киры Стрелецкой вдоль и поперек.

– Извини, – сказал ему Вадим, убрав телефон обратно в карман куртки. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы съесть по хот–догу? 

Следующие пятнадцать минут все Женины мысли были заняты тем, что хот–дог – это самая неприличная еда в мире. Смотреть на то, как Стрелецкий засовывает в рот сосиску, зажатую с двух сторон булками, было невыносимо. Губы Вадима перепачкались в кетчупе, и он облизал их, попутно рассказывая Жене о том, что Пушкинский мост раньше стоял в Лужниках. 

– Видишь, арка не дотягивается до берега с одной стороны? 

Какая, к хуям, арка? Женя с трудом перевел взгляд на чугунную конструкцию, стоящую враспор на каменных пилонах моста и кивнул, пытаясь не потерять нить разговора. 

– Здесь русло шире, чем в Лужниках. Поэтому на левом берегу мост нарастили.   
– А мы здесь катались на выпускной на теплоходе, – Женя доел свой хот–дог и вытер пальцы салфеткой. – Полкласса блевало через борт. 

Стрелецкий рассмеялся, посмотрев на него. В этой одежде, с фаст–фудом в руке и рассказами о перемещениях моста по реке Вадим обрастал какими–то новыми чертами, которые Женя раньше не замечал. Живыми чертами, человеческими, непохожими на жесткий, идеальный образ топ–менеджера нефтяной компании. 

И это притягивало еще сильнее. 

Он щурился, когда улыбался. И эта улыбка была до странного похожа на ту, которую Женя видел на его фотографии с дочерью. 

– А ты блевал?   
– Нет, – Женя усмехнулся, вспоминая, как в разгар выпускного они подливали друг другу в стаканчики с соком протащенную под видом минералки водку. – Но мне было херово.   
– Мы, кстати, тоже на теплоходе катались, – Вадим смял в пальцах пустой пакет из–под хот–дога и остановился взглядом на утке, скользнувшей с тонкой льдины в воду. – Только по Волге. Я ничего не помню кроме того, что мы выкинули за борт золотого медалиста.   
– Специально? – спросил Женя, представив себе картину выброса в Волгу зачмыренного ботаника. – Вы его не любили?   
– Нет, наоборот, – возразил Стрелецкий с улыбкой. – Мы решили покачать его на руках и случайно уронили.   
– Надеюсь, с ним все было хорошо. 

Утка забралась на другой обломок льда, недовольно крякнув. 

– Да, – сказал Вадим. – Но не долго. Он спился к тридцати и умер. 

Женя промолчал, неуверенный в том, что стоит отвечать в таких случаях.

– Это плохая история.

Стрелецкий закурил, прислонившись бедром к каменному парапету набережной. Несколько секунд он тоже молчал, выдыхая белесый дым, а потом, поморщившись, ответил:

– Это жизнь.   
– Думаю, это нужно перекурить. 

Вадим коротко улыбнулся, посмотрев на Женю. И поднес к его сигарете зажигалку прежде, чем он успел сделать это сам. 

Огонек сбивало ветром.

Женя поднял левую руку, прикрывая зажигалку и коснувшись тыльной стороны ладони Вадима. Стрелецкий смотрел ему в глаза. Если бы не люди, прогуливающиеся по набережной, Женя поцеловал бы его прямо сейчас, потому что от накатывающего возбуждения сводило даже кончики пальцев. 

Он провел ими по ребру ладони Вадима вниз, к браслету металлических часов. 

Сделал глубокую затяжку. 

У Стрелецкого был шрам на брови. Тонкий, прерывающий линию роста волос на какие–то пару миллиметров.

Странно, а он не замечал раньше. 

Вадим убрал зажигалку в карман куртки. И Женя, затянувшись еще раз, выдохнул вместе с дымом: 

– Поехали к тебе. 

На этот раз все было по–другому. Он целовался со Стрелецким в машине, припаркованной на стоянке перед Крымским Мостом. После мучительно долгой поездки по городу возбуждение никуда не делось, только стало острее – и Вадим прижал его к стене прямо в холле своей квартиры. 

Женя стянул с его плеч куртку. И засунул правую руку Стрелецкому под свитер, трогая гладкую, твердую грудь. У него, наверное, была холодная после улицы ладонь – потому что Вадим шумно вздохнул, перехватив его запястье. 

В спальне от ощущения мягкого, полувозбужденного члена в руке Женю повело еще сильнее. Он сжал кулак крепче, следя за реакцией на лице Стрелецкого; Вадим провел языком по своей нижней губе, выжидающе глядя на него. 

Поцелуй вышел грубоватым. Стрелецкий оборвал его первым – скользнул губами по Жениной щеке, прикусил мочку уха, расстегивая пуговицу на ширинке его джинсов. От прикосновения через ткань боксеров Женя резко выдохнул, прижавшись виском ко лбу Вадима. И услышал произнесенную низким, хриплым голосом просьбу: 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты взял в рот. 

Пару месяцев назад Женя без раздумий двинул бы по морде тому, кто предложил бы ему такое. Но сейчас он даже не подумал об этом – только сухо сглотнул, упершись руками в постель по обе стороны от головы Вадима. 

Стрелецкий настойчиво давил ему свободной рукой на плечо. И Женя опустился вниз, не представляя от слова «совсем» что ему нужно делать. Он попробовал лизнуть вдоль ствола языком – и счел прерывистый выдох за одобрение. Где–то на задворках сознания мелькнула и мысль о том, как так вышло, что он сидит на коленях между ног лежащего перед ним на кровати мужика и собирается ему отсосать; вопрос был хорошим, но окей, а как тогда быть с тем, что он хотел засунуть в рот член? 

И засунул же. Дыхание Стрелецкого заметно сбилось, став прерывистым и шумным; и хотя держать во рту крупную, скользкую головку, стараясь не задевать ее зубами, было не так уж и удобно, Женя постарался выжать максимум из своих нулевых навыков. 

– Хватит, – коротко остановил его Вадим. 

Женя остановился. Вытер мокрый от слюны рот и подбородок рукой, глядя на Стрелецкого снизу вверх. 

Он уже подумал, что сейчас Стрелецкий заявит ему, что это был самый ужасный минет в его жизни – Женя был уверен, с него бы сталось в очередной раз залепить свое мнение прямо в рожу. Но Вадим улыбнулся. И Гордееву пришлось закрыть собственный рот рукой, потому что в следующую минуту он уже лежал на спине, а Стрелецкий сосал его член так хорошо, что от кайфа поджимались пальцы на ногах.   
Женя кусал ребро своей ладони. Толкался в горячий, мокрый рот Вадима. Стрелецкий засунул ему в зад два пальца, и это было охуеть как круто. 

Он не сдержал разочарованного стона, когда все вдруг прекратилось. Он открыл глаза – и увидел перед собой Стрелецкого, раскатывающего по своему члену презерватив. 

В висках у Жени стучала кровь. Вадим поцеловал его в губы, упершись рукой в лежащую рядом с жениной головой подушку. 

– Повернись на живот. 

Какое–то время Женя просто молча смотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь справиться с болезненным, невыносимым возбуждением. 

Стрелецкий не отводил взгляд. 

– Женя, – его голос прозвучал низко и спокойно. – Я жду. 

Он провел кончиками пальцев свободной руки по жениному лицу, от виска к скуле. Возбуждение никуда не уходило – только становилось сильнее от того, как Стрелецкий смотрел на него. Трогал. Говорил. Дразнил пальцами головку его члена. И Женя повернулся, подставляя ему спину и зад. Уткнулся лбом в сгиб своего локтя, с трудом сдержав желание потереться стояком о простыни. 

Пожалуй, так было лучше. 

Так можно было спрятать горящее от обжигающего стыда лицо в подушку, когда Вадим просунул руку ему под живот. И закусить край наволочки, чувствуя, как к заднице прижимается чужой член. 

– Расслабься, – хрипло сказал Вадим ему на ухо.

Он думал, сначала это будет пиздец как больно. Танин говорил, что Настюха выскочила из–под него с воплями, когда он решил зайти со двора. 

Но ничего такого не случилось. 

Вадим подался внутрь медленно, одновременно тягуче зажав его член в кулаке, и Женю бросило в жар. Он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе; Стрелецкий мягко погладил его спину, несильно сжал предплечье и накрыл Женину ладонь своей.   
Кажется, это было слишком. Женя подавился собственным вздохом, теряясь в накативших на него ощущениях, и стиснул пальцы Вадима в своих. 

Потом был только жгучий, отсекающий все лишнее кайф, наполненный сбитым дыханием и острым запахом пота. Не нужно было ни бутылки виски, ни вина – Женя извернулся на постели, сжав зубами запястье левой руки Вадима, и кончил ему в правую. 

Какое–то время он просто лежал, слушая тяжелое дыхание рядом. Стрелецкий закурил, щелкнув зажигалкой, и Женя приподнялся на локтях, убирая пятерней назад выбившиеся из прически волосы. И перекатился на спину, подминая под себя сбитое одеяло и подушку. 

В стеклянной пепельнице, которую Стрелецкий поставил между ними, влажно блестел смятый использованный презерватив; неспешно выдохнувший клуб белесого дыма Вадим протянул ему сигарету. 

– Будешь?

Женя затянулся, глядя в потолок спальни. Тело ломило от приятной усталости. Он повернул голову к Вадиму, но тот уже поднялся с кровати. 

Гордеев был уверен, что люди ведут себя как–то иначе после секса. Он не ждал, конечно, романтической хуйни типа объятий, поцелуев и разговоров в постели – но и никак не предполагал, что Стрелецкий просто уйдет в ванную, оставив его наедине с сигаретой. 

К тому моменту, как Вадим вернулся в спальню, Женя успел докурить. 

– Идем вниз, - сказал ему Стрелецкий. - Выпьем вина. 

Женя огляделся в поисках своих вещей. Они были разбросаны по полу, как бомбы на минном поле: джинсы – у постели, футболка – рядом с низким комодом из темного потертого дерева, носки – черт знает, где был второй, но один валялся прямо посреди ковра. 

Вадим подал ему джинсы. 

Утром, проснувшись от заигравшей в спальне мелодии, Женя потянулся к своему мобильнику на автомате, чтобы отключить звук. Он ткнул на отбой, не открывая глаз, но музыка не прекратилась. Кажется, спросонья он даже пробормотал какое–то проклятье в адрес телефона, а потом вдруг понял, что не ставил будильник. 

– Доброе утро, Женя.

Голос Стрелецкого был хрипловатым после сна. Вчера они выпили две бутылки вина, и концу второй идея о бомбах и саперах окончательно вылетела у Жени из головы. Ну, серьезно, он же не был бабой, чтобы Вадим, трахнув его, носился с ним до конца жизни как с хрустальной вазой? 

– Привет. 

Вадим внимательно смотрел на него. Женя потянулся к нему первым, мягко прихватил зубами нижнюю губу – и Стрелецкий навалился на него сверху, прижимая к кровати. 

Секс получился еще лучше, чем ночью. Больнее, потому что теперь Вадим не сдерживал себя. И острее, как будто это тянущее, распирающее жжение внутри открыло какие–то новые грани ощущений. До глухих стонов в закушенную подушку и дрожащих коленей, разъезжавшихся в стороны. 

Потом Стрелецкий подбросил его домой. Сказал на прощание, поцеловав в губы, что наберет ему вечером. 

И вот теперь, сидя на кухне за ноутбуком, Женя поймал себя на мысли, что все его общение с друзьями в «Фейсбуке» идет побоку. Он поминутно смотрел на часы в телефоне, ожидая звонка, как полный идиот. 

Как будто ему больше нечего было делать. 

– Женя, ты дома? 

Мамин голос, доносящийся из коридора, отвлек его от размышлений. 

– Ага, – крикнул он в ответ, поднявшись из–за стола и прихватив с собой пустую кружку и смятую упаковку из–под мармеладных червяков. – Привет, мам. 

Она устало улыбнулась в ответ, снимая сапоги на высоком каблуке. 

– А я уже думала, что вы решили отмечать до вторника.   
– Не, – хмыкнул он, зажигая на кухне свет. – Но было бы классно. 

Мама ответила что–то из ванной, но за шумом воды Женя ничего не расслышал. Щелкнув кнопкой кипячения на пузатом оранжевом чайнике, он присел на заваленный журналами угловой диванчик – и отложил «Айфон» на подоконник. Мордой вниз, как будто он был в чем–то виноват. 

– Будешь котлеты по–киевски? – Зашедшая на кухню мама вытащила из пакета, принесенного из прихожей, затянутый в пленку пенопластовый лоток. – Вроде, неплохо выглядят.

Женя согласно кивнул, снимая с подставки вскипевший чайник, и едва не плеснул мимо чашки, когда оставленный в изгнании мобильник вдруг ожил. 

– Привет, – голос Стрелецкого в трубке был негромким. – Не отвлекаю тебя? 

Ага. От приготовления чая. 

– Нет, – Женя улыбнулся, искоса глянув на захлопнувшую дверцу микроволновки маму, и выскочил из кухни в коридор. – Как дела?   
– Отлично, – ответил Стрелецкий. – Увидимся в пятницу? 

В гостиной Женя не стал включать свет. Просто прошел к двум узким окнам, выходящим во двор, и присел на высокий подоконник, бездумно разглядывая, как внизу кто–то паркуется на истошно орущей парктрониками «Мазде». 

– Ты так занят на неделе? 

Женя потеребил пальцами бахрому, пришитую к боковинам темно–красной шторы. Бахрома сворачивалась тугими завитками, потрепанная и пыльная, кажется, заставшая еще времена перестройки. Во всяком случае, эти уродские совковые шторы, совершенно необъяснимо обожаемые мамой, Женя помнил с самого детства. 

– У меня много работы, – коротко отозвался Стрелецкий.   
– Хорошо.   
– Договорились, Женя, – произнес Вадим. – Спокойной ночи.   
– Спокойной ночи, – Гордеев отпустил издерганную штору и слез с подоконника. – До пятницы. 

В трубке коротко прозвучал гудок отбоя. 

Несколько минут Женя простоял у окна, сжимая в руке телефон, как–то запоздало понимая, что, наверное, у Стрелецкого было действительно много работы. И что после трудового дня во благо процветания нефтегазовой отрасли хочется сначала в душ, а потом сразу спать – так ведь, да? 

На кухне мама листала какой–то глянцевый журнал, не останавливаясь на статьях, под негромкий выпуск новостей по телевизору. 

– Ну как, вкусные котлеты? – спросил Женя, усаживаясь за стол.   
– Вполне, – мама перевернула яркую страничку, подперев ладонью щеку, и отпила чай. – Ешь, пока не остыли. 

Он откусил румяный, хрустящий хвост котлеты, пачкая рот в потекшем масле и краем глаза замечая на себе заинтересованный взгляд мамы.

– Жень. 

В мамином взгляде появилась какая–то задорная хитринка. 

– Ты случайно не влюбился, а? 

Где–то в животе екнуло, как перед сдачей экзамена.

– Да ну, конечно, – он постарался, чтобы его следующие слова прозвучали как можно небрежнее. – С чего бы?   
– Ну, это уже тебе виднее, – мама пожала плечами, улыбнувшись.

Женя с улыбкой пожал плечами и включил воду, сложив в раковину грязные тарелки. Стоять вот так, спиной к маме, было почему–то проще – только ее вопрос все не выходил из головы. 

Влюбился? 

Не знаю. Не знаю, мам?


	10. Никто

В пятницу вечером Женя побывал в кинотеатре, сеанс в котором стоил примерно как десять билетов в любом другом. От цены, озвученной на кассе, он чуть было не подавился «Колой» – но Стрелецкого она совершенно не удивила. 

Стройная хостесс с собранными в высокий хвост волосами проводила их в зал, отметив по дороге, что сегодня в меню есть какое–то невероятное вино, название которого Женя вряд ли смог бы повторить – не говоря уже о том, чтобы запомнить. 

Интерьер в холле кинотеатра был мрачным, с черным гранитным полом и темным деревом на стенах; под потолок уходило циклопическое золотое панно, у подножия которого разместились низкие столы в окружении массивных кресел. В одном из них, закинув ногу на ногу, сидела длинноволосая блондинка в коротком черном платье в обтяжку и туфлях на сумасшедшем каблуке; она что–то рассказывала своему собеседнику, скрытому за высокой спинкой кресла. 

Кажется, кроме нас здесь больше никого не будет, – сказал Женя, устраиваясь на широком кожаном диване в полутемном зале, по размерам больше похожем на небольшую гостиную. 

Впереди и сзади стояли еще два дивана, но они оба пустовали. 

– Это частный показ, Женя, – Стрелецкий, откинувшийся на подушки, изучал меню ресторана при кинотеатре. – Конечно, здесь никого не будет. Ты хочешь выпить?  
– Я боюсь, что сейчас умру от роскоши. 

Смотреть на цены в меню было действительно страшно. Вадим легко рассмеялся, посмотрев на него – и вытянул ноги на автоматически выдвинувшуюся из дивана подставку. 

– От этого не умирают, – сказал он, перелистав страницу. – Я думаю, нам стоит попробовать гевюрцтраминер.   
– Это десерт? – спросил Женя.  
– Это вино, – улыбнулся Вадим.

Женя кивнул, так и не решившись заглянуть в злосчастное меню. Официант, вышколенный и учтивый, как дворецкий из последнего фильма Вуди Аллена, разлил по бокалам непроизносимое вино; свет в зале потух, и на экране появился логотип кинотеатра. 

Золотой, конечно. С вензелями. 

Вино было кислым, как какое угодно еще. По крайней мере на Женин вкус, хотя он отлично давал себе отчет в том, что просто не разбирается в этом. Два часа назад, в конце рабочего дня, когда Стрелецкий позвонил ему и предложил пойти в кино, Гордеев представлял себе просмотр совершенно иначе – ну, может быть, не в простом кинотеатре в торговом центре, но уж точно не в царстве гранита и запредельных цен.   
И уж никак не в зале, арендованном для двоих человек. 

– На что ты ходил в кино в последний раз? – спросил он у Вадима, попытавшись отвлечься от помпезности ситуации. 

Вадим сделал глоток вина. Помолчал, чуть нахмурив брови – и повернул к нему голову. 

– На «Любовь» Гаспара Ноэ, – ответил он.  
– Я не смотрел, – Женя зажал бокал между ладоней, уперев его ножкой в колено. – Интересно было?   
– Да, если ты любишь артхаус.   
– А ты любишь?

На экране началось кино. Стрелецкий закинул руку Жене за голову и, скользнув пальцами по его шее вниз, ответил со странной, резкой усмешкой:

– Нет.   
– А мне «Мстители» нравятся, – сказал Женя. – Ты смотрел?   
– Нет, – Вадим отпил еще вина, а потом улыбнулся, убрав бокал на столик. – Ты собираешься болтать весь фильм? 

Если Женя и собирался, то прямо сейчас у него бы это вряд ли получилось. Целуясь со Стрелецким, он пропустил начало фильма – а потом и конец, потому что сидеть, уставившись в экран было невозможно. Ладонь Вадима лежала у него на бедре, и Женя был уверен в том, что его стояком уже можно гвозди забивать. 

Трахаться хотелось невыносимо. 

Он так и сказал Вадиму, когда они заехали на подземный паркинг «Миракс Парка». Но не успел услышать ответ – в кармане громко зазвонил мобильник. 

– Ну, ты где вообще? – спросил Серега, пропустив приветствие.

Женя чуть было не ляпнул правду, отстегивая ремень безопасности. 

– А что?   
– В смысле, что? – удивился Танин в трубке. – Ты к нам едешь или нет? 

Вот черт. А он успел забыть о том, что Серега позвал его вчера на вечеринку. И Женя, кажется, успел согласиться – судя по тому, что Танин его ждал. 

– Я не могу сегодня, – Гордеев прикусил губу, неловко выбираясь из салона машины. – Совсем, Серег.   
– Гордеев, да ты… – Танин запнулся, и, помолчав, продолжил. – У тебя случилось что–то? 

В просторном, ярко освещенном паркинге гулко отдавался каждый шаг. И в голову, как назло, сходу не лезло ни одной нормальной отмазки, только какой–то бестолковый бред. 

– Все нормально, Серег. Я потом расскажу, ладно? – ответил Женя, решив, что время придумать подходящую историю еще будет. – Завтра наберу тебе.   
– Окей, – сказал Танин. – До завтра тогда!

Подъехавший лифт тихонько тренькнул одновременно с тем, как Женя отключил связь. 

– Все в порядке? 

Коснувшись пальцем светящегося на матовой стеклянной панели квадрата с номером этажа, Вадим перевел внимательный взгляд на Женю.

– Ну да, – Гордеев улыбнулся, пожав плечами. – Я забыл, что собирался сегодня с друзьями на вечеринку.   
– Хорошая вечеринка должна была быть? 

Целоваться в темноте холла, не включая свет, было почти привычно. Вадим потянул с его плеч куртку и повесил ее на вешалку, пока Женя стаскивал свои кеды, наступая на задники и улыбаясь Стрелецкому в губы. 

– Обычная. С тобой лучше. 

Было жарко. От прижавшегося к нему тела, возбуждения, от черт знает чего еще. Какая еще вечеринка? В спальне Стрелецкий лег спиной на подушки, усадив Женю на себя – и глухо сказал ему:

– Ну, давай. 

Женя шумно выдохнул, выпрямившись и упираясь руками ему в плечи. Вадим не спеша поглаживал ладонями его бедра, размазывая оставшийся на пальцах гель о кожу – и смотрел ему в глаза, прищурившись. 

Он попробовал молча, придерживая и направляя член Стрелецкого рукой в себя. Сосредотачиваясь на том, как тугая головка с трудом входит внутрь, глубже, до приятной, пекущей боли. Твердая, с выступающими мышцами грудь Вадима под жениными ладонями была горячей и влажной, и когда Стрелецкий приподнял бедра, входя до конца, Женя со стоном прикусил свою губу. И тут же подался вверх, прикрывая глаза от саднящего удовольствия. 

Позже Вадим подмял его под себя, прихватив в кулак волосы на затылке – и перед тем, как кончить, Женя уже ничего не соображал, вдыхая обжигающий воздух пересохшим ртом Стрелецкому в плечо. 

Утром Женя проснулся от короткого звонка, похожего по звучанию на дверной. Потянувшись, он перевернулся на спину; в квартире на несколько секунд снова воцарилась привычная тишина, а потом из гостиной послышался голос Стрелецкого.

А вот второй голос был женским. 

Женя поднялся с кровати. Вчера Вадим не говорил ничего о том, что утром к нему кто–то зайдет – значит, он не ждал гостей сам? Или просто не посчитал нужным предупредить?

В ванной, стоя перед раковиной, Женя широко зевнул. Провел пальцами по свежему засосу на шее, улыбнувшись своему отражению – вид у него был заспанный и довольный. Он умылся прохладной водой и прополоскал рот зубной пастой, подумав о том, что неплохо было бы захватить с собой щетку в следующий раз; на полке под зеркалом обнаружился гель для укладки. Зачерпнув из баночки, Гордеев провел рукой по растрепавшимся за ночь волосам, приглаживая их, насколько получится – вышло так себе, но все же лучше, чем было.

Когда Женя спускался по лестнице из спальни, внизу снова раздался женский голос. 

– Ну и кто это теперь? 

Он остановился на половине пути, сжав пальцами деревянные перила. 

– Ты видела его на презентации, Кира, – ответ Вадима прозвучал на грани слышимости. – Он рисовал мне обложку. 

Значит, это была его жена. 

– Дизайнер, – каким–то насмешливым тоном резюмировала Кира. – Ты, может, сублимируешь, и тебе надо просто самому начать картины писать? Или научиться играть на гитаре? Попробуй, вдруг поможет. 

– Мне не нужна помощь, – коротко ответил Вадим. – Тебе действительно нужна эта гарантия, или это был предлог, чтобы читать мне нотации?

Где–то внутри неприятно, холодно подвело. Подслушивать было нехорошо, но если речь явно шла о нем, он, разве, не имел права быть в курсе? 

– Мне не нужны предлоги, – интонации голоса Киры вдруг стали жесткими и сухими. – И вы оба мне дороги.   
– Я начинаю думать, что он тебя подослал.   
– А знаешь, что я думаю? – бумаги снова зашелестели, а жена Стрелецкого, похоже, почти потеряла самообладание. – Что ты ведешь себя, как законченный мудак. И ты прекрасно знаешь Логинова, Вадим. Он не стал бы просить меня о помощи. Он скорее себе глотку перегрызет.   
– А потом запишет пару треков. 

В гостиной звонко щелкнули кольца папки для документов. И Женя уже собрался, наконец, спуститься с этой чертовой лестницы, когда Кира вдруг сказала спокойным, уставшим каким–то голосом:

– Иногда мне хочется дать тебе по роже, Вадим.   
– Это будет квалифицировано как домашнее насилие, – заметил Стрелецкий.   
– А жаль. Проводи меня. 

По полу гостиной гулко застучали каблуки, и Женя шагнул вниз по лестнице, понимая, что подняться назад он уже не успеет. 

Встреча получилась так себе, учитывая то, что он был в одних трусах – черных, с ярко–желтой окантовкой швов и летучими мышами спереди и сзади. И повторяющейся надписью «BATMAN» на резинке.

– Отличные трусы. 

Кира взглянула на него мельком. Так, как будто для нее было обыденной ситуацией натыкаться в квартире мужа на его полуголых любовников. 

– Счастливо, ребята, – сказала она, прежде чем выйти из квартиры. 

Стрелецкий попрощался в ответ. И, захлопнув за ней дверь, повернулся к Жене. 

– Доброе утро, – он подошел вплотную и поцеловал его, скользнув ладонью по затылку. – Я пойду в душ. На кухне есть кофе.   
– Хорошо, – ответил Женя. 

Признаться в том, что он слышал их разговор с Кирой, не получилось. Не хватило сил – да и вообще, нужно ли было? Судя по всему, на этого Логинова Стрелецкому было уже глубоко наплевать, так стоило ли напоминать лишний раз?

Он прошел в кухню и налил себе кофе. И устроился на высоком барном стуле, бездумно разглядывая стерильно–белый интерьер. На стене напротив кухонного гарнитура висела яркая, явно нарисованная детской рукой, картинка в лаконичной черной рамке. Единственное цветное пятно во всей кухне. 

Женя пригляделся, отпив ароматный горький кофе. На рисунке было изображено голубое небо, солнце, и странная конструкция в четверть листа, напоминающая очертаниями нефтяную качалку. От качалки тянулась колонна из красной легковой машинки, синего грузовика, скорой помощи с жирным крестом на боку и кривоватой пожарки. Весь транспорт, очевидно, находился в движении, потому как из выхлопных труб валил серый дым; по небу летел самолет с белым шлейфом позади. 

Картину с парадом автомобилей завершал стоящий между легковушкой и качалкой человечек в костюме, гордо держащий в руке букву «Г» с проводом, символизирующую, видимо, заправочный пистолет. 

– Это нарисовала твоя дочь? – спросил Женя у Вадима, вернувшегося из душа. 

Стрелецкий перевел взгляд на рисунок. 

– Да. Ты весь Кирин аккаунт изучил?

Теперь он смотрел на Женю – внимательно, опершись локтями о барную стойку. И Гордеев вдруг отчетливо почувствовал себя сапером на минном поле. Он понятия не имел, что ответить Вадиму. 

Или, может быть, он просто слишком сильно заморачивался? 

– Да, – просто сказал он, решив не отрицать очевидное. – Кажется, она думает, что ты заправщик.   
– Меня посещала эта мысль.

Стрелецкий улыбнулся, наливая себе кофе. 

Полчаса спустя Женя целовался с ним на диване в гостиной. Вадим стянул с него белье, но не позволил снять с себя ни футболку, ни домашние брюки - и это заводило так сильно, что Гордеев почти забыл о Логинове.

Почти. 

– Кто такой Логинов? 

Женя произнес это в паузе между поцелуями. Выдохнул в губы Стрелецкого, понимая, что мусолить эту тему в себе уже невозможно. 

– Что? 

Пальцы Стрелецкого остановились на его животе, мягко поглаживая кожу под пупком. 

– Я слышал ваш разговор с Кирой. Извини. 

Несколько секунд Вадим молча смотрел ему в глаза. И Женя почти успел пожалеть о том, что вообще поднял эту тему – но Стрелецкий опустил руку ниже, улыбнувшись. 

– Никто, – сказал он. – Но если тебе интересно, ты всегда можешь найти его в «Фейсбуке».


	11. Не больше, чем обычно

– Ну, рассказывай. 

Это было все, что сказал Серега, пожимая ему руку. «Ну, рассказывай» предполагало под собой, очевидно, и «привет», и вводную часть разговора; а сам Танин, отставивший на стол в баре запотевшую кружку с пивом, изобразил на лице такую заинтересованность, что стало ясно – отвертеться не получится никак. 

Конечно, на этот случай у Жени была хреновая, но все–таки смахивающая на правду история, придуманная на лекции по материалам в среду – о том, как он познакомился в «Тиндере» с классной чикулей. 

Он даже продумал ответы на возможные вопросы Сереги, способные поставить под угрозу успех его вранья, типа: «А какого хрена ты не говорил о ней раньше?» Ну, так потому, что к слову не приходилось, да и вообще было несерьезно – мало ли сколько баб можно снять у бара?

Или: «Фотку покажи?» Да какая фотка? Это ж перепихон на один раз, Серег. 

Это был бы почти идеальный фейк. Во всяком случае, так Женя думал еще десять минут назад – до тех самых пор, пока не пожал Сереге руку. 

Он не мог соврать. Это ощущалось так ясно, как будто он был героем Джима Кэрри в фильме «Лжец, лжец». Открой рот, чтобы произнести хотя бы одно лживое слово – и вместо этого скажешь правду.

– Братиш, не подвисай. 

Серега помахал перед его лицом рукой, хмыкнув – и в жениной голове мелькнула на какой–то миг мысль о том, чтобы выложить все, как есть. 

Только вот как оно есть? И как это будет выглядеть? 

«Я встречаюсь с мужчиной, Серег»  
«Я трахаюсь с мужиком»  
«Я – гей»  
«Ты только не ебанись сейчас со стула, ладно, Серег? Я переспал с парнем»  
«И не один раз»

Когда у Танина зазвонил мобильник, Женя был готов вознести хвалу всем возможным богам за еще несколько минут отсрочки. 

– Настюха, – Серега поднялся из–за стола, захватив телефон. – Извини, Жень, это минут на десять точно – мы поругались вчера.   
– Окей. 

Женя понимающе кивнул, обхватив обеими ладонями холодную пивную кружку. В баре играла ненавязчивая музыка, за соседним столиком о чем–то разговаривали парень и девушка. Он скользнул взглядом по темному залу дальше, и какое-то время просто наблюдал за тем, как на небольшой сцене устанавливают диджейскую вертушку и колонки. 

Если он соврет сейчас, ему придется врать постоянно. По любым мелочам, придумывая новые и новые отмазки. 

Он мог бы, конечно, выдать Танину зацензуренный вариант правды – вроде того, что он встречается со взрослой женщиной. Поэтому ее никак не представишь друзьям, ее нет Вконтакте, они познакомились на работе, и все в таком духе. Может быть, так и стоило поступить? Только, в таком случае, сколько еще времени он мог бы продолжать врать лучшему другу?

– Она меня простила! – счастливо улыбаясь, сообщил ему вернувшийся Танин. – Ты сильно меня возненавидишь, если я сейчас поеду к ней?   
– Возненавижу до конца жизни, – Женя улыбнулся в ответ, не уверенный в том, рад он внезапно появившейся отсрочке в объяснениях или нет. – Пойдем, я тогда домой. 

Он попрощался с Таниным у метро. От Чистопрудного бульвара до жениного дома было пешком минут пятнадцать, и он закурил, проходя мимо собравшейся вокруг уличных музыкантов толпы. Где–то глубоко, под бульваром, по красной ветке поезда ехали в сторону Юго–Западной – и он подумал, что через двадцать минут будет уже на Проспекте Вернадского, а там, наверняка, еще успеет на какой–нибудь автобус. 

Может быть, Стрелецкий дома?

– Привет, Женя. 

Вадима было плохо слышно из–за музыки и голосов, раздающихся фоном в динамике мобильного. 

– Привет, – Женя стряхнул пепел с сигареты на усыпанную гравием дорожку, освещенную желтыми фонарями. – Ты не дома?  
– Нет, – коротко ответил Вадим, и, помолчав, спросил. – Ты хотел приехать?  
– Ага. 

На лавочке, стоящей у деревьев, весело смеялись. 

– Сегодня не получится, Женя. Я заеду за тобой завтра.   
– Хорошо, – он развернулся назад, на ходу пиная мыском кед брошенную кем–то бутылку пива. – Тогда, до завтра, да?  
– Я позвоню тебе, – в трубке стало тише, как будто разом отсекли все посторонние звуки. – Спокойной ночи, Женя.  
– И тебе, – отозвался он. 

В трубке пискнул сигнал завершенного вызова, и Женя убрал мобильник в карман. Ну, могут же быть у Вадима какие–то свои вечеринки? Вроде встречи с друзьями на Рублевке.

Утром Женя чудовищно опаздывал в институт. И не просто на какую–то пару, а на просмотр. Садовое Кольцо, разумеется, стояло во всепоглощающей пробке, и вместо того, чтобы добраться до универа на трамвае, Гордеев поехал на метро. Но его поезд на минуту с лишним застрял посреди тоннеля, а потом он пропустил свою станцию, пытаясь прочитать хотя бы часть лекций. И когда он выбрался, наконец, на чертов Садовнический проезд, начался ливень, достойный сезона дождей где–нибудь в Индонезии. 

Просмотр шел уже час. 

На пороге универа Женя обнаружил, что забыл пропуск дома.

– Без пропуска не пущу, – бесстрастно сообщил ему охранник на проходной в главный корпус. – Жди, когда откроется бюро пропусков.   
– В каком это смысле? Оно же открыто! 

Окошко, в котором можно было взять временный пропуск, зияло черным провалом на белой стене проходной, как готовая к обороне бойница. Женя попытался заглянуть туда, но охранник перегородил ему путь, и, нависнув над ним, заявил:

– Молодой человек, не задерживайте очередь. Я вас не пущу. 

Очередь? Какая еще, к чертям, очередь? 

Он развернулся, искреннее не понимая, каким образом у входа в университет может собраться очередь – и столкнулся нос к носу с Сосновским, который нетерпеливо переминался и поправлял на носу солнечные очки. А за спиной Сосновского действительно была очередь такой длины, что Университет Дизайна и Технологий можно было смело переименовывать в самое–тусовочное–место–Москвы. 

– Сосна, это что?

Если его друг и собирался что–то ответить, то Женя вряд ли бы услышал это за оглушающим звоном собственного мобильника. Он потянулся за трубкой в карман – и проснулся, сжимая в руке истошно вопящий «Айфон». 

Окей. Как минимум, теперь ему не придется искать вписку в универ. 

Женя сощурился, разглядывая сначала строчку рядом с зеленым значком «трубки», а потом – время в углу экрана.

Вадим. 02:53. 

Он принял звонок. И придавил мобильник головой к подушке, хрипло буркнув в трубку:

– Я сплю.   
– А я стою у твоего дома, – негромко ответил Вадим. – Спускайся.   
– Куда? 

Сорвавшийся с языка вопрос был до смешного тупым – и Женя подумал даже, что он все еще спит, потому что подъехавший к его дому в три ночи Стрелецкий был, кажется, так же нереален, как предыдущий сон. 

– На улицу, Женя. 

В голосе Вадима слышалась усталость. И едва заметно – какое–то приглушенное, скрытое раздражение. Или Жене просто казалось? 

– Ты сказал, что ты занят, – присев, он потер ладонью лицо, пытаясь проснуться окончательно. – Что заедешь завтра. 

Зачем он говорил это, понимая, что все равно спустится вниз, несмотря на ту, вечернюю обиду? Несмотря на то, что это, должно быть, со стороны выглядело вроде как «помани пальцем, и он когда угодно придет?». 

– Я передумал, – коротко выдохнул в трубку Стрелецкий. – Спускайся. Я жду тебя. 

Это было совсем не похоже на Вадима. «Передумал». А Женя был уверен, что Стрелецкий никогда не передумывает. Что всегда поступает так, как решил.

– Хорошо, – поднявшись с кровати, Женя стянул с кресла брошенные на него вечером джинсы. – Я спущусь. 

Он старался не шуметь. Но в тишине старый паркетный пол предательски трещал под ногами на всю квартиру, а ключи все равно звякнули пару раз. Впихивая один из них в замок, Женя скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как открылась дверь маминой спальни. 

– Жень… ты куда? 

Он замер, прислонившись на секунду лбом к дерматиновой обивке. Сердце колотилось, как у пойманного вора, а в голове судорожно наталкивались друг на друга варианты очередного вранья. 

– Ты чего не спишь, мам? 

Женя повернулся, сжимая в руке ключи. Он думал, что выиграет хоть какое–то время этим дурацким вопросом для того, чтобы подобрать нормальную отмазу – но добился только того, что мама подошла ближе и щелкнула выключателем пары стенных светильников. 

Они зажглись матовым, тусклым светом. Мечта советского человека, рожки–«подсвечники» на изогнутом позолоченном основании, увешанном хрусталем, прикрученные по обе стороны картины с березками. 

– Ты время видел? – мамин голос стал чуть тверже, и она нахмурилась, обеспокоенно глядя на Женю. – Что случилось?   
– Да все нормально, мам, – он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло как–то хреново. – Просто Серегу его девчонка бросила, он мне позвонил. Говорит что напился и приедет. Я же не могу его обратно отправить.   
– Так позови его сюда, – сказала мама. – Вы там что будете, как два бомжа у подъезда торчать?  
– Мы в машине его посидим, – он снова развернулся к двери и провернул ключ во втором замке, избегая взгляда матери и изо всех сил изображая обеспокоенность вымышленным горем лучшего друга.   
– Он приехал пьяный на машине? 

Ложь рушилась, как карточный домик. Женя выскочил в подъезд, понимая, что еще пара вопросов прикончит его, и, сбежав по лестнице до лифта, торопливо бросил маме:

– Ну метро же закрыто. Ему сейчас море по колено, мам. 

Лифт тренькнул на первом этаже и медленно пополз вверх, а мама все еще стояла на пороге их квартиры и смотрела на Женю сверху вниз, и он не хотел думать о том, поверила она или нет. 

– Если вам взбредет в голову куда–то поехать, садись за руль сам, – наконец произнесла она. – И позвони мне утром.

От сердца ощутимо отлегло. Женя улыбнулся, шагнув в лифт, и, нажав кнопку первого этажа, ответил маме: 

– Конечно, мам. Спокойной ночи. 

Машина Стрелецкого стояла за аркой на Лялином, поперек въезда во двор. Криво припаркованная под углом к дороге, так, что правое переднее колесо заехало на тротуар.

– Я уже думал звонить тебе.

Вадим выдохнул это вместе с сигаретным дымом, потянувшись к захлопнувшему за собой дверь Жене. От него пахло алкоголем вперемешку с сигаретами; и от этого, наверное, поцелуй получился грубым. 

– У меня мама проснулась, – негромко сказал Женя, когда Вадим чуть отстранился, придерживая его за скулу раскрытой ладонью. – Пришлось наврать. 

Стрелецкий скользнул большим пальцем ему по нижней губе. Медленно, от одного угла к другому. 

Кажется, Женю он вообще не слушал. 

– Поехали ко мне. 

Женя закрыл глаза, прикусывая изнутри щеку.

Почему Стрелецкий уехал со своей вечеринки только сейчас? Почему он не уехал сразу? Почему он вообще уехал? 

Вопросов было дочерта. Это все было похоже на вычисление сраных интегралов на первом курсе универа, вот только как минимум половины уравнения Жене не хватало. Переменные не складывались, производные не получались, а прямо над головой, несколькими этажами выше, на кухне их с мамой квартиры зажегся свет.   
Значит, она не ушла спать. Значит, она не поверила ни единому его слову.

– Нет, – Женя мотнул головой, открыв глаза и отстраняясь от Вадима. – Я не поеду.   
– Не поедешь?

Стрелецкий нахмурил брови. Кажется, женин ответ его удивил. 

– Нет, – повторил Гордеев тверже. – Но я могу отвезти тебя. Тебе лучше сейчас не ехать за рулем.  
– Беспокоишься обо мне?

Вадим щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая сигарету. И от этого холодного, почти насмешливого тона Жене вдруг стало не по себе.

– Тебя это удивляет? – спросил он. 

Стрелецкий промолчал в ответ. Он просто сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и выдыхая дым в кремовый потолок машины, и его глаза были прикрыты. Несколько секунд Женя смотрел на Вадима – на его профиль, освещенный дворовым фонарем; на руку, которую он подносил ко рту, чтобы сделать затяжку; на расстегнутый ворот куртки, под который хотелось просунуть пальцы. 

Что–то было не так – в нем. В них. Во всей этой ситуации, и Женя не мог понять, что – но он чувствовал это. На подсознательном уровне. 

Свет в кухонном окне погас. 

– Так что? Отвезти тебя?

Стрелецкий выбросил сигарету в приоткрытое окно. И коротко ответил: 

– Да. 

Они поменялись местами. Сидеть на водительском кресле дорогущего «Мерседеса», который стоил, наверное, как однокомнатная квартира в Москве, было слишком непривычно после скромного маминого «Пежо», и Женя не удержался – погладил пальцами обод руля, обтянутый гладкой кожей, прежде, чем снять ручник с парковки и включить заднюю передачу. 

Под глухое урчание мотора мерс соскочил с бордюра на дорогу. 

– Классная машина, – сказал Женя, выруливая с Лялиного на Малый Казённый переулок.   
– Я знаю, – ответил Вадим. – Ты хорошо смотришься за рулем. 

От брошенного вроде как к слову комплимента Женя невольно улыбнулся. 

Стрелецкий положил руку ему на бедро – уже почти привычно. И Гордеев не стал ее убирать. 

До дома Вадима они ехали молча. Стрелецкий курил, глядя прямо перед собой на черное полотно проспекта Вернадского, а Женя давил на газ, стартуя с перекрестков раньше, чем соседние машины. «Мерседес» набирал скорость за доли секунды, оставляя их далеко позади, и он так увлекся этим процессом, что почти забыл о сидящем рядом Вадиме. 

– Как думаешь, сколько штрафов я получу завтра? 

На парковке «Миракс Парка» Стрелецкий подошел к нему. И забрал из жениной руки мобильник. 

– Я вызывал такси, – сказал Гордеев.

Вадим посмотрел на экран его «Айфона». 

– Я не думаю, что оно тебе нужно. 

Какая разница, где и с кем был Стрелецкий, если в итоге он все равно приехал к Жене? 

– Я два раза проскочил на красный, – Гордеев протянул ему ключи от машины. – Повернул не из того ряда на Вернадского. И ехал на ста двадцати. 

Вадим вернул ему мобильник. И ответил ему с усмешкой: 

– Значит, не больше, чем обычно.


	12. Имя, брат, имя!

Середина мая в Москве выдалась на редкость жаркой. Это, вероятно, предполагало под собой, что в июне будет холод собачий – но сейчас думать о будущих погодных сюрпризах не хотелось совершенно. На лужайках Парка Горького сумасшедше зеленела свежая, сочная трава, в кафе выставили на улицу столы и стулья, а теплыми ночами можно было гулять по барам хоть до утра, забыв о такси, как средстве передвижения. 

Женя доезжал до универа на лонгборде. Вниз по бульварному кольцу, вверх по Большому Устьинскому мосту вслед за звенящими трамваями. С моста было видно Кремль, где–то впереди жизнь бурлила вокруг станции метро, а он сворачивал на набережную, спрыгивал с доски перед ступенями института и шел с ним в аудитории. 

– Гордеев, ты такой довольный, как будто тебе сессию автоматом проставят, – сказала ему Катька, когда они сидели с одногруппниками в сквере, прогуливая какую–то бестолковую пару.   
– Не проставят, – Женя сощурился на ярком солнце, которое слепило глаза даже через темные очки, и отхлебнул пива из банки. – Если только в моей следующей реинкарнации, когда я стану ботаном. 

На сессию было плевать. До сессии было время. 

Он трахался со Стрелецким по несколько раз в неделю. Приезжал к нему после работы, скидывал лонгборд на сверкающий чистотой пол в холле и оставался на ночь по выходным. 

Призрак Логинова не появлялся с февраля.

– Знаешь, как швартуются корабли? 

На тридцать шестом этаже ветер был куда сильнее, чем внизу. К началу теплого сезона на террасе квартиры Стрелецкого появились два деревянных шезлонга с мягкими матрасами, коктейльный столик и высаженные в кадки мохнатые туи.  
Женя перегнулся через перила, чувствуя, как кружится голова от высоты и выпитого вина. Далеко внизу блестел овал искусственного озера, и перемещались крохотные, как букашки, автомобили. 

– Не знаю, – Вадим протянул руку, придерживая его за грудь. – Смотри не выпади.   
– А я думал, что у тебя точно должна быть яхта, – рассмеялся Женя.   
– Для начала нужно научиться ходить под парусом. 

Вадим усмехнулся, развернув его лицом к себе, чтобы поцеловать. 

– Мне нравится, как ты подстригся. 

Стрелецкий сказал это, когда Женя сосал его член, устроившись на сброшенной на дощатый пол подушке. Вадим гладил его по голове, нажимая пальцами на стриженный затылок, и дышал уже неровно, сбиваясь на шумные, почти стонущие выдохи, и от этого всего у Гордеева привычно сносило башню. 

Вадим выебал его тут же, на террасе, поставив на коленки у шезлонга. Когда они закончили, небо над головой уже было закатным, с желто–красным градиентом там, где солнце уходило за горизонт, и Женя допивал вино, глядя через стекло ограждения на распростершийся под башней жилого комплекса город. 

Ему было хорошо. Вот так, просто, по настоящему хорошо. 

– В пятницу у меня день рождения, – Стрелецкий вернулся из гостиной со второй бутылкой вина и ловко открыл ее штопором. – Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел. 

Женя повернулся к нему. Вадим смотрел на город, так же, как и сам Гордеев секунду назад. 

– Там будут твои друзья?

Стрелецкий не познакомил его ни с кем за эти четыре месяца. Ну, если не считать случайную встречу с Кирой. И Женя не был уверен, что это значит для Вадима – приглашение в его жизнь, или просто приглашение на вечеринку? И в каком статусе он был приглашен? В смысле, официально? 

– Да.

Вадим налил вино в его бокал.  
– Они знают? – спросил Женя.   
– О чем? – Стрелецкий посмотрел на него, стряхнув пепел с сигареты через перила трассы.   
– О том, что ты, - Женя запнулся, подумав о том, что называть Вадима «геем» будет как-то неправильно. - Что ты спишь с мужчинами.   
– Конечно знают, - ответил Стрелецкий. 

Гордеев отвел взгляд, вспоминая так и не законченный разговор с Серегой, ставшие уже привычными отговорки по вечерам пятницы насчет того, почему он не может пойти с друзьями в бар, и мамин вопрос: «Не хочешь меня познакомить со своей подружкой?», адресованный ему неделю назад. 

Он тогда сказал, что это все несерьезно, и знакомить точно рано. И машинально закрыл рукой засос на шее, почти на переходе к плечу, прокляв себя за то, что не надел джемпер с высоким горлом или хотя бы рубашку. 

Мама проследила за его движением. Но тему продолжать не стала. 

– А мои нет. И родители тоже не в курсе, – сказал Женя, пристроив бокал на узкие перила и придерживая его пальцами, чтобы тот не упал. – А твои?

Стрелецкий помолчал, опершись на ограждение рядом с Женей. Его плечо было совсем близко, и Гордеев провел пальцами по его руке вверх и остановился там, прижавшись чуть плотнее. 

– Мои родители знают, что у меня есть жена и ребенок, – ответил Вадим. – Этого достаточно. 

Женя уехал домой за полночь, чтобы избежать лишних маминых вопросов. Сидя на кухне перед ноутбуком, он тупо листал ленту «Фейсбука» и думал о том, сколько еще он сможет врать. Маме. Танину. Друзьям. Про отца вспоминать не хотелось вообще, но он был слишком поглощен новой семьей и работой, поэтому Женя, наверное, мог сколько угодно говорить ему, что просто меняет девушек. 

Ведь Стрелецкий так и не признался своим родителям?

Может, это было нормально? 

И, кстати, ему же нужно было что–то подарить Вадиму? Человеку, у которого было, кажется все. 

Он вспомнил свой вопрос о кораблях. Яхты у Стрелецкого не было, но он, судя по ответу, был бы не прочь научиться ей управлять – и Гордеев решил, что книгу по парусному спорту он точно найдет. 

Два дня спустя Женя сидел с Таниным после работы в их любимом баре на Покровке. В помещении крепко пахло пивом; вокруг бочек, заменяющих столы, громко разговаривали посетители, а ему с Серегой удалось занять место у окна, прямо на подоконнике. 

– Какое шикарное пиво, – Танин отхлебнул из бутылки и довольно улыбнулся, опершись локтями о стол. – Ну так? Ты мне, кажется, чего–то не договариваешь, братиш. 

Женя знал, о чем он. Рано или поздно Серега должен был вспомнить о незаконченном разговоре, и если до этого момента Жене удавалось ускользать, переводя тему, то сейчас Танин задал вопрос чуть ли не в лоб. 

– Ты о чем? – спросил Женя, выгадывая время. 

Сколько еще он собирался молчать? Месяц? Два? И как, интересно, можно было и дальше бы скрывать от лучшего друга значительную часть своей жизни? 

– О твоей загадочной жизни, конечно, – Серега округлил глаза, потянувшись за картошкой–фри. – Из–за которой ты так страшно динамишь все наши тусовки.

Он дружил с Таниным со школы. С пятого класса, когда родители Сереги переехали на Курскую из какого–то далекого района Москвы. Танин подсел к Жене за парту на третий день, воспользовавшись тем, что его соседка заболела, и сходу заявил, что ему скучно сидеть одному и он никуда не уйдет. Их классная руководительница попыталась вернуть его обратно, когда Маша – кажется, так ее звали? – вернулась после болезни, но Серега устроил сначала скандал, потом забастовку, а потом его отец подарил Екатерине Сергеевне корзину фруктов и бутылку вина, и конфликт исчерпался. Тогда, конечно, Женя ничего не знал об этом – Серега рассказал ему об этом позже. 

Они совпали идеально, как бывает, наверное, только со школьной дружбой. И Женя отлично помнил тот день, когда Серега первый раз назвал его «братиш» – так хорошо, как будто это было вчера.

Им было по четырнадцать, и они пили с одноклассниками пиво тайком, за школьным двором. Чей–то старший знакомый купил им сигарет вдобавок к «Хайнекену», и Танин решил затянуться по–взрослому, серьезно, а в итоге раскашлялся, как идиот. К десяти вечера все разбрелись по домам, а Женя так и сидел во дворе, решив, что лучше он переночует прямо здесь, чем вернется в квартиру. 

Неделю назад мама сказала ему, что отец будет жить отдельно. Что они разводятся. А утром отец забрал свои вещи. 

Конечно, тогда Женя был обижен на них обоих. Он не думал о причинах – просто обозлился на весь свет, как это бывает в четырнадцать. 

Поэтому сказал поднявшемуся с лавки Танину, что пока не пойдет домой. Серега затормозил, сонно потерев лицо, и так и спросил у Жени: «Ты что, тут спать будешь, братиш?». Тогда Гордеев вывалил ему все, что скопилось за неделю – и Танин, выслушав, потащил его ночевать к себе домой. 

С тех пор это смешное «братиш», сказанное после первой в жизни бутылки пива, осталось между ними, приклеившись намертво. 

– Гордеев, ты долго еще будет театральную паузу держать? 

Нетерпеливым Танин был тоже со школы. 

– В общем, – Женя провернул в ладонях бутылку, не уверенный в том, что сможет смотреть Сереге в глаза. – Я встречаюсь кое с кем.   
– Имя, брат, имя!

Едва не столкнув свое пиво на пол, Танин схватил Женю обеими ладонями за руку с такой вопиющей театральностью, что ему в этот момент точно позавидовали бы все студенты МХАТа – и Женя сглотнул намертво пересохшим горлом. 

На коричневом стекле пивной бутылки выступила испарина. И Гордеев подумал о том, что еще минута – и точно такая же появится на его лбу. От страха. Танин не был гомофобом, это Женя знал точно, но значит ли это хоть что–то, когда твой друг заявляет тебе, что трахается в жопу с мужиком? 

– Вадим. 

Ситуация была достойна мема, но никак не его собственной жизни. Он с трудом сдержал нервную улыбку, глядя, как напряженно сходятся на переносице серегины брови. 

– Ты сейчас прикалываешься, да? – спросил Танин. 

Он отрицательно покачал головой. Где–то в груди тяжело ухнуло от мысли о том, что друг сейчас просто молча кивнет, скажет ему «а–а, понятно», и они поговорят о какой–нибудь отстраненной хуйне еще десять минут, а потом Серега уйдет по срочному делу, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться. 

– Я, значит, тебя спрашиваю, какого хрена ты динамишь меня и вообще всех, – медленно произнес Танин. – А ты мне говоришь, что встречаешься с каким–то Вадимом. Это, братиш, не объяснение.   
– В смысле?

Вдобавок к пересохшему горлу Женя, кажется, потерял еще и способность думать. Потому, наверное, что ждал другую реакцию на свои слова, потому, что Серега повел себя так, как будто Женя сказал ему: «Ну, ее зовут Лена» Или Оля. Или Вера. Как угодно, только не Вадим. 

– В смысле, если ты думал, что я сейчас обзову тебя педиком и свалю отсюда, ты ошибался, – сказал Серега. – Ну и как у вас все?  
– Хорошо, – просто ответил Женя, чувствуя, что ему не хватит сейчас сил даже на шутку. – Все хорошо.   
– Ну и слава Богу, – Танин улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на подошедшую к ним официантку. – Нам еще два пива, пожалуйста. 

Девушка кивнула, забрав у них пустые бутылки, и Женя подцепил со стола картонный кругляшек подстаканника с красно–белой эмблемой пивоварни. Покрутил его в пальцах, прокатил по поверхности стола, и, помолчав, произнес: 

– Я никому больше не говорил об этом.   
– Понял, – кивнул ему Танин. – Ну ты, может, не знаю, – он запнулся, явно подбирая слова. – Хочешь, мы как–нибудь сходим вместе с твоим Вадимом куда–нибудь? Он техно любит?   
– Я не знаю, – края у подстаканника были шершавые, и Женя растеребил их до той степени, что слои картона начали расклеиваться и загибаться. – Нет, наверное.   
– А что он любит? Выставки? 

Танин смотрел на него с подозрением.

И Женя перевел взгляд на окно. А он ведь правда не знал, любит ли Стрелецкий техно. И ходит ли на выставки. Вадим почти ничего не рассказывал о себе, выдавая информацию скупо, только если Женя спрашивал сам. 

– Я не знаю, – повторил он, положив подстаканник на место. – Он точно не любит арт–хаус.   
– Ну ладно, – Танин взял со стола новую бутылку, принесенную официанткой. – Разберемся. А ты хотя бы знаешь, сколько ему лет?

Кажется, Серега наконец пришел в себя, и теперь, переварив полученную информацию, решил дополнить ее стандартными фактами о пассиях друзей. 

– Тридцать пять.   
– Тридцать пять? – удивленно переспросил Серега. – Ты его в «Тиндере» нашел?   
– На работе, – Женя улыбнулся, отпив пива. – Я делал обложку для его книги. Про нефть, помнишь?   
– А, – многозначительно сказал Танин. – Так ты вроде его называл говнюком? 

Женя пожал плечами. Воспоминания о том, как он желал Вадиму всех возможных мучений казались такими далекими, как будто этого и не было вовсе. Или было, но когда–то давно, в другой жизни. 

– Все понятно, – хмыкнул Серега и тоже улыбнулся. – Но на будущее – учти, Гордеев – я у тебя раньше появился, и прав у меня на тебя больше. Так что не вздумай меня динамить, ага?   
– Есть, кэп, – отсалютовал ему Женя. – К исполнению принято.


	13. Привет, ромашки

В пятницу утром Стрелецкий скинул Жене смской адрес, по которому он устраивал вечеринку в честь своего дня рождения – загородный дом на первой линии Пироговского водохранилища, в элитном поселке с непременным причалом для яхт, – и добавил, что не сможет его подвезти, потому что приедет туда сразу из аэропорта. 

Сначала Женя хотел поехать на машине, но потом передумал – если общение с друзьями Стрелецкого пойдет хреново, он по крайней мере сможет выпить и расслабиться. Он понятия не имел, о чем разговаривать с топ–менеджерами или владельцами ресторанов, Стрелецкий ведь упоминал какого–то Олега. В общем, с успешными богатыми мужиками с длинноногими моделями и певицами в подругах и женах. Или, в бойфрендах? 

И ему, интересно, надо было надеть костюм? Он написал об этом Вадиму, и получил короткий, но емкий ответ: «Нет. Приходи, в чем хочешь. На входе набери 3216»   
Когда Гордеев вышел из такси, на часах было пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого. С двух сторон асфальтированную улицу коттеджного поселка подпирали глухие высокие заборы, и Женя набрал на вмонтированном в каменный столб ограды дома номер 18 код, который Стрелецкий скинул ему. 

Женя думал, что увидит за забором типичный безликий каменный коттедж, но стоящее в глубине участка здание было прямоугольно-бетонным, с широкими скатами многоуровневой крыши, застекленными верандами и деревянной отделкой – таким, словно его перенесли в Подмосковье из каталога по современной архитектуре. Большие окна ярко светились на фоне черного, сливающегося с небом полотна водохранилища, и откуда–то из–за дома едва слышно доносились звуки музыки и шум голосов. Обогнув его по усыпанной гравием дорожке, Женя вышел к большой открытой террасе, построенной у самой воды. 

Он был уверен, что если спросит Стрелецкого, сам ли он выбрал такой стиль, Вадим ответит «нет». Так же, как и с дизайном квартиры. 

На веранде среди незнакомых лиц Женя узнал только жену Стрелецкого. Кира, одетая в узкое черное платье с разрезом сбоку и воротником под горло, смеялась, рассказывая о чем–то стоящим рядом с ней высокому мужчине и девушке.   
Звонить Вадиму и узнавать, где он, было глупо, и Женя подошел к компании Киры. 

– Привет, – он улыбнулся ей, остановившись напротив. – Не знаешь, где Вадим?   
– Здравствуй, – Кира вежливо вернула улыбку, но ее взгляд не показался Жене приветливым. – Он задерживается. Ты разве не в курсе?

Гордеев пожал плечами, проигнорировав подкол. 

– Нет. Надолго?

Возможно, Кира и собиралась ответить, но ее отвлекло что–то за спиной Жени. Она улыбнулась искренне и открыто – и шагнула навстречу Стрелецкому, который только что появился на веранде. 

– Ну здравствуй, дорогой. 

Вадим поцеловал ее в губы, приобняв за талию. Он выглядел уставшим, но довольным; рукава его рубашки были подвернуты до локтя, а узел галстука расслаблен. 

– Я смотрю, вы тут уже общаетесь? 

Стрелецкий отпустил Киру. И, подойдя ближе к Жене, провел рукой по его затылку, привлекая вплотную. 

Целоваться на виду у гостей было странно. Их было около двадцати, и все они, конечно, успели заметить появление именинника – и теперь, когда Вадим отстранился от Жени и облизнул губы, его друзья начали подходить ближе. 

– С днем рождения. 

Женя улыбнулся, протянув Вадиму упакованный в крафт подарок, и Стрелецкий тут же надорвал бумагу, извлекая книжку. 

– Намекаешь, что мне нужна яхта? – весело усмехнулся он, прочитав название.   
– Ты же говорил, что нужно с чего–то начать.   
– Начать надо с того, что ты наконец объявился, Вадос. 

Крупному лысому мужику, стоящему за спиной у Вадима, похоже, надоело ждать. Он крепко обнял повернувшегося к нему Стрелецкого, похлопав ладонью по его спине – и двинул подбородком в сторону Жени, широко улыбнувшись. 

– Познакомишь меня с этим красавчиком?  
– Ты сам уже не в состоянии познакомиться? – Вадим усмехнулся, мельком посмотрев на Женю. – Стареешь, Олежек. 

Ласково–уменьшительное имя никак не вязалось с его двухметровым обладателем. Стрелецкий попал в объятия следующей порции гостей, и Олежек протянул Жене широкую ладонь. 

– Женя, – Гордеев пожал ему руку. – Я, кажется, был в твоем ресторане. 

Олег громко хохотнул.

– Давай дневник, поставлю тебе пятерку.  
– Я его дома забыл, – ответил Женя. – Поставь ее в уме. 

Из глубин мощного тела Олега снова вырвался басовитый смешок. Он смотрел на Женю сверху вниз с нескрываемым интересом, и от этого становилось не по себе. Благо, за его спиной Гордеев заметил длинную деревянную стойку с выставленными бокалами и барменом, разливающим шампанское. 

– Я пойду к бару, – сказал он Максимову. – Возьму что–нибудь выпить. 

Присев на высокий стул, Женя взял себе виски с колой. Стрелецкий продолжал обниматься и целоваться с гостями, и, похоже, не замечал его отсутствия. Несколько раз Гордеев встречался взглядом с Кирой, но по ее лицу снова было невозможно ничего понять. 

В следующие два часа алкоголь определенно помог Жене расслабиться. Он не пожалел, что поехал на такси – большая часть разговоров гостей Стрелецкого была связана с их компанией, с совместным отдыхом, с историями о людях, которых Женя не знал, и будь он трезвым, чувство непричастности поначалу было бы совершенно невыносимым. 

Но после третьего стакана общение пошло, как по маслу. 

– Вадос, ты просто признай, что у тебя нездоровая тяга к показухе, – Максимов налег на стопку водки, опрокинув ее в свое бездонное, судя по количеству выпитого, нутро. – У тебя даже бармен как из порнофильма. Заценили, мужики?   
– Он только для тебя, Максимов, – рассмеялся в ответ Стрелецкий. – Специально выбирал. 

Женя не понял, было ли это шуткой. Разговор перешел на обсуждение какого–то другого бармена, с которым то ли встречался, то ли просто трахался Андрей – темноглазый блондин с ямочкой на подбородке, сидящий рядом с Женей. 

Тема была не особо интересной, и Женя отошел в туалет, размышляя по дороге, что Максимов имел в виду под тягой к показухе и действительно ли Стрелецкий снял для него бармена. 

Когда он вернулся на веранду, Вадим все еще был в той же компании гостей – только теперь они устроились на диванах, выставленных на дальнем конце террасы. И если бы голос у Максимова не был таким громким, Женя вряд ли бы услышал то, чего может быть, никто не стал бы говорить при нем. 

– Да когда вы с Логиновым обдолбались и начали ебаться у меня на заднем сидении, пока я вас домой вез. Долбоебы херовы. 

Представить себе обдолбанного Вадима у Жени не получилось. Еще и трахающегося на заднем сидении в присутствии друга. Но Олег явно не шутил, хоть его слова и вызвали дружный смех у всех четверых. 

Женя достал из кармана бомбера сигареты. Почему Логинов, которого он никогда в жизни не видел, так раздражал его? Даже сейчас, когда его имя было просто упомянуто? Ясное дело, что Стрелецкий когда–то трахался с ним. Так в чем была проблема? Женя не понимал этого сам, но что–то здесь было не так, и это бесило еще больше. 

Он щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая, и подошел ближе, выдыхая на ходу густой белый дым. 

– О, Женек, – Олег заметил его и подвинулся, уступая место рядом с Вадимом. – Садись, не стесняйся.   
– Я похож на человека, который стесняется?   
– Спокойно–спокойно, – Олег похлопал его по плечу тяжелой рукой и повернулся к Стрелецкому. – Ты где опять такого дерзкого нашел?

Его слова прозвучали как издевка. Или, может быть, так Жене показалось из–за того, что он снова вспомнил о Логинове? И почему Максимов сказал «опять»? 

– Это у него карма такая, – рассмеялся Андрей, опередив Стрелецкого с ответом. – Видно нужна симметрия.   
– Какая симметрия? – спросил Женя, обратившись к Вадиму. 

Стрелецкий машинально потер пальцами шрам на брови. 

– Неважно, – уклончиво ответил он. – Предлагаю пойти к бару, парни. 

Они переместились, и повисшая было в воздухе заминка потерялась в эмоциональном, щедро прибавленном матом и рассказе Андрея о том, как неделю назад на его новый Порше вылился бетон из сломавшейся бетономешалки. 

– Я реально впал в ступор. Ничего не мог делать, просто смотрел, как это дерьмо льется мне на капот.   
– Вадим.

Голос Олега прозвучал негромко. И слишком серьезно. Женя посмотрел туда, куда был направлен взгляд Максимова. На ступеньках веранды стоял какой-то худой парень в черных шмотках и белых кроссовках. 

И, кажется, Олег смотрел именно на него. 

– Ты только давай сейчас спокойно, – Максимов сдвинулся так, чтобы перекрыть Стрелецкому своим телом обзор. – Обещаешь?   
– Что там? 

Вадим нахмурил брови. Олег не сдвигался с места. 

– Твою мать, Максимов, – сказал ему Стрелецкий. – Ты кого от меня прячешь? 

Но прятать было уже бессмысленно. Парень шел к ним, и за те несколько метров, что отделяли его от бара, Женя осознал две вещи. 

Это был незнакомец из лифта, которого он встретил у Стрелецкого. Только теперь волосы на его макушке были собраны резинкой в куцый хвостик, обнажая коротко остриженные виски. На доли секунды Женя подумал, что парень сейчас врежется в кого–то из них, но Максимов подался вперед и раскрыл свои объятия, перехватывая гостя на подступах к Вадиму. 

– Привет, Ромашка!

Совсем как у Земфиры. Привет, ромашки. Женя тряхнул головой, переведя взгляд с Олега на Вадима. 

Стрелецкий молча смотрел Максимову в спину. И полному отсутствию хоть каких–то эмоций на его лице сейчас могла бы вполне позавидовать Кира. Которая, кстати, ощутимо напряглась, повернув в их сторону голову. 

Это был Логинов. Конечно, это был Логинов. 

Тот самый Логинов, которого Вадим, обдолбавшись, ебал в машине Олега. И который должен был выступать на каком–то фестивале. Женя узнал его – теперь, когда была возможность рассмотреть. Логинов играл электронную музыку, и анонс презентации его нового альбома несколько раз попадался Жене в ленте «Фейсбука». 

– Отпусти, Максимов, – Логинову удалось вывернуться из захвата Олега, и он оказался совсем рядом с Женей. 

В уголках глаз и вокруг широкого, подвижного рта у него были морщины. И если издалека Гордееву показалось, что ему от силы лет двадцать пять, то теперь, вблизи, он выглядел ровесником Вадима. 

Это было странно. 

Не то чтобы Женя когда–то всерьез задумывался о том, как именно должен выглядеть бывший Стрелецкого. До сегодняшнего вечера он был бестелесной абстракцией, условным образом из прошлого Вадима, наверняка похожим на него самого. Холеным, знающим себе цену красавцем. 

Но реальный Логинов оказался другим. С этим нелепым обесцвеченным хвостиком на макушке, с синяками под глазами, джинсами в обтяжку и свитшоте с капюшоном он был похож на подростка, который неожиданно повзрослел лет на двадцать, но не понял этого и продолжал ходить в школу по старой памяти.

– Ты, кажется, перепутал «Простор» с моим днем рождения, – сказал Логинову Стрелецкий вместо приветствия. 

Логинов взял с барной стойки бокал вина. Осушил его в три глотка – и поинтересовался с нервной улыбкой: 

– Ну мне, может, сыграть, чтобы у тебя закрылся гештальт?  
– Вы, ребята, поболтайте, – пробасил Олег. – Парни, покурим? 

Похоже, Максимов все–таки обладал чувством такта. Но Стрелецкого это предложение не устроило. 

– Мы поболтаем снаружи, – произнес он, поднявшись со стула. – А вы отдыхайте. 

Логинов отбивал пальцами на зажатом в ладонях бокале какой–то ритм. 

Вадим наклонился к Жене, притягивая его ближе к себе. 

Каким бы не был Логинов, он должен был оставаться в прошлом. Его место было там, а не здесь, на дне рождения Вадима – и Женя с энтузиазмом ответил на поцелуй Стрелецкого.

Вадим усмехнулся ему в губы. 

– Вы закончили? 

Женя перевел взгляд на Логинова, отстранившись от Стрелецкого. Он рассчитывал, что бывший Вадима будет смотреть на него с ненавистью, с раздражением, с неприязнью – как угодно, только не так, как это вышло по–настоящему. 

Логинов вообще не смотрел ни на него, ни на Стрелецкого. Он просто изучал носки своих кроссовок, опустив глаза и нахмурившись. 

И Жене почему–то стало неудобно за показушный поцелуй с Вадимом. Не перед Логиновым – перед самим собой. Ему вдруг вспомнились слова Киры, адресованные Стрелецкому: «Ты ведешь себя, как мудак», и похоже, что она была права. 

– Мы еще даже не начинали, – Вадим дождался того момента, когда Логинов, наконец, поднимет на него взгляд, и коротко поцеловал Женю еще раз. – Будешь ждать? 

Логинов промолчал. Но не сдвинулся с места. И Вадим, забрав со стойки свой бокал, сказал Жене: 

– Не скучай без меня. 

После того, как Стрелецкий и Логинов ушли на улицу, Женя какое–то время смотрел им вслед, не видя ничего, кроме темноты. На ярко освещенной веранде продолжала играть музыка; иногда раздавался звон бокалов, и друзья Стрелецкого смеялись, рассредоточившись небольшими компаниями по помещению. 

Гордеев не заметил, когда к бару подошла Кира. Она присела на высокий стул рядом и неспешно отпила вино из бокала, глядя ему в глаза. 

Женя не стал отводить взгляд. 

– Ты не первый, – сказала ему Кира. – И не последний.   
– Это имеет к тебе какое–то отношение? – спросил он. 

Обсуждать свою личную жизнь с женой Стрелецкого совершенно не хотелось. Но Кире, похоже, было абсолютно все равно, что он думает об этом разговоре. 

– Знаешь, с кем он ушел?   
– С парнем, которого он трахал, – ответил Женя. – Я ответил на вопрос? 

Кира поморщилась на слове «трахал».  
– Более чем, – ответила она. – И ты просто отпустил их вдвоем. Почему ты не закатил скандал?   
– Я не устраиваю истерики на пустом месте. 

Разговор начал надоедать, едва начавшись. Какого черта Кире было нужно от него? Она знала каждого человека в этом зале, но решила потрепаться именно с ним. 

– Тебе лучше уйти сейчас, – Кира смотрела на него без тени неприязни. – Пока тебе не стало больно.   
– Спасибо за совет, – сказал он. – Но я никуда не собираюсь.   
– Тебя здесь уже почти нет, – Кира отпила еще вина, покачав бокал тонкими, изящными пальцами – с поблескивающим золотым ободком на безымянном. – Для него. 

Значит, ей обручальное кольцо не мешало. В отличии от Вадима. И Женя попробовал подцепить в ответ, посмотрев Стрелецкой в глаза: 

– А ты – есть? 

Кира негромко усмехнулась. На кромке ее бокала темнел след от помады, и она медленно стерла его пальцем, ответив не сразу. 

– Рома – мой друг. Можно сказать, что я сама познакомила его с Вадимом. 

Улыбка Киры была спокойной. Как будто она сообщила Жене что–то вроде сводки погоды – сегодня ожидается небольшой дождь, а завтра столбик термометра поднимется до плюс двадцати пяти градусов. Я познакомила мужа со своим другом, и они трахаются, но это нормально.

Несколько секунд Женя просто смотрел на нее – молча, пытаясь дать оценку ситуации. Знала ли Кира, когда знакомила их, что все обернется вот так? Что Вадим предпочитает мужчин? И что ее друг – гей? Ну это уж наверняка. 

– Тогда ты крупно влипла, – сказал Женя, прервав затянувшуюся паузу. 

Кира улыбнулась. И легко коснулась своим бокалом кромки жениного стакана, который он держал в руке. 

Звон получился мелодичным. 

– Ты мне нравишься, Женя, – сказала она. 

Кажется, это было отличительной чертой Стрелецких – разворачивать разговор на сто восемьдесят градусов в самый неожиданный момент. 

– Я рад, – ответил он. 

Кира ничего не ответила и отпила вина, открыв на тренькнувшем «Айфоне» мессенджер. 

Зачем жена Вадима вообще подошла к нему? Какое ей дело было до того, будет ли ему больно? Меньше всего Кира Стрелецкая была похожа на добрую фею, предостерегающую подопечного от опасностей. 

Почему она вообще решила, что ему будет больно?

Женя допил виски ровно в тот момент, когда на веранду вернулся Логинов. Один, без Стрелецкого. Он направлялся к выходу с террасы, и нелепый хвостик на его голове подрагивал в такт шагам.

– Рома. 

Кира негромко окликнула его. 

Вид у Логинова был лихорадочный. Глаза блестели, щеки раскраснелись, и даже остановившись, он продолжал быть в движении – задрал руку за голову, почесал затылок, потом зачем–то оттянул ворот свитшота, и, наконец, затих, теребя пальцами кулиску капюшона.

– Я поеду, – сказал он Кире. 

Стрелецкая забрала с барной стойки два бокала с вином и протянула один Логинову, поднявшись со стула. 

– Давай прогуляемся. Потом поедешь. 

Женя почувствовал себя, как на спектакле. Или в кино.

Зрителем, до которого не было дела никому, кроме него самого. Друзья Стрелецкого по–прежнему общались, выпивали и смеялись, Кира увела Логинова с веранды в темный сад, освещенный только декоративными фонарями вдоль дорожек, а Женя так и остался у бара с пустым стаканом в руке, как перед телевизором. 

– Я не понимаю, что у вас происходит, – сказал он, когда на веранду вернулся Стрелецкий. 

Возможно, это был не лучший момент для выяснений. Но он ведь все–таки не был зрителем? Это все касалось его, хотел он этого или нет – чертов Логинов, вездесущая Кира, Максимов, который считал его дерзким красавчиком, Андрей, обмолвившийся о шраме на брови Вадима, и сам Стрелецкий, замявший эту тему точно таким же образом, как до этого заворачивал все вопросы о своем прошлом. 

– Тебе не нужно это понимать, – осек его Вадим.   
– Твоя жена посоветовала мне валить как можно скорее, – Женя сжал в пальцах стакан, глядя Стрелецкому в глаза. – Как ты считаешь, мне стоит послушаться?   
– Что еще тебе посоветовала моя жена? 

Взгляд Вадима был тяжелым. И Женя вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что не видел Стрелецкого таким раздраженным ни разу за те полгода, что они были знакомы – и причина была явно не в том, что Кира раздавала ценные советы направо и налево. 

– Ничего, – ответил Женя. – Мне хватило и этого.   
– Отлично, – сказал Стрелецкий. – Тогда пойдем?   
– Куда? 

Гордеев задал вопрос машинально, сбитый с толку вопросом – и Вадим, наклонившись, выдохнул ему на ухо: 

– Трахаться, Женя.


	14. Я ничего не знаю о тебе

Соглашаться было плохой идеей. Женя осознал это в тот момент, когда Стрелецкий закрыл за ними дверь спальни на втором этаже и развернул его лицом к шершавой, теплой деревянной стене. 

Задрал на спине футболку, быстро провел обеими ладонями вдоль боков, по ребрам – и, расстегнув джинсы, спустил их вниз. 

Вадим был нетерпеливым и раньше – пару раз, когда и у Жени от возбуждения едва не сводило зубы. Трахаться без сантиментов, не раздеваясь толком, просто приспустив штаны, было классно; однажды они перепихнулись у барной стойки в кухне, через минуту после того, как Женя зашел в квартиру Стрелецкого, и после, каждый раз, когда Гордеев видел белую лакированную поверхность столешницы, от воспоминаний горели щеки. 

Только сейчас все было по–другому. Вадим надавил пальцами ему на губы, проталкивая указательный и средний в рот, и сжал свободной рукой женин член в руке. Провел по нему пару раз – грубо, наспех, а потом перехватил Гордеева за запястье и потянул его руку вниз. 

– Помоги себе. 

Его голос прозвучал глухо. И Женя прижался лбом к стене, поморщившись, когда Стрелецкий с усилием просунул пальцы ему внутрь. 

– Вадим. Подожди. 

Но Стрелецкий его, кажется, не слышал. Или не хотел слушать. От умелых движений руки Вадима Женя прикусил костяшки своих пальцев, пытаясь перетерпеть неприятную боль – он не успел как следует расслабиться, потому что из головы все не выходила острая, цепляющая ржавым крюком мысль, что Вадим вернулся после разговора с Логиновым не просто раздраженным. Он был возбужден – еще до того, как они поднялись на второй этаж. 

Вот только имело ли все это какое–то значение сейчас? Женя выдохнул сквозь зубы, перехватывая свой член удобнее и упираясь ладонью в стену; Стрелецкий потянул его бедра на себя, проталкивая член глубже, смазки на презервативе не хватало, но Вадима это явно не беспокоило. 

Жене было больно – сильнее, чем обычно. Стрелецкий прижал его к стене, надавив на плечи, и начал двигаться резко, шумно выдыхая ему на ухо. В открытые окна спальни долетали приглушенные звуки музыки с веранды на берегу, где–то недалеко, на дороге, наверное, отчетливо взревел мотоцикл, и когда Вадим отстранился от него, выдохнув со стоном, Гордееву было уже все равно, что там случилось с Логиновым. Хотелось только кончить – и желательно, как можно скорее. Прямо сейчас. 

Он спустил себе в ладонь. И, развернувшись лицом к окну, прислонился затылком к стене. 

Стрелецкий застегивал ремень на брюках. 

Женя думал, что оргазм перекроет неприятный осадок этого вечера. Хотя бы ненадолго. Но ничего не изменилось – только Вадим теперь казался еще более закрытым, чем обычно. Как будто не было этих шести месяцев. Как будто он просто трахнулся с незнакомцем на вечеринке. 

– Я ничего не знаю о тебе. 

Женя сказал это, когда Стрелецкий повернул дверную ручку, чтобы выйти. Он понимал, что это наверняка прозвучало беспомощно, что ему лучше было вообще не говорить ничего – но молчать оказалось гораздо хуже.

Вадим остановился на пороге. 

– Что именно ты хочешь знать?   
– Я не знаю, – Женя посмотрел ему в глаза. – Что угодно. Откуда у тебя этот шрам? 

Стрелецкий прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, сложив руки на груди. В полумраке спальни на его лицо падал мягкий, приглушенный свет – еще один кадр в Женину коллекцию фотографий Вадима на телефоне. Но в этот раз он не стал снимать. Он просто смотрел на Стрелецкого, чувствуя, как где–то внутри, у сердца, горячо печет. Ощущение было странным – новым, непонятным, острым, и если бы сейчас мама снова спросила его, не влюбился ли он, Женя точно знал бы ответ. 

– Это не имеет никакого значения, – ответил Стрелецкий.   
– Для меня имеет, – Женя вытер свою руку, залитую подсыхающей спермой, об изнанку футболки. – Для меня это важно. 

На улице кто–то орал. Это была мешанина из мужских голосов, и поначалу он не разобрал ни одного слова, но потом все стихло, и Максимов – Женя узнал его раскатистый бас, – громко выкрикнул под самыми окнами: «Вадос, вы поебались уже? Мы скучаем!» 

Вадим посмотрел в сторону окна. И сказал Жене перед тем, как выйти из спальни:

– Я разозлил Логинова. 

Несколько секунд Женя просто смотрел на закрывшуюся за Стрелецким дверь. 

Значит, не только Кира хотела двинуть Вадиму по лицу? А у Логинова это, выходит, получилось – причем давно. Судя по тому, что шрам у Стрелецкого был белесым и почти незаметным. 

Женя потер лицо руками. Голова ныла от выпитого алкоголя.

Мог ли он предположить несколько часов назад, глядя на проносящиеся за окном такси подмосковные пейзажи, что узнает за этот вечер так много? И хуже того – что это «много» породит еще больше вопросов, чем было раньше? 

Зачем Логинов приехал на праздник, где его никто не ждал? О чем он говорил со Стрелецким? Почему Вадим вернулся от него таким взвинченным – какого хрена, ведь с Логиновым все было кончено? Или нет? 

Тогда какое, к чертям, у самого Жени было место во всей этой истории, за один вечер превратившейся в сценарий для ток–шоу на Первом канале? Гордеев нервно усмехнулся, представив себе анонс: «Запретный плод: успешный топ–менеджер бросил семью ради исполнителя электронной музыки. Что об этом думает его жена? Не переключайтесь: после рекламной паузы к нам присоединится четвертый участник – двадцатилетний дизайнер Евгений, новый любовник нашего героя!» 

Голоса на улице затихли.

Женя достал из кармана «Айфон». Он не был уверен, зачем он это делает – но, ведь это про его поколение были все эти штуки про «Окей, гугл» и подсчет лайков на странице? Он открыл «Фейсбук» и забил в поиске Логинова. Он выпал в первой же строчке, и на удивление, у них даже обнаружился общий друг – женин арт–директор Андрей. 

Фотографий у Логинова было мало. Только афиши выступлений на московских и питерских площадках, скупая информация о новом альбоме и бесконечные сердечки от поклонников. Женя открыл фотку профиля, зачем–то вглядываясь в его лицо – у Логинова был неправильный прикус и нахмуренные брови, придававшие ему странное, обиженное выражение. Ровно такое же, с каким он пришел на день рождения Стрелецкого. 

Застегнув бомбер, Женя запихнул телефон обратно и спустился на первый этаж дома. В холле было так же пустынно – и он вышел на улицу. Поднялся по ступенькам на веранду. 

Вадима на ней не было. Кира пила вино и болтала с какими–то девушками.   
Кажется, вечер закольцевался. Замкнулся в рекурсии. Он опять не знал, где Стрелецкий. 

– Потерялся, красавчик? 

С улицы к нему подошел Максимов. 

– У меня есть имя, – Женя достал из кармана сигареты и выбил одну из пачки. – Ты видел Вадима? 

Зажигалка нигде не находилась. Гордеев похлопал по джинсам, запустил руку под полы бомбера, но она исчезла с концами. 

Максимов протянул ему свою. 

– Видел, – сказал он. – Он уехал.   
– Уехал? 

Пламя удалось выжечь со второй попытки. 

– Именно, – ответил Максимов. – Съебнул с собственного дня рождения, хуйло. 

Максимов назвал Стрелецкого хуйлом беззлобно. Так, как Женя мог бы шутя обозвать Танина. 

– Он сказал, куда? 

Женя не знал, зачем он это спрашивает. Олег посмотрел на него сверху вниз, поскреб пальцами бороду, как будто решал в голове какие–то задачи – и негромко ответил: 

– Он уехал с Романом, Женя.  
– А, – Гордеев выдохнул дым, чувствуя, как в груди неприятно, ноюще сжимается. – Понятно. 

На какую–то секунду он вдруг понадеялся, что Максимов врет. Что он тоже на стороне Логинова, как Кира. А Стрелецкий на самом деле просто уехал. Только вот куда? И зачем? 

Мучиться с вопросами больше не хотелось. Женя устал от них. 

– Вы это с Кирой придумали? 

Максимов посмотрел на него со странным выражением на лице. А потом вдруг коротко хохотнул. 

– Я тебе мозги не собираюсь компостировать, – произнес он. – Мне похуй на то, кого Стрелецкий трахает. 

Ответ прозвучал достаточно честно. Максимов предложил ему выпить у бара, но Женя отказался. Он и так был пьяным, а оставаться здесь больше не хотелось в принципе.

Приложение вызова такси отобразило десять минут ожидания. 

Женя вышел за пределы участка. И сел прямо на гравиевую площадку перед воротами, прислонившись спиной к каменному столбу. 

Утром он сказал маме, что вернется в воскресенье. Утром это еще не было ложью – а теперь стало ей. Утром Женя думал, что Стрелецкий пригласил его на свой день рождения, потому что он что–то значил для Вадима. 

Вот же чушь. 

Похоже, для Стрелецкого он не значил ничего – и был никем. 

Он, а не Логинов. 

– Давайте просто в город, – сказал Женя водителю, забравшись в подъехавшее такси. – А дальше разберемся. 

Домой он все-таки не поехал. На полпути до Москвы «Фейсбук» услужливо прислал напоминание о том, что на сегодня запланировано мероприятие – открытие летнего сезона в баре на Кузнецком мосту. Несколько жениных знакомых подтвердили свое присутствие, и он решил, что так будет лучше – поболтаться там до рассвета, перекинуться парой фраз с приятелями, выпить пива, может быть. Отвлечься. 

Он отправил Вадиму сообщение. Не с первого раза – сначала стер написанное, потом набрал другое, снова стер и, наконец, остановился на варианте «Мог бы и предупредить, что уйдешь». 

Но Стрелецкий ничего не ответил. Даже не прочитал сообщение, судя по информации о доставке, и Женя, убрав мобильник в карман, прислонился виском к прохладному стеклу боковой двери такси и закрыл глаза. От выпитого алкоголя в теле было муторно и неспокойно, нудно гудела голова, и он задремал, просыпаясь изредка, когда водитель слишком резко тормозил на светофорах. 

К двум часам ночи вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Женя взял в баре пива и поднялся на верхнюю площадку; знакомых на первом уровне он не встретил. Можно было бы, конечно, написать кому-нибудь из отметившихся на мероприятии, здесь ли они вообще – или продолжать разглядывать незнакомые лица, устроившись на деревянной скамейке у самого ограждения. 

Гордеев выбрал второй вариант. На площадке было темно и уютно; за его спиной висела гирлянда из разноцветных лампочек, и от этого на его руки и пивную бутылку падали синие и красные отсветы. Рядом с Женей громко, пытаясь перекричать музыку, болтали две девчонки, толпа на танцполе покачивалась под фанк, который играл сегодняшний диджей. 

Пиво было вкусным. 

«Надеюсь, ты хорошо провел время»

Это было все, что прислал Стрелецкий в ответ спустя час после того, как Женя написал ему. Несколько секунд Гордеев смотрел на эти строчки, а потом промотал к началу их короткую, совсем не тянущую на полгода отношений переписку в мессенджере. 

Вряд ли Вадим ждал от него ответа. Вряд ли он сам хотел отвечать. 

Женя отпил пива из бутылки. 

И удалил диалог. 

До утра он так никого и не встретил. Над Москвой занимался розоватый, безоблачный рассвет, утомившиеся посетители бара сидели как попало – на скамейках, на полу, на ступеньках, ведущих вниз. Женя переступил через ноги уснувшего прямо поперек лестницы парня, пошатнувшись и вовремя ухватившись рукой за перила, и вышел в пустынный переулок. 

Дома Женя споткнулся о туфли, оставленные посреди порога. Остроносые «лодочки» отлетели к стене, и он чертыхнулся, вылез из своих кроссовок и убрал всю обувь в комод, надеясь, что не разбудил маму. Дверь в ее комнату была плотно закрыта, но Женя все равно постарался не шуметь, насколько это было возможно. 

– Я думала, ты завтра вернешься. 

В полдень, когда он выбрался из спальни на кухню, мама сидела на своем любимом месте в углу дивана. 

– Так получилось, - Женя пожал плечами и вытащил из шкафа кружку. - Доброе утро, мам.   
– Я вчера купила салат, - мама проследила за ним взглядом, и задержалась на лице. - Возьми в холодильнике. 

Женя кивнул. В голове крутились десятки фраз, которые он мог бы ей сказать, которые, наверное, должен был – но он не сказал ничего. Не накрашенная, с собранными в растрепанный пучок волосами, его мать выглядела совсем юной, и Женя подумал о том, что когда ей было столько же лет, сколько ему, у нее уже полтора года как был ребенок. Странно, а он ведь никогда не задумывался об этом раньше. 

Он развернулся к холодильнику, все еще чувствуя на себе ее взгляд. 

– Я могу тебе помочь? Чем-нибудь?

Мамин голос прозвучал серьезно, и Женя прикусил губу. Обычно она не очень-то задумывалась над его проблемами – отчасти, наверное, потому, что Женя чаще отшучивался, не вдаваясь в подробности. А может быть, потому, что раньше у него не было проблем? Заваленная сессия и не подаренная на день рождения машина не в счет. 

– Мам, - Женя повернул голову и улыбнулся матери. - Я разберусь. Все хорошо. Правда.


	15. Hola

Летнюю сессию Женя, на удивление самому себе, не завалил. Ему даже удалось сдать с первого раза ненавистную экономику, которая затесалась в их учебный план не иначе как мистическим образом – ну, за каким чертом она вообще была нужна графическим дизайнерам? Лена, староста их группы, была, конечно, уверена в том, что знание правила невидимой руки никому не помешает, но Женя придерживался обратного мнения. Он с трудом заставил себя выучить четыре билета из тридцати, не особо надеясь на то, что ему попадется один из них, и не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел на обороте белого бумажного прямоугольника знакомые вопросы. 

Похоже, что жизнь все-таки налаживалась. В издательстве он договорился, что будет работать оставшиеся два месяца до нового семестра на полную ставку, а дальше подумает, что делать – четвертый курс, судя по разговорам старших студентов, был не особо напряжным. Некоторые из них даже работали с полной занятостью, так что перспектива была весьма неплохой.

– Маршруты пилишь?

Вечером пятницы в арт-отделе привычно не было никого, кроме Жени. Он третью неделю верстал гид по развлечениям в Москве, и торчать в четырех стенах под таким соусом было вдвойне невыносимо. Поэтому он купил себе в соседнем продуктовом бутылку пива, перелил его в чашку, включил музыку без наушников и углубился в верстку настолько, что даже не заметил, как в кабинет зашел арт-директор.

– Ага, - кивнул Женя. - Как твоя рука?

В начале июля Андрей сломал правую руку, и теперь появлялся в офисе согласно своему внутреннему графику – с утра во вторник, вечером в четверг, или вообще оставался дома, периодически контролируя работу подчиненных по скайпу. Женя бы уверен, что на самом деле арт-директор отвисает целыми днями в городе, попивая коктейли с друзьями, но проверить этот факт было невозможно – Андрей отлично шифровался и выкладывал в Инстаграмм исключительно фотки со своим котом или гипсом. 

– Ну, вроде заживает, - уклончиво отозвался Андрей, присев на край жениного стола. - Слушай, дело есть. Пофрилансить хочешь?

Чашку с пивом он определенно заметил. Но до распития алкоголя на рабочем месте ему, видимо, не было никакого дела. 

– Не откажусь, - Женя улыбнулся и выровнял логотип издательства на форзаце по центру нижнего колонтитула. - Что за дело?  
– Я обещал своему другу оформить альбом, - ответил Григорьев. - Но со сломанной рукой не могу его доделать.   
– Альбом? - переспросил Женя, повернувшись к нему вместе со стулом. - Свадебный, что ли?   
– Да блин, нет конечно, - рассмеялся арт-директор. - Музыкальный. У меня готовы макеты разворотов, доделать надо по мелочам, плюс еще запилить стикеры.  
– Музыкальный?   
Где-то внутри у Жени шевельнулось смутное подозрение, но, с другой стороны, сейчас, вроде, все кому не лень учились миксовать треки или играть жесткий андерграунд? А у Андрея в «Фейсбуке» было больше полтысячи друзей.   
– А какие стикеры? - спросил Женя. - Типа как в «Телеграмме»?   
– Типа того, но на физических носителях, - сказал Григорьев. - Ну так что, ты в деле?   
– Хорошо, - Женя отвлекся на пару секунд на экран компьютера и сохранил законченный макет дважды, на всякий случай. - Я в деле. 

Он уже собирался спросить, чей именно альбом нужно будет оформить. На всякий случай. Но у Андрея громко зазвонил мобильник, и он, бросив Жене на прощание «Супер, завтра напишу тебе», моментально переключился на разговор и слинял из кабинета.

Женя отхлебнул из чашки пиво. И вернулся к работе, твердо решив доделать ее сегодня. 

В субботу днем он встретился с Таниным в Парке Горького. Сосновский и Тим опаздывали, Серега заявил, что дико хочет жрать, и они устроились на летней веранде кафе, стоящего на берегу пруда. Вокруг шумели отдыхающие москвичи; в пруду покрякивали утки, а из Танина, расставшегося со своей девушкой пару недель назад, как из рога изобилия сыпались свежеприобретенные житейские мудрости. 

– Я вот удалил все ее фотки с телефона, - сказал он. - Нужно полностью очистить свое сознание. Чтобы бэкграунд был чистым. Тебе тоже, между прочим, советую. 

За прошедшие два месяца Жене не особо удавалось избавиться от воспоминаний о Стрелецком. Каждый раз, когда Гордеев искал что-нибудь в фотопленке мобильника, он натыкался на фотографии Вадима, но рука не поднималась избавиться от них. Они были классными, и удалять их было жалко хотя бы с художественной точки зрения.

– А мне кажется, я видел у тебя парочку недавно. 

Женя вытянул ноги на соседний стул, вопросительно посмотрев на друга. 

– Там сиськи хорошо получились, - Танин отпил пиво и откусил приличный кусок бургера, перемазав пальцы в соусе. - И потом, не все же на порнуху-то дрочить.   
– То есть, ты до сих пор дрочишь на ее сиськи? - уточнил Женя.   
– Могу задать тот же вопрос тебе, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Серега.   
– Я вообще не дрочу на сиськи, Танин, - Женя старался говорить серьезно, но все равно не сдержал смешок. - Голову включи.   
–   
О Господи, только не продолжай, - Танин заржал и шутливо закрыл уши ладонями, а потом спросил чуть тише, так, чтобы не привлекать внимания соседних столиков. - Как там, кстати, дела в твоем гейском тиндере?   
«Гейским тиндером» Серега называл «Гриндр» [11]. Необъяснимым образом это приложение вызывало у него гораздо больше интереса, чем у самого Жени – сначала Танин уговорил скачать его, а потом требовал включать его каждый раз, когда они оказывались в людных местах. Последний приступ любопытства случился у Сереги пару недель назад, в баре, и с тех пор идея рассекречивания геев не давала ему покоя. 

– Трое, - Женя щелкнул на фотографию блондина в солнечных очках в интерфейсе приложения. - До этого вот тридцать один метр.  
– Да он где-то тут, - Танин заговорщически склонился к нему и заглянул в телефон. - Напиши ему!   
– Нет, - Женя покачал головой. - Я пока как-то морально не готов.   
– Да ты все время не готов, - Серега откинулся обратно на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. - Как ты вообще собираешься с кем-то знакомиться? 

Женя положил мобильник на стол. В чем-то Танин и был прав – но заставить себя писать всем подряд Гордеев и правда не мог. Он попробовал один раз, на вечеринке в баре, и ответивший ему стремный мужик был совершенно не похож на свою фотографию на юзерпике. Трахаться черт знает с кем Женя точно не хотел. 

– У меня, вообще-то, сердце разбито, - усмехнулся он. - В следующий раз напишу.   
Ловлю тебя на слове, - предупредил Танин. - О, я вижу Сосновского! 

С друзьями Женя прогулял в парке до вечера. Они сыграли в настольный теннис, открывшийся в Нескучном Саду, повалялись на лежаках на крутом склоне Пушкинской набережной, и в итоге осели в летнем кинотеатре. Растянувшись на деревянных трибунах, Женя вспомнил о том, что Андрей вроде как собирался обсудить с ним детали работы сегодня, но видимо, у его арт-директора были дела поувлекательнее. 

К середине фильма фейсбучный мессенджер все же дал о себе знать, коротко просигналив в кармане жениных шортов. 

«Хола. Дрон Григорьев скинул мне твой фб»

На заблокированном экране «Айфона» висело непрочитанное сообщение. И имя отправителя: Roma Loginov. 

Женя открыл мессенджер, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает неуместный смех. Выходит, он согласился рисовать наклейки и вкладыши в альбом бывшенынешнему бойфренду бывшего парня, которому он рисовал обложку книги? История звучала как нелепый каламбур, и Жене вдруг стало совсем весело – так, как не было ни разу за эти пару месяцев. 

«Привет, - напечатал он. - Ну мы с тобой вроде уже знакомы»

Роман ответил не сразу. И Женя подумал было, что Логинов его просто не вспомнил. Вряд ли он знал его имя, а на дне рождения Стрелецкого электронщик больше изучал свои кроссовки, чем смотрел на Женю.

«Да. Знакомы»

Тренькнувший мессенджер выплюнул новое сообщение, а потом – еще одно. 

«Теперь ты нарисуешь мне стикеры с проклятиями?»

Женя улыбнулся, набирая ответ. 

«Если ты пообещаешь наклеить их на лоб своему парню, то запросто»   
«Без проблем), - написал Логинов. - Встретимся завтра с Дроном? У меня куча идей. Приходи в Простор часам к трем. Знаешь, где это?»

– Да что там у тебя такое, - Танин пихнул его локтем под бок. - Ты щас все просмотришь! 

Женя отправил Логинову «ок. знаю». И, убрав мобильник обратно в карман, ответил Сереге на ухо:

– Не. Не просмотрю, Танин. Точно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [11] Гриндр (Grindr) – приложение для поиска мужчин-геев и бисексуальных мужчин, находящихся в непосредственной близости от пользователя.


	16. Правда

Стикеры получились классными. Рома так и сказал ему: «классные» – задумчиво перещелкивая на своем ноутбуке картинки – вперед, назад, снова вперед. Казалось, что он впал в какой-то гипнотический транс. 

По крайней мере, другого объяснения у Жени не было. 

– Все отлично. У них хорошая форма. Я думаю. Да. Мы нашли ритм. 

Привыкнуть к тому, как Логинов говорил, Женя так и не смог. Рома делал неуместные паузы, надолго замолкал, и в ту, их первую встречу почти два месяца назад уловить суть разговора было настолько сложно, что Гордеев почувствовал себя идиотом. Логинов изъяснялся формулировками, достойными рецензии на выставку современного искусства, и Женя долго не понимал, причем тут наклейки и вкладыши в альбом. Присутствие Григорьева помогало мало – женин арт-директор, похоже, не собирался переводить поток мыслей электронщика на человеческий или, хотя бы, дизайнерский язык, – и только когда Андрей показал ему референсы, задача немного прояснилась. 

Викторианская графика. Рыбы с ногами. Кони, собранные из элементов паровых машин. Женщины, чьи кринолины плавно переходили в раковины улиток. Как минимум, это было странно.

– Я понял, – сказал Женя, посмотрев на Рому. – Чем безумнее, тем лучше?

Логинов сидел напротив него, забравшись на кожаный диван вместе с ногами. Женя запомнил его со дня рождения Вадима другим – нервным, возбужденным, с блестящим взглядом. Сейчас Рома был спокойным. Женя сказал бы, даже, безмятежным. 

– Можно и так сказать, – кивнул Логинов. – Да.   
– Наверное, если упороться, получится офигенно. 

Женя пошутил – он никогда не пробовал ничего тяжелее травки, да и от той не было особого толка. Может, он что-то делал неправильно; может быть, в те пару раз, что он курил, он был и без того пьяным. О том, чтобы работать под стимуляторами, он и не думал – ему вполне хватало «Рэдбулла» и кофе. 

– Да, – Рома наклонил голову, не улыбаясь. – Это хорошая идея. Попробуй. 

Женя едва не спросил у него: «ты серьезно?». Но не успел – рассмеявшийся, в отличии от Логинова, Андрей сказал ему:

– На работе только так не делай, окей? Сейлзы нас убьют за кислотные книжки. 

Как будто они говорили о том, что в офисе не стоит выпивать. 

– Лучше вообще так не делай, – Рома обхватил ладонями прозрачную кружку, принесенную официанткой, и заглянул внутрь, туда, где плавал чайный цветок. – Мы все обсудили, да? 

Потом Женя переписывался с Логиновым только в «Фейсбуке». Скидывал ему варианты, сделанные по тем эскизам, которые успел набросать Григорьев до того, как сломал руку, и те, что придумал сам. Ему нравились вещи, которые получались по итогам обсуждений; однажды Логинов отправил ему собственноручно нарисованную картинку с комментарием «не могу объяснить словами. типа того». 

Схематичный рисунок был нацарапан ручкой на линованном листке – рисовать Рома не умел совсем, и неуверенные линии складывались в малопонятный сюжет. Женя долго смотрел на фотографию в мессенджере, а потом заметил в углу кадра похожий на диаграмму черно-золотой значок. 

Он помнил, как выглядит логотип «Роснефти». Сам ставил его на обложку книги – давно, в какой-то другой жизни. 

Это все было неважно. Ни до, ни после этого случайного момента Стрелецкий больше не всплывал в их с Ромой общении даже косвенно; правда, в какой-то момент Женя все-таки дал слабину. Он просмотрел свежие фотки на странице Киры, и среди бесконечного потока кадров с вечеринок и выставок зацепил взглядом знакомые лица. 

Съемка была репортажной. Кира что-то рассказывала Стрелецкому; он пил вино. Ровно между ними, чуть позади, лицом к камере стоял Логинов. Но в кадр он тоже не смотрел – изучал что-то в своем мобильнике. 

Ничего особенного, на самом деле. Если бы Женя не знал их. 

Он старался не зацикливаться об этом, но мысли все равно лезли в голову – неосознанно, раз за разом, он сравнивал себя с Ромой, зачем-то пытаясь понять, что в нем самом было не так. 

– Мне все нравится, – Логинов перестал щелкать картинки со стикерами и мягко закрыл макбук. – Скинь мне номер своей карты, окей? 

Они снова сидели в «Просторе» – кажется, Рома любил это место, или, может, ему было просто удобно встречаться здесь. Вечером среды в клубе было спокойно; в соседнем зале показывали какое-то независимое кино на немецком языке с субтитрами. 

Стикеров на крышке роминого ноутбука не было. Женя обклеил свой так, что свободного места не осталось; иногда он лепил новые понравившиеся картинки поверх старых. Наклейки были у всех его друзей и знакомых – больше или меньше, или, хотя бы, одна. Даже у Григорьева. 

– Они отвлекают меня, – сказал Рома. – Ты же это хотел спросить? 

Он тоже смотрел на свой ноутбук.

– А, – Женя кивнул, подумав о том, что не стоило, наверное, так пялиться на девственно-чистую, нетронутую поверхность макбука. – Понятно. Хорошо, я скину.   
– Я напишу тебе, когда альбом будет готов, – электронщик пожал его протянутую руку и улыбнулся. – Счастливо.

На улице только прошел дождь. Женя остановился у входа в «Простор», копаясь в рюкзаке в поисках сигарет; они, похоже, провалились на самое дно, а курить хотелось ужасно. Он запустил руку поглубже, подперев рюкзак коленом, наткнулся на блок дополнительной зарядки, паспорт, какие-то фантики и мятую футболку, которую он искал сегодня с утра, но так и не нашел. Сигареты помялись под придавившим их ноутбуком, но не поломались, и Женя закинул рюкзак обратно за плечо. 

Осталось отыскать в карманах одежды зажигалку. Женя потратил на это еще немного времени, и, наконец, закурил, прислонившись спиной к влажной от дождя стене «Простора». 

Перед входом притормозила черная, идеально чистая восьмерка «Ауди». 

Машина была другой – не той, что осталась в памяти Гордеева, – но он почти не удивился, когда Стрелецкий захлопнул за собой водительскую дверь, и, обойдя капот, прикурил сигарету.

– Привет. 

Женя поздоровался первым. Он понятия не имел, узнал ли его Вадим, когда подъезжал, и заметил ли вообще – но уйти молча, едва увидев Стрелецкого, казалось трусостью. 

Вадим посмотрел на него. Ничего не изменилось – на нем был строгий деловой костюм, тщательно подобранный галстук и тяжелые металлические часы на запястье левой руки. Женя не был уверен в том, как именно сейчас выглядит его собственное лицо, но по красивому лицу Стрелецкого ничего невозможно было понять. Как и всегда. 

– Здравствуй, – Вадим кивнул и поднялся по ступенькам, мельком посмотрев на экран своего телефона. 

Женя не был в курсе, знает ли Стрелецкий о том, что он делает стикеры для альбома Логинова. И это тоже было неважно. 

– Классная тачка, – сказал он, глядя на «Ауди». 

Кажется, он уже говорил это. Полгода назад. О другой машине. 

Вадим кивнул еще раз, выдыхая дым длинно и неспешно. Женя не думал, что встретит его когда-то еще – но, если такая вероятность все же существовала, он был уверен, что не должен будет ничего не почувствовать. 

Но он почувствовал, и это было обидно. Не так сильно, как раньше. Не так неприятно. Наверное, надо было просто уйти – прямо сейчас, но вместо этого Женя сказал то, чего сам не мог до конца понять, но отчего-то знал, что так будет правильно. 

– Я рад за вас. Правда. 

Стрелецкий перевел на него нечитаемый взгляд. А потом усмехнулся – жестко, одними губами. 

– Ты не знаешь, чему радуешься. 

Глупо было ожидать благодарности. Но Женя говорил не ради того, чтобы ее услышать. 

– Конечно, я вообще ничего не знаю, – сказал он, потушив сигарету о решетку на урне. – Прямо как Джон Сноу. 

Стрелецкий пожал плечами. 

– Я не в курсе, кто это.

Пересказывать Стрелецкому пять сезонов «Игры Престолов» точно не имело смысла, но Гордеев уже успел представить себе такой вариант – и от этого стало смешно. 

– Неважно, – он поправил рюкзак и улыбнулся. – Пока. Передавай привет Кире.

Он махнул Стрелецкому рукой и, не дожидаясь ответа, спустился вниз и пошел по узкому тротуару в сторону метро. Чувство обиды сменилось чем-то другим – странным и неясным, но это было лучше, чем все, что он чувствовал за последние время. Он все-таки обернулся на перекрестке, у светофора – как раз в тот момент, когда Вадим открыл дверь своей машины с пассажирской стороны и сделал Роме широкий, наигранный приглашающий жест.

В ответ Логинов обошел «Ауди» и сел за руль. 

Светофор переключился на зеленый. 

До дома Женя доехал в приподнятом настроении. Мама привычно сидела на кухне и смотрела «Безумцев»; на экране айпада Дон Дрейпер – Женя знал, как его зовут, именно потому, что каждый вечер оказывался слушателем очередной серии, – говорил, что счастье – это новая машина. 

Женя улыбнулся, закинув в микроволновку сваренные вчера макароны. 

– Ты в хорошем настроении, – сказала ему мама, не отвлекаясь от экрана.   
– Да, – ответил он. – Я доделал те стикеры. Заказчику понравилось.

Он вспомнил о том, что Вадим сказал ему в конце весны, на тридцать шестом этаже многоэтажки на Юго-Западной. Что его родителям не нужно знать о нем всей правды. Если бы Женя услышал это сейчас, то обязательно спросил бы, а кому, в таком случае, ее еще знать? Но он не мог вернуться в прошлое – да и уже не хотел. 

И врать тоже – не хотел. Ни сейчас, ни после. 

Вот только говорить было все равно тяжело, хотя он прокручивал этот разговор почти каждый день, и каждый день у него не хватало сил – совсем немного. И сейчас – Женя верил, что это так, – они нашлись. 

– Мам, – он забрал из микроволновки тарелку и сел напротив, сжав пальцами горячий стеклянный обод. – Помнишь, ты спрашивала. С кем я встречаюсь. 

Возможно, это был не лучший заход. У Жени были другие варианты, но он забыл их все. Разом. 

– Но ты ведь уже не встречаешься?

Мама посмотрела на него поверх айпада, поставив «Безумцев» на паузу. 

– Нет, – он покачал головой и уткнулся взглядом в желтоватые, посыпанные мелко покрошенным базиликом макароны. – Не встречаюсь. Но дело не в этом. 

На какое-то время в кухне повисла тишина. Запал, на котором Женя начал разговор, стремительно улетучивался, и он решил, что расскажет в другой раз – но мама вдруг коротко отозвалась:

– Я знаю. 

Сердце глухо подскочило где-то в груди. К горлу. 

Мама смотрела на застывшего на экране Дрейпера. 

– Извини. Я видела. Когда ты ночью сорвался к Сереже. Я тебе не поверила, – ее голос прозвучал беспомощно и виновато, как будто она была ребенком, который нахулиганил, не сознался, и все равно был раскрыт. – Я же знаю, какая у него машина. Это же был не он, да? 

– Не он. 

Во рту было сухо. Женя отпустил тарелку с макаронами и потянулся к стакану, чтобы налить в него воды; ему нужен был перерыв, чтобы продолжить. 

– Я испугалась, – тихо сказала мама. – Знаешь, надумала себе всякого. Ты подорвался посреди ночи, соврал, уехал куда-то. На дорогой машине. С кем-то. Потом пропадал по выходным. И, много еще чего. Я же не слепая, Жень. 

Вода не лезла в горло. Еще много чего: он приходил с засосами и знал, что мама видит, но не придумал даже невинной лжи. Отвечал Вадиму на звонки, только выходя из кухни или гостиной. Не ночевал дома, отмалчивался, отшучивался, а потом все прекратилось – и что его мать должна была подумать?

– Я записала номер той машины. На всякий случай. И попросила Толика узнать, чья она. У него же есть друзья в милиции.   
– И как? Узнала? 

Получилось грубо. Женя уже не был уверен в том, что он вообще чувствует – стыд, вину, облегчение, обиду на мать за то, что она вплела во все этого своего Толика, а не спросила прямо.

– Узнала, – ответила мама.

Они опять молчали. Под окном кухни с гулом проехала поливальная машина; потом по асфальту заскребли щетки уборочной. Почему они делали это в обратном порядке? Какой смысл сначала поливать, а потом мести? 

Женя тряхнул головой. Причем тут вообще была уборка улиц? 

– Ну, тогда, – он все еще не мог посмотреть на мать, и чувствовал себя от этого ужасно. – Тогда мне нечего рассказывать.

– Я тебя не осуждаю, – мама поднялась с дивана и подошла к нему. Неловко положила руку на плечо, а потом вдруг порывисто обняла, так крепко, как в детстве – и тут же шагнула назад. – Я очень люблю тебя. И я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Неважно, с кем. 

В глазах предательски щипало. Женя закусил губу, до боли, чувствуя, как закладывает нос, и сказал в тарелку с макаронами:

– Я не мог рассказать все сразу. Прости меня. Пожалуйста. 

Он слез с табуретки и обнял маму – он делал это редко, и теперь ему казалось странным и неожиданно болезненным то, что ее голова едва дотягивалась ему до груди. 

– Все в порядке, – она вытерла мокрые щеки ладонью и неуверенно улыбнулась ему, глядя снизу вверх. – Все нормально. Думаю, я не буду досматривать эту серию сегодня. 

Женя тихо рассмеялся в ответ. 

Он почти доел холодные макароны, когда мама острожно спросила у него:

– Ты думал про отца? 

– Да, – Женя посмотрел ей в покрасневшие глаза и сказал прямо – то, что понимал уже давно, просто не хотел признавать это. – Ему будет все равно, мам. Ты это знаешь. Ему всегда было все равно. 

– Ну и черт с ним, – ответила она. 

Женя отчего-то подумал, что они говорят не только про отца. Или он сам – имеет в виду не только его. 

И это было правильно. Как будто он наконец сложил из рассыпающихся картинок одну целую. Оказался в нулевой точке отсчета. 

Той, которую выбрал он сам.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] «Переплетено», Oxxxymiron – послушать можно здесь https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UryBQWnpbDY.  
> [2] Гипножаба – персонаж мультфильма «Футурама», представляющий собой инопланетную жабу, которая гипнотизирует зрителей в собственном телешоу.


End file.
